Megalos Akroatis
by TiniHaris
Summary: Harlow dreamed of her birthday, the day she would be given the title of warrior and defender of her village. However when said title is passed she is left confused, angered and on the most unwanted adventure of a lifetime. ZukoxOCxSokka
1. Book 1: Destiny

**Eeek! Well hello again. A new day a new story! **

**I will still be writing Where The Wild Things Are so don't worry. Actually this story right here will be updated less frequently than WTWTA but I WILL update, I promise.**

**So of course as you will read this story does have a nature theme to it. I don't know I guess I love rocks and stuff. ^_^ I love history so this story has a lot of Greek and Native American influleces. Also I really want write a Sokka fanfic. He's so loveable, and I haven't seen any on here. Now I say that because as you will read my character has two relationships with my favorite men of the series. You'll see the first one pop up at the end of the chapter. Now read! Read I say!**

* * *

><p>From the earliest time I could remember, I could always feel the earth. I know it's silly to say but just look down. I'm serious, look down and wiggle your toes in the earth. It's gross yet, but it's so endearing; it makes you feel really small, really, really, really, small. Like a speck of dirt across the grace of the earth. I stand before you atop the highest rock in the whole Kingdom! I can see everything from here. And its beautiful. The tall pine trees, the river, the waterfalls, everything. Why do I ramble about this forest and dirt, because its home. The only part of the world with little scars of the Fire Nation…if only it stayed that way.<p>

But enough of the silly nonsense of dirt and rocks; I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Harlow, and well…today is my birthday.

* * *

><p>"Harlow come on!" a loud voice rattled the young girls ears. The girl turned around only to smile as her two brothers approached her.<p>

"Kenai, Hanow! What are you doing here!" she smiled while hugging them both.

"Look at you, have you gotten bigger? Or have I!" Kenai laughed while grabbing his little sister into a knuckle sandwich. Harlow grunted and wriggled out of her brother's grasp only to kick him in the shin. Harlow had grown up; a scary thought. She was much taller now, almost her brother's height. She stood next to her broody brother with her slim frame, yet the tone of her muscles reflected against the sun as it poured down on her tan skin. She was defiantly her brother's sister; unlike the other girls of her tribe who wore silk kimono like robes she opted for a simpler look of a few scarves around her waist with cowhide tights and a decorative bandeau around her chest. Besides, fighting in a gown can be super awkward. Plus she also cut her hair shorter than the rest of the girls, hanging at her shoulders in two messy low hanging buns decorated with war beads.

Kenai and Hanow looked practically alike, both strong and well built, their hair hanging loosely from their head to their shoulders, filled with braids and dreadlocks, a sign of their warrior title, Harlow hated that. They both dressed in brown paints with their warrior furs around the belt, and a loose tunic. However Kenai always strode around the grounds shirtless, hoping to pick up a girl or three. Hanow was the eldest and sported a slight beard.

"Kenai stop! I'm an adult now!" Harlow growled while crossing her arms.

"You're not an adult yet little girl," Hanow smiled while placing his arm around his youngest sibling, "You still have to meet with the Shaman to decide your place in our village."

Harlow rolled her eyes, "I already know where I belong, with you guys, as warriors!" yes; the young girl dreamed of the day she could wear the honored pelts of her village warriors. Growing up with two older brothers she trained with them relentlessly, hoping one day to be called one herself. Then she could lead them to victory against the Fire Nation.

"You know they rarely, and I mean rarely have girl warriors. Maybe you should just settle with being…I don't know a cook, a specialist…a wife!" Kenai joked only to receive and yank at his dreadlocks.

"No way! I know what I am and that's a warrior! The elders will see."

"Now now." Hanow hushed while pulling apart his younger siblings, "The shaman has been doing this for centuries, trust me whatever she decides for you will be what's best."

"Easy for you to say, you were decided to be leader of the warriors!" Kenai grumbled while kicking a stone.

"Well after all brother I am the oldest and wisest."

"And I am the strongest." Kenai boasted.

"What am I?" Harlow asked.

Kenai stuck his tongue out while laughing, "You're the annoying baby sister who gets us into trouble."

"Hey!"

Hanow rolled his eyes while slapping his palm to his forehead, "Alright! Remember we came here to get dinner for the tribe and without food there will be no ceremony, remember Harlow?"

"Oh yeah…yeah! Well come on lets go!" the dark haired girl yelled while grabbing her brothers hands, practically tossing them into their canoes before paddling off rapidly down the river.

"Easy Harlow!" Hanow laughed while paddling to his sister, "You're going to scare all the fish away."

The young girl smiled as she glanced over at her two brothers, her only family. Their mother past away when Harlow was born and their father had passed shortly after while fighting the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom. Ever since then their village withdrew from the scenes of the war, hiding themselves in the lush of the mountainous terrain of the Earth Kingdom. And since that day she was raised by her brothers, which lead to her tomboy attitude.

The trio continued to paddle down the river admiring the lush forest canopy that covered them from the hot sun. She smiled as the water reflected her face as the colorful catfish swum from underneath her. Slowly raising her hand she dug it into the water, pulling the fish up quickly and tossing it into her canoe.

"Did you see that!" she beamed while holding up the fish.

"Yeah yeah you have the grace of a gopher bear. After all I am the warrior here." Kenai rolled his eyes only to receive said catfish to the face.

"Knock it off you two. We're almost to the village." Hanow sighed, being the oldest sucked!

The group docked their boats on the wooden dock and entered their tribal home. It was nestled in the forests, hidden by the tall trees. They were an advanced village with both wooden lodges and pueblo homes but they centered on their strong cultural beliefs of the spirits and the forest. The center of the village sat a large campfire for ceremonies as well as training grounds for the warriors off by the river. Men and women of the tribe dressed in typical robes of green and black, the colors of their small nation. They were a small tribe only 50 members but they were strong and enduring, like the forest and trees surrounding them.

"Congratulations Harlow!" one of the villagers said while helping the others unload their catch of fish.

"Hey Kita." Kenai blushed while flexing his muscles. The young girl rolled her eyes while continuing to speak with her friend.

"So are you excited?"

"No, I know what I'm destined to be, a warrior." Harlow answered simply while taking the fish into the pueblo hut where they cooked the meals for the tribe. Kita smiled as she gutted the fish careful of her next words;

"Well, I mean we could always use another medicine woman in the village."

"I'm not going to be a medicine woman, or a cook, a midwife, even the latrine cleaner!" Harlow shouted while tossing the fish on the butcher table, "I know what I am I am a warrior. It's in my blood and it's my destiny." With that she huffed out of the room and into her home she shared with her brothers, not minding to talk to them as she stormed into the dressing room to prepare for the evenings events.

"What's with her?" Hanow asked while unpacking his war supplies.

"I don't know girl stuff." Kenai answered while tossing himself into the stack of pillows on the floor.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was in full swing by the time that Harlow arrived. She was dressed in a black gown with green accents and decorative jewelry from beads and bones of animals. Her small tribe greeted her with cheers and applause, many of them wishing her luck and good fortunes on her placement in the system. There were dancers dressed in animal costumes and of course the food! Though she knew what she was destined to do, she had her nerves tangled in her throat. Approaching the large fire in the center of the village sat the village shaman, an elderly woman named Nam-Ra. Nam-Ra had long white hair filled with feathers and animal bones. Her face was covered in war paint, almost scaring the young girl. But Nam-Ra was the kindest woman in the village, and was one a close friend of Harlow's father.<p>

Harlow sat across from the shaman as the music suddenly stopped and the village sat around the couple listening intently to what the woman would say next.

"Harlow my dearest child of the Eretria tribe you have passed through the cycle of your youth and you now sit here before us, a woman, a proud example of strength and courage."

'all the characteristic of a warrior,' Harlow excitedly mused to herself.

"Do you have your relics?" Nam-Ra asked the young girl. Harlow pulled out the small items from her sash, clutching them in her palms. These relics included childhood memorabilia such as the first tooth lost and a braid from their first haircut.

"Present them to the fire." Nam-Ra ordered while pointing to the roaring flame. The dark haired girl stood while holding the items in her palms. She turned to her brothers behind her who offered her a comforting smile. Kenai however smirked and mouthed 'midwife' with his lips. Harlow scrunched her face and glared at the boy who got a slap on the head by Hanow.

'Please say warrior please say warrior.' She repeated to herself as she tossed the items into the flames. The fire seemed to twist and turn as it absorbed the relics. All seemed to return to normal until the fire suddenly burst into the sky illuminating an aura of bright colors. The crowd gasped as their faces reflected against the light. A bright red flash circled the campfire as another flash of blue circled the red. They tangled in a knot before sucking back down into the fire leaving the flame a soft purple color before returning to its normal amber light.

Harlow stood confused and frightened for a moment as she attempted to make sense of what had just happened. She had been to other ceremonies in her tribe but normally the fire would cackle and die down after a few moments. This however seemed to resemble an entire Fire Nation raid in a matter of seconds. Purple flames? Maybe this was a sign of a warrior…an extremely powerful esteemed warrior! Harlow smiled at this.

Nam-Ra studied the ways of the fire, her face unmoving. After a few moments of silence she began to speak, "I have never seen such a powerful flame in quite a long time. They much remind me of your fathers flame when he was just a child."

Harlow beamed and clenched her fists excitedly, 'my father was a warrior, this is promising!'

"The spirits have shown me your destiny, and your place in the universe and our tribe. I grant you the title-"

'say it say it say it!'

"The title of megalos akroatis."

Harlow stood stunned as the shaman finished her speech. That does not sound like a warrior name, that doesn't even sound like any word she's ever heard before.

"A what?"

"It means great listener. You have been chosen by the spirits of our world to listen to the ways of the earth, much like the trees. You're great wisdom will influence the world through peace and kindness, returning it to a once beautiful spring of love."

Hanow and Kenai exchanged nervous looks to one another as the hoped Nam-Ra's words wouldn't upset their sister. Yet of course they were wrong.

"My place in life is a listener?" Harlow shouted while clenching her palms into a fist. "I'm a warrior! It's in my blood! I have been training with my brothers for years! I'm a fighter not a peacemaker."

"The spirits have spoken my young one." The shaman answered while sitting back down on her plush pillow.

"Well the spirits are wrong!" Harlow shot back. A gasp went through the village at the young girls harsh words. Hanow quickly stood up and placed a rough hand on Harlow's shoulders.

"Enough sister! Be respectful." He spoke softly.

"No!" Harlow responded while jerking his hand off her shoulder, "This isn't my destiny, I'm a warrior I'm one of you and Kenai and dad. She's wrong,"

"I said enough!" Hanow's voice scared the young girl as she shot him a glare.

"How can I avenge dad when I can't even fight! I hate you and this stupid campfire and…everything!' The young girl cried while shoving through the crowd and running into the dark of the forests.

Kenai turned to chase after his sister but was stopped by Nam-Ra.

"Let her be." The old woman smiled. "Her destiny has just begun."

* * *

><p>Harlow ran deep into the forest, her feet pounding against the cold dirt, blisters forming on her toes. Though even she knew she could run as far as she wanted, but her destiny was locked into her soul, much like a stamp to her head. Her mind was confused and hazy. She had trained all her life, her entire life to become a warrior, to avenge her father and fight with her brothers, her only family. But through all her pain she was branded with the title of listener? A bringer of love? She was a trained killer, a fighter! And what, she was going to listen the enemy to death.<p>

Her wandering mind was shot strait into attention as the crashing sound of a rhino wail. She had run strait into a road in the forest almost being run over by a group of soldiers on kimodo rhinos.

Fire Nation soldiers.

"Out of my way peasant or do u want to become roadkill!" a angered voice filled her ears. Quickly realizing they were enemy soldiers she pulled out her elbow blades and prepared to fights.

'I'll show you a real warrior.' She thought to herself as she launched at the first soldier. Though she was outnumbered five to one she knew that her distraction would prevent them from running into her village, protecting her family like a true warrior, not a stupid listener.

Taking out the first soldier on the rhino was easy. Quickly dodging their swords and knives she successfully took out the second warrior. However she was thrown off by the sudden blast of fire that nearly knocked her off her feet.

The soldier she had heard earlier stepped forward, his helmet covering his face. Motioning a hand he ordered his men to stand back as he slowly circled the forest warrior.

"Well, well, well. It seems I've stumbled upon a fool who wishes to challenge me." he spoke calm and deadly. Before Harlow could retort back she barely dodged another wave of fire. taking on the attack she swung her elbow blades at the masked soldier, attacking rapidly and swiftly. Dropping to her knees she swiftly knocked the man off of his feet, sending him crashing to the ground on his bottom.

Like time slowed down she watch the man slowly ruse to his feet, his amber eyes glowing like the sun itself into hers. Before she could draw her mind from his eyes she was quickly knocked off her feet with a kick to the chest, sending her flying backwards, her head knocking off the bark of a tree, settling her mind a brief state of unconsciousness. The soldiers ran around the fallen girl, their fisted hand stretched before them in a fire bending stance.

"Orders sir." The soldier asked.

The man who once fought the girl slowly walked forward, removing his helmet, "This girl was obviously trying to protect something from me, perhaps information about the Avatar. Chain her and bring her to my ship."

He turned from the sleeping girl, stepping into the moonlight of the dark night, his red scar glistening on his pale face as his topknot waved back and fourth with his footsteps. "Whoever this warrior is, she will regret the day she ever fought against me."

**O.o cliff hanger! Yes as you all can see she does meet Zuko first. But as I write the oncoming chapters I must tell you, things get icky, sticky, kissy, and fantastic-y.**

**And i hope you like my two characters Hanow and Kenai, they will be popping up more in the story.**

**Rate and review I'd love to hear your feedback. **


	2. The second warrior

**Sorry for the delay, it's hard to be a full time student/employee/writer/all things awesome! Well I have chapter two ready for you so rejoice!**

**Raine1902: Yeah I wouldn't call myself a fan of love triangles either. But this story isn't a real triangle, but it's more of Harlow interacting with Sokka and Zuko. You'll have to keep reading and find out! ^_^ **

**Thank you to everyone else for the amazing reviews I rove you all. But before I type type away I say that yes this prompt takes place during book 1 however it will span over the whole series. And yes I will be following the base plotline of the series but I hate copying the dialogue word for word into my stories, it takes away the fiction of fan fiction. **

**Enough of my rants, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p>'I had gotten myself into a bit of a mess. A very large, messy, mess of a mess; and this whole idea of running away from my destiny…yeah well, if only I could move my feet.'<p>

The roaring sound of the sea filled Harlow's ears as her eyes slowly pulled themselves from their unconsciousness to stare blindly into the morning's hot sun. Rolling her eyes across her new surroundings she managed to pull together that she was defiantly not on the forest grounds she laid on a moment ago. She was aboard a ship, in the ocean, trapped. Instincts took over the girl as she jumped to her feet in a sprint, only to fall to the iron floor with a large thud. Her eyes turned to her ankles once decorated in anklets and beads were cuffed into heavy iron shackles. Panic ripped through the girl's body as she tugged violently at her chains like a wild animal while trying to formulate a nearly impossible escape. Before said plan could be developed the sudden sound of footsteps flooded her senses.

"I see you have woken up," a familiar voice was heard as the sound of the boots got closer and closer. Lifting her body to a sitting position she stared in awe as the boy she fought earlier continued to speak, "I hope you've found your new living accommodations acceptable."

"Who are you?" Harlow spoke harshly while rising to her feet, stumbling as the ship swayed against the current.

"Really? You don't remember the man who put the peasant in her place?" the dark haired boy taunted.

It was him, the boy who attacked her in the forest, a fire bender. Growling she balled her fingers into a fist yet before a punch was blown she was detained by the fire bender's guard's pulling her to a kneeling position.

"Let me go!"

"You will learn respect when talking to the Fire Lord's son." A soldier ordered while grabbing at her wrists.

"My name is Prince Zuko, and you will tell me where he is?" Zuko ordered while sitting on one knee, making his golden eyes shine into Harlow's dark green orbs.

Harlow's face twisted into a frown as she studied the seriousness of the prince's complexion; was this a Fire Nation interrogation tactic? This was not covered while training with her brothers. Or was this another ruse to her new destiny as 'the great listener'. Well, she was not about to listen to a spoiled prince's problem about finding some guy she did not know or even want to get to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Zuko shouted while shooting fire from his fists, "The Avatar and his companions, you know where they are and you will tell me."

Harlow's anger grew as she struggled against the strong hands binding her to her knees, "I do not, know what or whom you are talking about. I ran into you on accident however attacking you was not." Her eyes narrowed as he face twisted into a snarl, "And as soon as I get the chance, I'm going to finish what I started."

Before Zuko could respond to her threat a wrinkled hand pulled at his shoulder, "Prince Zuko stop. She obviously does not know the whereabouts' of the Avatar. We should dock at the next port and let her go."

"Stay out of this uncle. You know nothing about interrogation." Zuko hissed while rising to his feet.

"Well obviously neither do you considering, I don't know what you're talking about!" she put strong emphasis on that last part.

"You will silence yourself before I do!" the hot headed prince shouted while attempting to yell at both his uncle and Harlow. Harlow struggled as she finally pulled her hands free from the guards only to cross them dramatically as she stood to her feet. This was pure chaos; even if she did want to 'listen' to this boy like Nam Ra said, well it wouldn't even be possible, he and the fat man behind him, no, the whole entire ship was crazy! Absolutely, certifiably, mental.

Before Harlow could further ramble in her head she felt a violent jerk as a hot hand pulled at her throat, quickly cutting both her airflow and her once tough attitude.

"You know where he is, I know it!" Zuko growled while his grip tightened, "You know of the Avatar and the two Water Tribe peasants and the flying bison! Now you will tell me where he is!"

Fear gripped Harlow's face as her eyes rolled across her lids while her fingers gripped at Zuko's arm. She wasn't going to die this way, at the hands of some monster, perhaps the same monster that had killed her father years ago. Taking in the last breath of air in her lungs her fingers balled into a fist as she punched her fist into his elbow, knocking his grip out of balance, yet before she could catch her breath and seriously injure the spoiled brat Zuko was yanked once again at his shoulder as he was tossed aside and sent stumbling on the iron floor of the ship.

"Zuko have you no respect!" The old man spoke harshly while turning in front of the now gasping Harlow, "I have taught you better than to put your hands on the defenseless let alone a woman!"

The spoiled prince stumbled to his feet as he glared at his mentor, "Uncle I,"

"Enough! You have done enough damage here, now go!"

Zuko cast his eyes to the floor before turning towards the command tower. His uncle never yelled at him like that, and perhaps his anger did get the best of him this time. His eyes turned briefly to Harlow who still sat on the floor her face still flushed a rosy pink. Her green eyes slowly meet his for a moment, before turning away towards his uncle who spoke calmly to her.

"I did not introduce myself to your properly, my name is Iroh. I am sorry for my nephew's behavior. He means well."

Harlow rolled her eyes while snarling, "He means well? He tried to kill me! Who is this Avatar and what does it have to do with me?"

Iroh stared confused at the shackled girl, "You do not know of the Avatar? The master of all elements, he has returned to restore peace and balance to the world."

"Where did he go? Was he sleeping or something?" Harlow asked only to receive a large laughed from the old man.

"Where are you from dear, it seems to me you have a lot to learn about the world outside of your home."

"The only thing I need to know is how to get off this ship, and return home to my brothers, and my friends and…" before she could finish her rant she pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered softly.

"It's alright dear, whether my nephew keeps you as a prisoner her I will have everyone treat you as a guest." Iroh turned to the guards with a smile, "Will you please take our guest to the holding cells below the ship?"

The crewmen nodded before unshackling the girl and slowly raising her to her feet. Wiping her eyes she turned towards Iroh before muttering a soft thank you.

"You haven't told me your name yet?" Iroh asked while folding his hands into his long robes.

"Harlow." The girl spoke softly while walking away with the crewmen, thankful to not to have their hands on her.

"Well it is pleasure to meet you." Iroh said kindly while escorting her below the deck of the ship. It was dark lacking windows, the only light being the red lanterns that echoed against the steel walls. The sound of metal clanking and gaskets blowing rumbled the hallway as the young girl was lead down a winding path to a holding cell. Opening the iron door she assumed this was the place she'd call home for awhile. The room was smaller than her own bedroom yet for a prison cell it was better than she had imagined. A black cot was pushed against the wall with a small night stand next to it decorated with a few candles. A Fire Nation flag hung across the wall while a small fire lamp dangled from the ceiling.

'Well…welcome home Harlow.' The girl thought to herself as she slowly walked into the room, frowning as the bared door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way but I will have the crewmen bring you some things to keep your mind off of this situation, and you have a skylight to watch the stars at night!" the once general hoped that he could ruse her with some sort of delicacy.

Harlow glanced at the small circle in the ceiling. It wasn't too big of a skylight but she could see a clear view of the hot sun as it poured its rays on to her skin. It was nice to have some natural light in this oppressing place, and it made her feel at home, for now at least.

Iroh gave her a smile before leaving the girl to settle in her room. Once he and the men were out of sight Harlow immediately tore the Fire Nation flag off of the wall, tossing it on the iron floor. I would serve as a better run anyways. Rubbing her sore ankles the dark haired girl sat on the cot, letting her new reality sink in. with a deep sigh she pulled her swollen legs to her chest, closing her eyes to think of her brothers, hoping they would be on their way to rescue her.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Sokka this is a bad idea!" a young Water Tribe girl spoke while tugging her hair loopies behind her ears.<p>

"No Katara it's a perfect plan to throw Zuko off of our tracks!" Sokka shot back while fiddling with his makeshift map, "Don't you think so Aang?"

The young air bender pulled at the flying bison's reigns while sighing, hoping to avoid this conflict, "Well it could be very dangerous,"

"See!" Katara boasted while crossing her arms.

"But it is hard on Appa to fly into these dangerous situations all the time." The avatar continued while the two siblings bickered, "maybe we could walk to the North pole!"

The Water Tribe teens both shot Aang a frustrated look before Sokka began to speak,

"Seriously guys it won't be hard at all. All we need to do is get aboard Zuko's ship, get into the command tower and change the water of the compass and we can send them south instead of north like us!"

"And how do we change the water of a compass?" Katara argued.

"Well my littler magic sister that's where you come in. Dad told me that the compasses on the Fire Nation's ships are controlled by water and a magnet that points north. So if you bend the water around the magnet you can trick the compass so it will lead Zuko south, east, west, wherever!"

"That does sound like a good idea." Aang added while plopping down on Appa's saddle.

Katara huffed while re crossing her arms, "Well…well okay fine. But we have to be careful! We're practically walking into Zuko's hands."

"No we are literally walking into Zuko's hands, but he and the other crewmen will all be asleep minus a few guards and we can easily sneak past them and break that compass!"

"Ok we'll go tonight," Katara agreed finally only to receive a giant hug from her older brother, "But if it gets too dangerous we leave, deal?"

"yeah, yeah, deal." Sokka rambled before releasing his sister, "Team Avatar on a secret mission."

Katara rolled her eyes; this was a bad idea just waiting to fail.

* * *

><p>One hundred and eleven; one hundred and eleven times she felt her stomach back flip against her throat as each sway and swish of the boat took against the current. If she had eaten anything in the past day it would have been tossed all over the floor; thank spirits she didn't eat during her ceremony. Glancing up at the skylight Harlow stared blankly as the moon hung perfectly against the night sky, the stars glistening against the black pool of the night. It was beautiful; as if she had a view of heaven from a seat in hell. And that exactly what she described this place.<p>

The soft pitter patter of footsteps above her pulled her from her depressing thoughts as she jumped from her cot, staring out at the skylight. Not long after two shadows ran over the skylight, startling the young girl. It was so late at night; everyone should have been asleep by now. So who was running around above her?

Above on the large deck the three young teens were in full purist aboard the ship.

"Okay, you and Aang go to the very top of the tower and get into the command room, it should be empty, just switch off the auto pilot and bend the water around the large compass in the center of the room, got it?"

"You're not coming with us?" Katara asked while double checking the large deck for any soldiers.

"No you and Aang fly up on his glider; if I come I'll weigh you guys down, besides I'm going under the deck to explore."

"What!" Aang hissed quietly, "That's not part of the plan."

The young Water Tribe boy ignored the pre pubescent air bender while carefully pulling the steel trap door open. "I want to check the weapons storage on the ship. They could have something we can warn the North Pole about. I won't be more than five minutes."

"Good because that's all you'll have. As soon as Aang and I break the compass we're leaving." With that Katara jumped aboard Aang's glider and the two flew upwards to the balcony atop the command tower. Sokka quickly jumped down the flight of stairs to the first level of the bottom deck quickly making his way down the many hallways. Before he turned towards the weapons room his body seemed to stop him short, almost making him trip over his feet. Glancing to his left he saw illuminated in the light a young girl, her eyes once transfixed on the ceiling, and now staring straight into his bright blue eyes.

"Hey," Sokka spoke quietly while dropping to his knees. Harlow immediately backed away to the far corner of the room, her eyes never leaving his face. She had enough run ins of strange men for an entire lifetime.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you," Sokka gave a soft smile while gripping his black gloved hands on the metal bars, "What is your name."

He was practically love struck by the beauty of the girl he had never seen before. Was she a captive on the ship, a spy, Zuko's girlfriend? Harlow slowly shuffled towards the young boy yet kept a small distance as she sat from across the metal cage. Examining his body her eyes cast to his shoulder where she recognized a familiar item.

"A boomerang." Harlow spoke while inching further, "You're a warrior aren't you!"

Sokka gave a soft blush while pulling out the blue iron blade, "Yeah my dad gave it to me when I was little, how did you know?"

"Me and my…well my brothers are, Kenai used one when we practiced in our village." A large smile crept across the young girls face making Sokka blush further, "I use my elbow blades right…well they were on my arms but they took them." her face twisted into a pout.

"Why are you here? Did Zuko kidnap you?" Sokka asked while Harlow's face pulled into a deep frown.

"How do you know him?"

"He's been chasing us for the past month! Me and my sister found the Avatar in our village at the south pole,"

"You!" Harlow Shouted before covering her mouth quickly in hopes no one would hear her yell, "Zuko thinks I know you, you and the Avatar, that's why I'm here, because he thinks I know where you are. Why are you here?" she couldn't help but shout at the last part.

Sokka closed his eyes and sighed deeply before speaking, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." He spoke softly, his cyan eyes casting to the floor.

"It's not your fault." Harlow shook her head while placing a delicate hand over his. The sensation almost shocked her as she had never felt any warmth in the past twenty four hours. His hand was smooth from his glove yet his fingers rough and calloused from his grips of holding his weapons. Sokka sat agape as the pink shade once again crept across his cheeks. His eyes darted to the ceiling however as he heard the mumbles of Aang and Katara above him.

"I-I have to go," the warrior stammered while using his free hand to place his boomerang in its case. However he quickly put his other hand atop Harlow's as his eyes steadied on his face, "Please tell me your name."

"Harlow." The dark haired answered while her face saddened with disappointment, it seemed as though she wasn't going to be rescued after all.

"My name's Sokka. I'm going to come back for you, I promise." He gripped her fingers tightly before drawing back.

"No," Harlow closed her eyes, sinking back away from the bars, "It's too dangerous for you, Zuko will find you and he will hurt you."

Harlow opened her eyes to Sokka's hand reaching through the bars holding something clutched in his fist. "Take it," He said while shaking his hand.

Harlow held out her hands as a necklace dropped into her palms. It was beautiful hand carved necklace, each section a perfectly carved square of animal bone. The same necklace he had been wearing moments ago. She smiled and clutched the necklace in her grasp, her fingers feeling over the smooth texture.

"I'm going to come back for that. You have to keep it safe for me okay?" the Water Tribe warrior spoke while rising to his feet. Harlow gave the first genuine smile in the whole day while nodding as she watched him turn towards the exit to the deck. "I'll come back for you Harlow,

"I promise."

With that the boy darted down the hall, the sound of his footsteps dwindling to mere echoes. Almost immediately Harlow jumped to her feet and stared out the skylight as she tried to get a final glimpse of him but she saw nothing. Before turning her eyes away she managed to see the silhouette of a large animal dart across the moon, leaving her smiling.

Sitting down on the cot Harlow curled up against the pillow, twiddling the necklace in her fingers. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to remember Sokka's face, reliving their encounter over and over in her head for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ends the fluffy chapter 2! Any questions, feedback, total hate mail. I'd love to hear to hear it. See you next chapter!<strong>


	3. Taking a Dive

Harlow cursed the sun as it raised above her skylight, illuminating its powerful rays into her window and disrupting her from her sleep. Her mind never strayed from what took place hours earlier about the strange warrior in blue. She smiled as she once again and held the necklace in her fingers, rubbing her thumbs against its smooth texture. Sokka's voice flooded her head as she relived the encounter over and over in her mind, remembering his last words;

"I'll come back for you, I promise."

Perhaps her imprisonment wouldn't be as long as she had hoped. Before she could reminisce one more time the iron door creaked open. Quickly she shoved the necklace behind her back before sitting on it, keeping it out of view of the approaching Fire Prince. Zuko's stare was different than the day prior; orbs once filled with fire and anger were sullen and downcast. Harlow's face puzzled at his look as he shuffled into the small cell standing opposite of the sitting girl on the cot.

"Hi," He spoke awkwardly while his eyes wandered around the cell before once again casting to the floor.

"What do you want?" Harlow sneered while bringing her knees to her chest.

"About yesterday," he began, "I was wrong by putting my hands on you. And for that I apologize." Zuko spoke as it was obvious he did not even want to level with the tribes' girl. Harlow stared deeply into his eyes while trying to convince her mind that she should not sucker punch the prince in the face.

Taking a deep breath she sighed before muttering, "Sure."

"Look if you…never mind you would never understand." Zuko turned to face the iron bars. Harlow once again grew a puzzled look as she studied the back of the young prince. He couldn't have been much older than her, yet he was one of the most violent cold hearted people she had ever met. And with that scar on his face, he must have been through something very hard in his past. Perhaps Nam Ra was right, maybe instead of using violence and anger she should, I don't know,

Be nice, and listen.

"Maybe I would understand if you told me something. I don't know…about you." Harlow asked while shuffling her body to sit with her legs crossed. The dark haired prince turned to stare quizodly at the young girl, his face recessing from his angered stare.

"What is this, some savage earth bending mind tactic?" his eyes never wavered from Harlow's face as she rolled her green eyes.

"Of course, I'm going to use my 'savage' mind powers and convince you to let me go." Harlow huffed while her lips twitched to a smirk, "I'd rather knock you senseless and swim ashore." Little did she know..

"Is that a threat?" Zuko sneered while pulling his body into a strong fire bending stance. The young simply laughed while resting her head on her palms.

"It's a joke; though if you don't let me go I will find my own way out. Do all fire benders lack a sense of humor, as well as humility?"

"Very funny, do you think I haven't heard all the Anti Fire Nation propaganda?"

"Propaganda?" Harlow repeated her voice rising at the young prince's statement, "You think that Fire benders aren't ruthless, heartless, humorless, and senseless killers? If anything your propaganda is factual intellect!"

"And what would you know, as far as I am concerned you are just a peasant girl from some savage tribe in the earth kingdom. And you aren't even a bender."

And that was the last straw. Sure Harlow could stand the occasional jab against her people, but to insult her lack of bending was an insult to her lack of talent. And that, dear readers, was not okay.

"Yeah we'll I'm a face bender so how about I show you what I can do with yours," Harlow growled while jumping to her feet. However the girl quickly gasped as Zuko pointed to the cot underneath her

"What is that?"

Before Harlow could whirl around the dark haired boy snatched the necklace from underneath her, holding it between his delicate fingers as he examined it with his eyes narrowing.

"Bones from an arctic seal, from the water tribe! You do know them!" Harlow could feel his anger radiate from his body in waves of heat, almost illuminating his skin in an amber glow. Harlow however stood fearless against the fire bender, as if he stood no threat to her at all.

"Give me the necklace back." She spoke with a deadly snarl.

"You will tell me where you got this."

"I said give it back." Harlow ordered again. Dangling Sokka's necklace in his fingers his opposite hand lit a small flame from underneath it, signaling her to stop.

"This seems important to you," Zuko mused while a devious smile crept across his lips, "It would be a shame to see something happen to it."

Harlow's eyes widened at his seriousness. Immediately she withdrew her arms from her fighting stance, her saddened eyes leveling with the angered prince.

"Now tell me, where did you get this necklace?" Zuko asked again.

Harlow's mouth began to open as to speak, but no words came from her lips. She could tell him that she had meet the Water Tribe boy last night when she had laid awake, he had given her the necklace, and he had left, presumably with the Avatar and the flying bison. Perhaps she would get the necklace back, but then what? Iroh's books he had given her told her about the story of the Avatar, some being that could master the four elements of their world. And of the war; she had thought that her father had died protecting the village from a small fleet of angered Fire Nation rebels, but no. The entire Fire Nation was behind this attack; with their masks of telling the world that they wanted to share their greatness. Her father had died to protect their 'greatness' from her brothers and her tribe. And like her father, Harlow would do the same. If this Avatar and Sokka could protect her village and the world from the Fire Nation, then she too would die to protect them.

Suddenly Harlow's fingers tightened into a fist as she shot her left arm forward, successfully punching the Fire Nation prince square in the nose, sending him tumbling backwards to the cell floor. Harlow immediately grabbed the necklace from his grasp before running out of the open cell door while contemplating her next move. Smirking to herself she mused, 'I do make a good face bender'.

Bolting up the stairs to the top deck Harlow darted past the unsuspecting guards as she stared blankly at the barren sea that swayed around her. She was miles away from any country, island, even a rock. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea she had planned.

"Harlow what are you doing?" Iroh asked while standing from his pai sho table. Harlow stared at him wide eyed before a bolt of fire shooting from the lower deck caught her attention. As the flame settled Zuko emerged from the smoke, anger radiating from his core as his face was tangled in a mixture of madness and blood from his now broken nose.

"Get her," he spoke with fire licking from his lips, "do it now!"

Harlow slowly walked backwards as the guards slowly began to corner her, Zuko stalking in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iroh spoke angrily as he tried to reason with his nephew.

"Uncle stay out of this," Zuko ordered while fire daggers emerged from his fists. Harlow stared at his dangerous eyes as her back pressed against the edge of the ship. Turning she stared down at the large drop towards the blue sea. She smiled as she remembered the time she had first learned to swim with her father and brother, how she hated it at first, but grew to love the cool feeling against her skin. She remembered rowing with her brothers in her canoe days before she was captured. Turning back to Iroh and the others she stared into the older man's sad eyes before smiling.

"Harlow don't," Iroh began while holding his arms out. Zuko paused in his mad attack to look at his uncle before turning towards Harlow who was now standing on the edge of the ship. Clutching Sokka's necklace in her hands her once glaring eyes softened as she stared at the prince momentarily. Zuko paused in his angered rant to return an eerie stare only to widen his eyes as he witnessed the girl fall back into the open air as she tossed herself off of the ship.

Zuko immediately ran to the edge of the ship followed by Iroh and his guards in search for any signs of the girl, their hope fading fast as each moment past.

Harlow hit the water hard as she managed to steady her body against the violent current. She was surprised to see that she was still conscious let alone alive after her dangerous tumble. She refused to die on that ship in the hands of a fire bender; instead she opted to fall to sea, hoping the fall would kill her. Since that action failed she would swim as far away from the ship as possible until exhaustion claimed her. Wiggling her arms she managed to pull her head to the surface in a desperate attempt to gasp for air. However a large wave crashed into her open mouth, sending her rolling under the water.

"There she is!" One of the guards shouted while pointing to Harlow's head as she gasped for air.

"How could she survive such a fall?" another one commented. Amongst the chaos Zuko managed to rip off his boots and top armor, leaping over the edge of the ship in a dive to the cold seas. The shock almost through the fire prince out of his senses as he opened his eyes under the water in search for Harlow's sunken body, as the sun peaked its rays from the clouds he could see her illuminating figure slowly submerging into the dark.

Iroh watched the waters below him with great concern as neither Harlow nor his nephew emerged from the blue sea. Ordering the soldiers to throw a line into the water he nearly doubled over as he felt a sudden yank at the strong red rope. "Pull them up, quickly!" Iroh practically shouted as he waited eagerly for two living bodies to be thrown on deck. The soldiers grunted and groaned as they pulled at the rope slowly heaving it on the deck. Within minutes Zuko's head emerged over the railing as he was pulled onto the dock with Harlow clutched at his waist. The tired prince panted heavily as he released Harlow's unconscious body from his grip before rolling onto his back to better catch his breath.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh yelled cheerfully as he kneeled at his nephew's side, pulling off his clock to place over the shuddering boy, "Are you alright?" Zuko nodded weakly while turning his head to his side to examine the foolish girl he risked his life to rescue. Like she was asleep she laid next to him in silence, her fingers still woven into the Water Tribe necklace. His unfocused eyes tried to contain to her chest to see if she was breathing but he could not tell.

A soldier came to her side placing two fingers to her neck in an attempt to gather a pulse as Zuko pulled his body into a sitting position. After a long pause the soldier lifted his head and nodded to the prince signaling she was still alive, but barely. Iroh waved the soldier away as he kneeled next to the girl, slowly pulling her head from the iron floor of the ship. Almost instantly a loud gurgle was heard from her throat as she poured the sea water out of her lips followed by a steady breathing pattern as her head rolled over Iroh's arms, her eyes remaining closed.

"She needs medical attention," Iroh stated while passing her limp figure to the two soldiers behind him, "And you as well prince Zuko?"

"No," The young prince responded softly while taking to his feet. He walked slowly towards the command tower to his room, spending the rest of the day there while the ship sailed across the sea.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Zuko felt the door to his bedroom creak opened as Iroh entered the small room with his usual tray of tea in his hands. The dark haired teen paid him no attention as he stared at the flame of the candle on the night stand next to him as he laid in his bed. It wasn't until he felt the sudden shift on his mattress did he turn to see his uncle sitting next to him.<p>

"You were very brave today Prince Zuko," Iroh began while taking a sip from his cup of jasmine tea. Zuko pulled his body to a sitting position as he listened to his uncle speak, "Jumping into freezing waters to save a young girl is,"

"She's a prisoner holding information about the Avatar." Zuko cut his uncle off as angered crossed his eyes, "That's all she is."

"Well you're wrong actually." Iroh's bold statement threw off the young prince as the candle flame flared violently.

Iroh smiled at his nephew's outburst, "She is not affiliated with the Avatar and his friends, much to your disappointment I'm sure." Before Zuko could argue Iroh held up his hand.

"The other night I managed to stumble across the Avatar and his friends aboard our ship. I didn't let them see me but it appears they were trying to sabotage the ship. The young Water Tribe boy seemed to go under the ship. It was moments before he emerged and he and his sister seemed to argue before they flew away on their flying bison. It seems to me that he was also missing something; his necklace."

Zuko stared wide eyed as he continued, "It seems that the water bender had thrown our compass off course considering I saw the sun rise in the west this morning. But think Zuko, if this girl had really known the Avatar why wouldn't her friends rescue her when she was aboard our ship?"

"So you let them sabotage my ship!" Zuko shouted, completely ignoring his uncle's statements about the girls' relations to the Avatar.

Iroh sighed and took another sip from his tea. "Zuko listen. As much as you like to think you've found a link to the Avatar you have not. However you have seem to have found someone just like you."

"You think that peasant girl is like me? That savage tribe girl? She broke my nose!" Zuko shouted while pointing to the large knot on the bridge of his nose.

"You and Harlow are both stubborn and prideful. And as you've seen today the both of you never think your actions through. Perhaps you should stop spending time interrogating her and actually get to know her."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're wrong uncle. If that Water Tribe boy gave that girl his necklace than perhaps he's coming back for her. I'm keeping her on this ship and I will use her as a link to the capture of the Avatar."

Iroh let out a deep sigh before rising to his feet, "Remember what I said Zuko." With that he closed the door leaving the young prince to ponder at his words. Zuko sighed and stared at the ceiling. Harlow was a common girl of a tribe, and he was the crown prince…well prince to the Fire Nation. How could they be similar? With an annoyed grunt he pulled himself from his bed, closing his bedroom door behind him as he turned towards the infirmary.

**See you next chapter: Rate&Review**


	4. The Commander and the Prince

**When I first published the first chapter I hated this story, but as I imagine and I type, I'm falling in love with it even more. Hope you feel the same my many small, but loyal readers. Enjoy chapter 4.**

'Why, why am I alive?'

* * *

><p>Harlow should really consider keeping a record for waking up in strange places. Ever since she was kept captive aboard Zuko's ship it was the second time she found her eyes slowly wandering across her lids, as she studied her new surroundings. From the depths of the ocean she now found herself in the tangles of a white blanket and the familiar rocking of her stomach inside her abdomen. She was back on the ship, and she was once again captured.<p>

The jolt of adrenaline fueled her body as she shot up from her hospital bed, her fingers clutching at her white sheets. She was even more surprised to see that she was not alone as the prince she had punched seemingly moments ago was watching her like a predator, sitting with his arms and legs crossed. His brow lifted slightly as he was aware of her every move, yet Harlow found nothing threatening in his gaze.

The girl stared at him in a long pause before darting her eyes to her palms which were still clutching the sheets. Her eyes widened however once she realized that the once crisp blankets were the only things she was clutching. The necklace was missing. Sokka's necklace was missing. Her frantic movements resurfaced as she threw the bed sheets off her body in search of her beloved treasure. Before she eventually tore apart the infirmary Zuko spoke, "Your neck."

Harlow stopped for a moment to once again lock eyes with the banished prince. Slowly she drew her hands to her jugular, a cool sense of relief flooding her veins as she felt the bone necklace on her fingertips. However her stubborn nature caused her to glare at Zuko.

"Why? Last time I remember you were going to burn it."

"And last time I remember I was saving you from the ocean!" Zuko shot back while uncrossing his legs. Widening his sitting stance he rested his elbows at his knees while his chin fixed itself on his bridged fingers.

"You still think I have something to do with them don't you?"

Zuko's faced scrunched into a half snarl as he remembered his uncle's words hours ago. "I know the Avatar was on this ship, and I know of your relation with the Water Tribe boy."

Harlow returned said snarled while covering her blush that crept across her face, "He just gave me the necklace, and he's coming to rescue me, not that I need his help."

"Yea I'm sure," Zuko rebutted while a smirk crept across his face. Harlow's eyes narrowed while her blush receded from her face. "And that is why I am keeping you here."

"Why do you want the Avatar anyways? He sounds like he's trying to help people, unlike you."

"You wouldn't understand, I don't even know why I'm leveling with you." Zuko and Harlow stared at each other while a wave of silence took over the two teens.

"Why do you always glare at me like that?" Harlow growled while she too fixed her position to a comfortable legs crossed pose. Her feet wiggled at her knees which Zuko almost found humorous.

"Last time I let my eyes off of you I had my nose broken."

Zuko's face twisted as Harlow let out a small giggle only to flip her lips into her mouth as she glanced at the large whelp on bridge of Zuko's nose.

"Here let me fix that." She spoke while swigging her legs off the bed as she landed uneasily on her feet. Zuko immediately pulled himself into a fire bending stance as Harlow rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Stop being such a baby."

Slowly drawing her hand to his face her index and middle finger folded as she drew Zuko's nose into the base of her fingers before cocking her hand to the left, correcting the young heir's nose into place with a loud pop. Zuko inadvertently slapped her hand away as he cupped his throbbing nose, cursing loudly at the tribe's girl with words not even her brothers would say. However after a few minutes the ranting prince subsided as the pain indeed faded away.

"You're like my brother Kenai," Harlow began as she climbed back onto the comfy mattress, "One time he broke his nose while training with the warriors and he groaned like a baby for hours. And it was his fault in the first place. I had to hold him down while I put it back into place."

"You have brothers?" Zuko asked, perhaps a few minutes of small talk would shut his uncle up about getting to know his prisoner.

"Why do you care?" Harlow responded. Zuko threw his arms up in anger as he rose to his feet.

"Why are you so defensive? I ask you one question and you jump on me like a wild animal."

Harlow hopped to her feet standing on her tippy toes as she tried to raise her head higher than the hot headed prince, "You just want to know my family so you can use them as bait to capture the Avatar. Like you care anything about me; you only seem to care about yourself."

"That's not true," Zuko shouted while balling his fists at his waist, "Take it back."

"No way, you are a spoiled, egotistical fire baby that only cares about you, yourself, and a boy named prince Zuko."

"If I hadn't cared about my fathers love I wouldn't be capturing the avatar in the first place!" Harlow ducked as a wave of flames poured from Zuko's lips as he tilted his head back to shout his rebuttal. Zuko however wished that moment never happened as the gap forming in Harlow's mouth widened. So Zuko hadn't gone out of his way to capture the Avatar in the first place? This was a mission sent to him by his father, a man who could only have his affections one over by acts to his self greed. Perhaps Zuko didn't want to capture the Avatar at all. And yet Harlow herself was on this outlandish adventure she had not signed up for as well. We're they really so different after all?

"Its not fair is it?" Harlow asked while rubbing her fingers at the necklace, "Having a destiny chosen for you."

Zuko seemed shocked by her statement. How would she know anything about destiny, honor, and losing it all?

"What do you know about destiny? As far as I see it, you're just,"

"Some peasant from a tribal village." Harlow finished for him while exhaling a deep breath, "But I'm not that one dimensional. And I suppose your more than just," she swallowed hard as she ground through her teeth, "A spoiled Fire Nation Prince."

"I am." Zuko responded while taking to his seat once again while Harlow followed soon afterwards, "And you would never understand." And besides, Zuko didn't want to talk about it anyways.

"Look I don't need you gutting out your little secrets like a girl," Harlow smiled while crossing her legs while her hands wrapped around her ankles, "But considering I'm still your captive to use against the Avatar I might as well formally introduce myself."

Harlow rose to her feet, and stood opposite to the young prince. Moving her hands she placed her left palm atop the tip of her fingers on her right hand. Holding out her hands she bowed politely, "My name is Harlow, daughter of Mantos and Halea now passed. Youngest to Hanow and Kenai and the greatest warrior that ever lived (she made up that last part). My favorite color is black I love paddling on the river and I am terrified of frogs." Her tongue stuck out at the end.

"What was that?" Zuko asked perplexed at her strange behavior. Harlow dropped her hands to her sides, placing them on her hips.

"It's call an introduction."

"I mean the hands." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"It's how we greet people in our village, well the formal way at least. What's the Fire Nation way? Or do you just burn their feet or something."

"Far from that," Zuko responded while he too took to his feet placing his hands in his countries greeting before bowing to the young girl. "The Fire Nation is born of respect and honor and a bit of narcissism, but they don't tell you that there." Harlow smiled at his poor attempt as a humorist and gave a small tug at his exposed ponytail before exiting the infirmary.

"What was that for?" Zuko yelled while rubbing at his head.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me," Harlow responded while trying to maneuver her way around the command tower, "Now take me to the deck of the ship, I want to show you something." Zuko rolled his eyes while grabbing her wrist to pull her in the right direction; he didn't know why he was so eager to want to converse with the young girl, let alone give her the freedom to wander the deck of the ship. Yet he was somewhat intrigued by her strange nature, and perhaps his uncle was right, they weren't so different after all. Yet the Fire Nation was better, of course.

Zuko strode onto the deck as the sun poured onto the metal ship, slightly heating its iron floor. Distracted by the view Zuko barely had time to react as Harlow ran from behind him, jumping on his back to send him crashing to the floor. She laughed as she hopped off of him, twisting her body into a crouched fighting stance.

Zuko however had enough of Harlow's 'strange nature'. One moment they're sharing cultural traditions and now she is jumping all over him like a wild animal.

"Come on get up!" Harlow wined while Zuko rose to his knees.

"You want to explain what that was?"

"It's called rolling," Harlow began as Zuko finally rose to his feet, "In my tribe warrior's practice rolling when they spar. There's two people, one tries to knock the other to the ground and when they fall and roll once, the opposite gets a point. And I already have one point."

"That sounds completely barbaric." Zuko huffed while crossing his arms.

Harlow scoffed, "Well if you didn't take my weapons away from me we could actually spar."

"I keep forgetting you aren't a bender." Zuko smirked, obviously severely irritating the young girl. Harlow gave a strong side swipe with her foot, smashing it against Zuko's calf sending him doubling over in a fit of pain and cursing.

"And now I have two points." The dark haired girl chimed while extending out a hand to the fallen prince. Zuko gently grabbed Harlow's delicate hand but gave a sudden yank, pulling her to the ground.

"One."

"You little sneak!" Harlow laughed while jumping to her feet while attempting to tackle the prince again. From across the deck Iroh smiled while sipping his tea at his pai sho table. It was a long time since he had seen his young nephew actually have some kind of fun since they had boarded the ship in his exile. And even better the elderly man could almost see a small smile creak across his face. Zuko had never been the one to act his age; even as a child he was always studying Fire Nation warfare or stealing swords from his father to practice with. And to this day he would never go out of his way to have fun or enjoy himself even though he was a teenager after all.

Across the deck the two teens continued to spar as Harlow leaped into a strong butterfly kick towards Zuko only to be blocked by his forearm. Harlow was relentless as she sent wave of kicks and thrusts, overwhelming the young prince.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zuko asked breathlessly as he managed to dodge the final kick in her assault. Harlow smiled as she stared down at her feet. "It's the way of our tribe. Most people use their upper hands when fighting, however we use powerful kicks and spins to frighten and throw off our enemy, and to teach fire benders a lesson."

Harlow and Zuko stopped their brawl while a large naval ship overshadowed the sun as it pulled right next to Zuko's patrol ship. The large ship loomed over the smaller scout vessel, the sheer size giving Harlow a small shiver up her spine.

"What is that?" Harlow asked while placing her hand above her eyes to get a better view of the massive vessel. Zuko however balled his fingers to a fist as he grunted through his teeth,

"Its Zhao."

Harlow's head immediately turned to Zuko's as she tried to remember where she had heard that name before. Her mind raced as she tried to configure the familiarity in that word as Zuko prepared to strike as the metal bridge drew across the water connecting the two ships. Zuko gently pulled at Harlow's shoulders as he stepped in front of her as three figures emerged from the head of the other ship. Harlow set a low glare towards the three men, sensing Zuko's anger from behind him.

The three men strode across the deck as the approached Harlow and the young prince. From behind the two soldiers Zhao appeared dressed in his full armor with a devious smile painted on his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite banished prince, and it seems you've found a little peasant girlfriend to play with." The commander snaked while toying with his beard.

"What do you want!" Zuko hissed while staring his nemesis in the face. It had been weeks since he had last fought Zhao in their Angi Kai but even he knew better to think that he wouldn't be far off his back from catching the Avatar.

"Well I was sailing at sea hunting the Avatar and wanted to drop in and see how your progress was going along."

Harlow's eyes suddenly grew wide as she studied his face, her memories flooding back into her brain. When she was seven her father had passed; she remembered waiting eagerly for her father to return home from the battle against the Fire Nation, yet as she watched the men return from atop the hill, she could not find her father. She remembered running to Hanow begging him for their father but she saw in his face that their dad was not coming back. Crying into Hanow's armor she remembered his words, "I will avenge him Harlow, I will kill the commander who took his life;

I will kill Zhao."

Harlow's face seemingly morphed into that of a mad woman as she shoved Zuko from behind her darting towards the trio of Fire Nation soldiers. Cocking back her fist she swung violently at the older man only to miss and be caught in his strong arms.

"You killed my father!" She screamed before being slapped harshly by the commander before falling to her knees.

"You better teach your little wench some respect when she speaks to a commanding officer!" Zhao spit through his teeth while curling his hand in her hair, pulling the girl to her feet.

Zuko ran towards the frightened girl only to be stopped by the two guards at Zhao's side. "Zhao stop!" the young boy practically pleaded as his rival continued to toy with Harlow. The girls sneered and tugged at Zhao's grip, foregoing any pain at the tugging of her scalp. The devious man however placed his opposite hand at her throat, causing her to freeze in her movement as his hand lowered down her body.

"You know for a girl of your age you are very, developed." Zhao smirked while rubbing his hands across Harlow's chest. The young girl fought back the frightened tears that formed at her creases as she shot a bullet of spit onto the side burned man's face. Zhao shouted loudly in disgust as he wiped the saliva from his cheek.

"Perhaps this will teach you a lesson!" he pulled his fingers into a fist yet before he could strike a ball of fire into her Iroh's powerful voice cut him off.

"Zhao let her go!"

Zhao's eyes narrowed as he tossed Harlow from his grip while snapping his fingers to his soldiers to release the now fuming Fire Nation Prince.

"General Iroh," Zhao began, coating is words with sweetness, "It's always a shame to see the great Dragon of the West living in such horrible conditions on a rouge ship in Earth Kingdom waters."

Iroh held out a hand to Zuko as he practically lunged himself at the unguarded commander. Iroh smiled gingerly while patting his rolling stomach, "They feed me well here and I am quite comfortable. Now is there something you'd wish to discuss with me and my nephew? If not you best be on your way before the high tide comes in."

Zhao snorted his nose in the air before bidding the general a farewell before turning with his men towards his ship. Even a narcissist like himself could hear the deadly tone in Iroh's words. Within moments the large naval ship detached from the small scout ship, setting sail towards the north.

Zuko waited while the ship sailed away before shooting an angry blast of fire from his fists, thundering a cry from his lips.

"He thinks he can do whatever he wants! And he gets away with it every time."

"Zuko please," Iroh spoke gently while placing a hand on his nephews shoulder, "You're scaring your guest."

Zuko's amber eyes downcast to Harlow's curled body as she sat on the deck of the ship, her knees curled into her chest. She stared into the man's face who had killed her father, and she couldn't even defend herself from his advances. Even though he was miles away she could still feel his hot calloused hands on her skin, her neck, her chest. Her stomach hurled at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Zuko began to ask only to be cut off by the dark haired girls abrupt snarl.

"I'm fine." Her cold whisper was as if her tongue was laced with ice, "I don't care what you think. But I swear… on the grave of my father will see Zhao dead before the winter solstice sets."

Zuko took a seat next to the young girl as the two watched the last moments of the large navel ship hit the horizon before settling out of view. His next words caused Harlow's heart to beat faster, yet her cold eyes never fazed.

"I'll help you."

**See you next chapter! Rate and review please or at least give me feedback. ROVE ME!**


	5. Fluff your Pillows

**Awh thanks for an amazing spike in readers and confidence people! **

**Hidansgirl1234: Yupp there's a tag team! And it gets pretty interesting as things go on!**

**Shelbywayloves: thanks for the amazing feedback! **

**And thanks to Shelby I decided to write a small filler fluff before the next chapter (Which is so bad ass its unreal) so enjoy a little cuddly moment.**

* * *

><p>Zuko practically burned a hole in his shoe as he paced back and forth around the ship in the following days after Zhao's unwanted visit. Harlow hadn't resurfaced herself much since their pact to take down the commander, a pact which neither of them knew how to accomplish. And the egotistical prince hated to admit it, but he had actually missed her scowling appearance lurking behind his shoulder. Before Zhao had even arrived they were actually enjoying themselves, now he was almost certain that she wanted nothing to do with her or any fire benders aboard the ship.<p>

And yet, as it was Zuko's fate, he was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Harlow was deep inside the command tower wandering around the large galley kitchen as Iroh was pulling box among box onto the large wooden table, he was right, they do feed him well here. The old man let out a disgruntled howl as his fingers wiggled at the box only inches from his fingernails.<p>

"Here let me," Harlow replied while extending her delicate arms to pull the last crate from the shelves. Curiosity taking over her she pulled open the box revealing two large canteens while the smell of cinders and cinnamon perked her nose.

"What is that?" She questioned while pushing the crate towards the old general. Iroh smiled while pulling one of the jugs out and setting it on the table. "Surely your tribe has a stash of liquor somewhere?"

Harlow's eyes beamed at the old general's statement. In her tribe everyone drank liquor on a regular basis; not to say they were a tribe full of forest lushes; however when the waters became infiltrated with oil and other poisons from the Fire Nation ships wine was a much better substitute. However once Harlow's smelled the bottle Iroh offered her, even she knew this was extremely potent.

"It's called fire wine," Iroh began while pouring himself a small glass, "and it has been a favorite of mine for years. However a fire bender must be very careful when drinking wine or any other liquor."

"Why?" Harlow asked while continuing to examine the bottles before her.

"The base of fire bender's power comes from the stomach, and the breath. If someone was to drink too much wine they can become very sick, breathe fire uncontrollably, and possibly explode!"

Harlow's green eyes beamed at a devious idea brewing within her mind. Fire breathing, spontaneous combustion? This was too good to be true.

"Can I have one of these?" She asked innocently with a sweet smile. Iroh's eyebrow furrowed as he studied the sweet mask of his nephew's captive. Sighing he closed his eyes and passed the girl the large jug.

"You two be careful."

Harlow gave another sweet smile before practically skipping out of the kitchen galley strait towards the command tower.

It was nearly sunset as Harlow had finally found her target, I mean the prince of course discussing plans for capturing the Avatar. The young girl wasted no time letting herself in, pulling Zuko out of his conversation in mid sentence.

"Have some," She smiled while shoving the bottle in his hand. The soldiers and crew members gave an awkward stare at two teens before starting their own miniature conversations while Zuko handled Harlow's abrasiveness. He had let the crew and guards know that Harlow was now free to roam about the ship but any antics of her escaping would be dealt with as if treason not to do so. Even so the crew often gave the girl mixed looks she wandered about the ship, suspicious of her strange behavior, such as this.

Zuko eyed the strange bottle that was in his hand before shaking his head before pushing it back to Harlow, "What are you doing? And no I don't want that."

Yet Harlow was persistent, and relentless. "No try it, it's great, have a lot actually."

"I said no," Zuko responded in a harsh tone, "What is that anyways?"

"Fire wine." The whole crew in the command tower practically perked up at the young girls answer, some with their mouth watering for a taste of the sweet nectar. Harlow noticed this of course and shoved Zuko out of her way before dangling it above the crew like a bone to hungry puppies.

"I say we had enough of captain Zuko's ordering for one day, shall we drink gentlemen?"

The crew nodded and agreed before following Harlow out of the command tower to the lower deck; leaving Zuko practically fuming in anger, literally.

"You can't just order my men around, this is mutiny!"

Harlow rolled her eyes at his dramatic outburst, "Its not mutiny it's fun. Maybe you can join us once you get that crab from out of your ass."

Zuko really hated himself for letting her out of her shackles. Watching her disappear from the room he set out a large bolt of fire from his fists, smothering the command tower in a hot flame.

* * *

><p>Harlow's plan was in full effect, and working perfectly. She sat with lieutenant Jee and the other crew members of the ship on the large deck talking about families and war stories as if she was with her own people. She smiled at the other men who, much like her was in the early stages of intoxication with red cheeks and a bit of slurr in their words. And though no one could see, she practically laughed out loud knowing that Zuko was still in the command tower, presumably with his arms crossed sulking about everyone's fun. In fact he was on his way down now.<p>

"Look uncle!" Zuko scoffed while standing from across the deck glaring at Harlow and his mutinous crew, "She's getting my soldiers drunk so she can escape! And then they'll all be too lazy and weak to fight the Avatar when he gets here."

Iroh couldn't help but to laugh out loud at his nephew's strange thinking pattern, his brother's traits seemingly pouring out of him. "Prince Zuko I think you overestimate our guest sometimes. I think she is just really trying to have some fun."

"Drinking wine and conversing is not fun!" as if on cue a large roar of laughter came from across the deck as Harlow appeared to be telling a story from her tribe. Zuko grunted and stormed over to the small group with Iroh following in pursuit.

"And then Hanow said, what's the _point?" _Harlow finished her joke causing another wave of laughter from the men. She smiled inwardly as she felt Zuko's hot headedness from behind her.

"I think the point is that you're all drunk!" Zuko shot back only to receive no laughs from the crew. Harlow gave him a large smile while crossing her arms.

"Have you come to have some fun yet?" She smirked while handing him a large glass of the fire wine. Zuko scrunched is face into a snarl at the thought to her earlier comment about said crab in said…well you know.

"Hey Harlow how about a dance?" The cook shouted before nearly falling off the barel he sat on.

"Yeah, show us!" another crew member spoke up. Harlow blushed while turning to face her drunken audience.

"Yeah, show us your primitive moves." Zuko gritted from beneath his teeth, yet made sure it was loud enough for Harlow to hear, which she did of course.

"Alright alright, one dance. I can't believe you don't do that in the Fire Nation." Harlow stuck her tongue out childishly at Zuko before turning to the crew. Taking a stand in the middle of the circle the fire from behind her illumined her frame while casting her shadow against the ships floor. The cook pulled out a pipa and began to strum his fingers to the cords.

Harlow couldn't lie she was nervous. She wasn't considered a fabulous dancer among her people but the thought that she was so far away from them made her nervous as well as homesick. As the music began to fill her ears she closed her eyes while swaying slightly and thought of home, the images flooding into her mind. She assumed it was the wine but the images that were flooding her senses were so real and vivid, like she was there herself. She could see her brothers, Kita, even Nam Ra standing before her, their faces smiling and glowing. She relished the moment and their faces, trying to pull each detail from them as if it was the last time she'd see them. Turning her face she smiled brighter as she saw the face of the warrior she had meet days before, the boy named Sokka. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter as the music came back into her senses, and the faces of her beloved began to disappear.

Opening her eyes again she found herself once again aboard the ship in front of the crew, their eyes locked to her body and their mouths practically agape in a mixture even she couldn't decipher. It was a long pause before the men started clapping loudly even cheering at her dance that even she forgot she was doing, perhaps she was getting a little too intoxicated.

"That was amazing! Truly beautiful, don't you think so prince Zuko?" Iroh praised while clapping his hands with the others. Zuko still stood agape while he stared at his smiling captive as she received hugs and pats on the back. The ways she moved, her hands, it was raw, gritting, and extremely…well sexy! Feeling his blood rush to both his face and his body he quickly doused himself with the large glass of wine, practically swallowing it in one gulp. As if his eye sight was bad enough due to his scar his vision almost completely blurred as the wine was quick to settle within him. Finally Harlow's plan was in full motion, yet unfortunately she was too drunk to realize.

* * *

><p>The even went on with more laughs and chatter from the small crew of the ship; even some were passed out on the floor as the moon hung high above them. Harlow smirked as Zuko continued to drink from the large jug with the other men, his drunken stupor becoming apparent to everyone, causing much laughter and teasing. Harlow slowly got up before tugging the drunk prince from his seat, leading him to the command tower, "Come on, you're obviously completely and totally wasted. And time for bed."<p>

She held in a smile from him as Zuko wined like a little girl, "I want to stayyyy."

"You're going to fall off the ship, and you're going to drown, because you're drunk, and that's bad." The sober part of Harlow's brain wondered if that statement even made any sense.

Zuko chuckled and gave the girl a tug while she dragged him down the dim hallway, "This is my room silly, come in with me."

It wasn't much of a demand as it was a declarative statement as he yanked her arm and almost threw her into the room. her drunk posture tired to catch herself as she fell backwards on to Zuko's bed, the boy jumping on it shortly after.

"You're going to stay with me." he mumbled from underneath his pillow causing Harlow to let out the laugh she'd been holding in for quite some time.

"No I'm not, I like that water tribe warrior, and I cannot I tell you I cannot, spoil myself for him."

Zuko rolled on his back in irritation, staring at Harlow with a snarl, "That guy is a weak peasant from a hole in the ice. He couldn't even save you if he wanted to."

It seemed that all of the playfulness of drunken Zuko left him after he had finished is statement, causing Harlow's emotions to do the same.

"Why do you have to call everyone peasants all the time! You're not even a real prince, I heard you were excommunicated by your father, which makes you a peasant like me!" she didn't know if the wine caused her to shout like that be she was sure as hell happy to have said it, well almost.

Harlow expected the dark haired boy to shoot fire from his eyeballs and explode with anger and harsh words but she was taken aback by his stoic appearance as he glared into the ceiling above them, "You don't know what it's like to be me, so don't put me in the same category as you." His voice was soft yet deadly, almost full of a mixture of angry and saddened emotions. Harlow studded his scared face as he stared away from her, her eyes getting lost in the groves of his burns. Reaching her hand she pressed softly against his rough skin causing Zuko to turn away abruptly, staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"What happened to it?" She asked softly. Zuko sighed while folding his hands across his stomach.

"My father banished me, the scar proves it so. He challenged my honor and I failed him, so now I have to gain it back."

"Hunting the Avatar?" Zuko Nodded at Harlow's question. The dark haired girl rolled on her stomach while propping her head up with hands, elbows resting on the lush bed.

"You can think whatever you want, but I will find him, capture him, and return home a hero."

"And then what?" Harlow proposed while staring intently at his scar, "What will you do, become Fire Lord, what about the war?"

"I'll end it." He answered simply. He really didn't want to question himself for why he was having a deep, alcohol induced conversation, but quite frankly he secretly enjoyed talking to her, regardless of their bickering.

Harlow's face snarled slightly at his simplistic answer. How could he end over one hundred years of suffering with an answer such as 'I'll end it'?

"Don't you want to do something else with your life? Maybe you should stop the war by helping the avatar not hunting him down like a deranged madman."

"You don't understand," Zuko retorted while glaring at her. Harlow was beginning to hate that saying, "What do you know about honor, destiny, and pride, and losing it all because you stood up for someone other than yourself!"

Harlow couldn't help but to shoot up from the bed, flailing her arms in a mix of uncomfortable anger and drunken madness.

"What do I know? What do I know? When I was born my mother died, because of me! And my brothers hated me for it! My older brother Hanow ignored me for the first five years of my life. I had to grow up basically as a boy to fit in with my family training relentlessly to become a warrior like my brothers and nurturing like my mother. And when I finally turn sixteen it turns out my destiny wasn't to become a soldier, but rather a peacemaker! Every day I trained to become a warrior I was never destined to be. And every day I acted like a mother to my brothers to restore the life and honor I took away from her. So don't you dare talk to me like I'm some simple peasant!"

Zuko seemed shocked by her outburst as her face mingled with anger and tears. He could feel his heart sink slightly as the first tear streaked down her face, Harlow not even bothering to wipe it off as it rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Zuko's eyes downcast to the floor, a wave of guilt hitting his heart, "I didn't mean to make you upset. You just don't…the avatar is my ticket home, to my life. If you could become a warrior again, wouldn't you do anything?"

Harlow thought hard at the young man's question before slowly shaking her head in disagreement leaving Zuko agape. "I really wouldn't. I read those books your uncle gave me. The Fire nation started the war when they wanted to spread their greatness with us all, you were violent and cunning and the Earth Kingdom fought back, with the same violence. We both killed each other for one hundred years, and no one is winning. Maybe my village shaman was right, perhaps the greatest weapon is peacemaking. If not by me than perhaps the avatar."

She studied Zuko's face as curled at her words of the avatar, yet even she could see the pain that welled in his eyes at that word.

"He gives you hope doesn't he?" Harlow asked while once again placing her hand on his scar. She was surprised to see that Zuko didn't pull away from her, but rather let her fingers rest above his brow lid, the cool feeling of her fingers actually soothing him. Zuko decided not to answer her question, but it was apparent to both of them. Harlow gave him a large smile while she leaned closer to the young prince, cupping his face in her fingers before giving him a gentle kiss at the base of his forehead between his brows. Zuko's heart beat rapidly as he tried to comprehend what she had done to him. His blood rushed throughout his body once again as the euphoric sensation took over him.

"I told you there were different ways to great people in my tribe, I showed you the formal way, and this is the personal way; to greet friends and family."

"You think of me as a friend?" Zuko questioned.

Harlow smirked as her checks pressed against her nose in a quirky smile, "Maybe…maybe not." She teased playfully.

A small smile crept across Zuko's lips as Harlow laid down next to him as they continued to stare at the ceiling as if it was a starry night. Suddenly a gurgle was felt in Zuko's abdomen as he let out a large belch laced with fire and smoke, startling the young prince. Harlow let out a large laugh as she rolled to her side. After a night of drinking, fighting, and eventual friendship her planned had finally succeeded.

Fire benders could belch fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Figures how I would finish this story slightly intoxicated myself so if you see spelling errors my bad! but I hope you like this little fluff but the next chapter will be write on the plotline and I'm currently in love with it! Rate and review!<strong>

**Preview for next chapter:**

She was so used to the warmth of the ship, Zuko's abrasiveness, and the smell of fire and cinders everywhere. He was cooler to the touch, soft and gentle, and his scent was something so unexplainably wonderful she dared not to put a word to it. She couldn't believe it.

She received a kiss from Sokka.


	6. Brotherly Love

**Can't stop writing! I got a lot of hits for my story but not too many reviews, so come on people! meh I can't even get mad I love to write and I love that I'm not the only one reading it. And should feel like I should change the rating to M, cuz things get steemy So yeyy, read with me!**

He hated that dream; the one that caused him to toss and turn in his sleeping bag. Every night he would wake up in a mixture of a hot sweat and lusty groan. The same dream about the girl he had meet on Zuko's ship, the girl named,

"Harlow!" Sokka practically gasped as he shot up once again in the middle of the night. Rubbing his eyes he stared at his surroundings realizing he was not in the comfort of the young girls arms, but rather alone in his sleeping bag, on the forest floor, surrounded by the lush tries of their hiding place, with his sister and the avatar sleeping from across the now dim fire.

Sighing he lifted the wool sheet from his sleeping bag only to groan once again at the large bulge protruding from his linen pants. How many times would he have to wake up like this? Rolling the sheets off his hot body the young man threw on his tunic and headed towards the river to once again 'wash' his troubles away against the cool water. He was tired of this, tired of having to wake up each night imagining her face in only a memory; he had to see her again, he promised her to rescue her, but then again his sister thought otherwise.

"_Its too dangerous Sokka! We need to get Aang to the North Pole as we promised him first remember?"_

"I don't need your help Katara," Sokka grumbled while staring into the dark waters reflection. Turning he ran back to the campsite quickly packing a small bag of weapons. Gently stepping over Aang's sleeping form he boarded Appa's head, gently nudging the large animal awake.

"Come on buddy, I need your help on this one." The large animal groaned at his rude awakening before being feed a large bushel of apples, silencing the beast.

"Yip Yip." Sokka whispered softly before Appa flipped his tail, taking sail into the dark night sky.

It seems that sleepless was on the menu as Harlow rolled uneasily in her bed; come to think of it she actually missed the rough texture of the cot. Zuko had ordered she be moved to the command tower in a more comfortable room which just so happened to be across the hall from the young prince. It was hard for her to admit but she actually enjoyed fire bender's presence now, at least when he wasn't growling around about the Avatar; he had such a temper sometimes. Sighing to herself she decided to roll over once again, forcing he eyes to remain closed for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>It took nearly an hour for the young Water Tribe boy to spot the hot smoke from Zuko's scout ship; he was surprised to see it wasn't far from their campsite, meaning that the compass must have been fixed. Damn, it was a good idea while it lasted. Sokka slowly lead Appa around the rear of the command tower, hiding his large animal fame from any passing guards, quickly he jumped onto the metal deck, sneaking about with the shadows, trying to conceal his thin frame, well at least that was the point.<p>

"Well good evening." Iroh spoke cheerfully as he sat in his wooden chair, cup of jasmine tea in his hand. Sokka froze in place like a badgerfrog as his eyes darted to Iroh's smiling face. Quickly the warrior drew his blue machete, staring down the old man in a mixture of anger and confusion. Shouldn't he be attacking him by now?

Iroh let out a small chuckle while raising his hand, signaling the young man to drop his weapon. "It's not very polite to attack a man on his own ship. Now what can I do for you?"

Sokka slowly lowered his weapon before stashing it in its handle at his waist. He cautiously approached the old general, his eyes wandering for any tricks or guards waiting to ambush him, or worse, prince Zuko.

"Where is she?" the young warrior's voice turned harsh as he reached for his trusted boomerang, in case things got messy of course.

Iroh rolled his eyes with another smile as he took a sip from his teacup, "She is sleeping in the command tower across the hall from my nephew. And let me tell you he is a very light sleeper."

"I don't care," Sokka continued, "I have to rescue her, I promised her I would."

"I must tell you young man you are much outnumbered. What if Zuko finds out, and orders his men after the two of you, you could be ambushed or worse."

Sokka however heard none of his warnings as he glanced up at the command tower, confusing crossing his mind as to why she wasn't held captive below the deck.

"Is she okay, is Zuko hurting her? If he does I swear."

Iroh cut the young man off with another small chuckle from his large belly, which was beginning to irritate the young warrior, "She is fine. But please you must go for now, the guards will be making their nightly round and if they find you." He decided to let Sokka's mind travel with that thought.

And Sokka knew the old man was right. With a sigh of despair he dropped to the floor of the ship, hanging his head in his hands with defeat.

"I promised her I would come back, and I can't even get past you without being caught."

Iroh handing the young man a china cup of tea which Sokka accepted reluctantly, "My dear boy a love like yours doesn't need a fancy rescue or a daring escape. It will transcend the walls of this ship, spanning the hundreds of miles you may be apart. And besides, she talks about you quite often."

Sokka blushed while his face was covered by the tea cup, "She, she does?"

"Yes she does. It seems my nephew will be out tomorrow hunting for you and your friends, perhaps then will be a better time for you two to meet."

Sokka jumped to his feet, almost restraining himself from the happy dance his feet were wiggling in, "Please tell her to meet me, on the shores just north of here. Please can you do this?" his voice almost begging.

Iroh smiled once again, ah young love. It almost reminded him of the time when he first met his wife, many many years ago."I will tell her as soon as she wakes. Now go quickly, the guards."

Sokka gave the old man a smile before muttering a quick thank you while jumping on his flying bison and soaring off into the night sky. Iroh smirked to himself as he continued to sip his tea, hopefully his young nephew wouldn't be too jealous by their meeting, that is if he finds out.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Harlow awoke to Prince Zuko's usual loud roar; perhaps one laced with fire which usually ended up smoking her room. The young girl was beginning to think sleeping in her cell against the roaring current would be more soothing. At his third shout Harlow finally rolled out of bed and made her way to the main deck to see what all the all this nonsense was about. How could a teenager make so much noise…wait was that even a real question?<p>

Zuko was hard at work training with his soldiers; Harlow watched as the shirtless young man dodged wave after wave of fire balls, leaving the young girl somewhat speechless. As much as she hated to admit that fire benders were anything but tyrants and murders, he was actually talented. But of course nothing compared to her skills, and that was the truth. The young prince let out a fury of high kicks towards his guards, knocking them to the ground in a wave of hot flames.

"Hey!" Harlow shouted from across the deck. Making her way over she flicked the young heir between his brows before grunting, "You stole that move from me."

Zuko rolled his eyes while crossing his arms, "So."

"So I think I deserve a 'thank you master Harlow' for showing it to you."

Zuko scoffed as he waved her off to continue practicing with his men, "If it helps me capture the Avatar tonight, I'll thank you then."

Harlow's heart skipped a beat as the thought crossed her mind of the Water Tribe boy and the Avatar. What if Zuko did capture him? What would happen to her? What if he hurt Sokka?

"You're not going to catch him," Harlow stated bluntly while crossing her arms. Zuko whirled his head around, snarling at the young girl before him.

"What was that?"

"I said you're not going to catch him. he's obviously too strong for you."

Zuko let out a malicious laughter as he waved his soldiers away, signaling the end to their duels, "You're just worried I'll hurt that little water rat."

A snarl crossed Harlow's face as she stepped in front of Zuko's path, blocking him from the bridge to shore.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stared down the young girl, "Out of my way Harlow."

Yet Harlow stood her ground against the angered prince. She knew this day would come when he would fight against the Avatar, and though they shared a tumultuous friendship, she would not let Sokka come into any danger.

"No." Harlow responded. Before Zuko could shout any louder Iroh gave the gentle girl a tug at her shoulders, pulling her out of Zuko's way, "Come have some jasmine tea my dear."

"No," Harlow protested while trying to shake her body off of the old general's grip. She watched with menacing eyes as Zuko left with his commanders across the bridge to the shore. Zuko was sure to shoot the tribal girl a look of victory as he snickered off with his men. Harlow hated that look.

"Why did you stop me!" Harlow shouted as she turned towards Iroh who sat with his pot of tea, "He's going to hunt the Avatar. He could kill him, or worse!" he could hurt Sokka.

"He came last night." Iroh began while passing his guest a cup of tea, "The Water Tribe boy."

Iroh could feel a single tear fall down his eye as the china tea cup smashed against the floor of the ship as Harlow stared at him in a mixture joy and uncontrollable excitedness.

"He was here, Sokka was here? What did he say, what was he wearing did he come to get me,"

Iroh let out soft laugh as he motioned for the girl to sit next to him on the makeshift chair barrels, "Please hush, I don't want the others to hear." Harlow nodded as the general continued, "He came aboard last night. He wanted to leave you a message. He wishes to see you tonight; perhaps to rescue you."

Harlow tried to hold her smile from her face but her cheeks flushed wide in her excitement. She was being saved, taken away from this horrid place. However her eyes fell downcast with sorrow as she glanced upon Iroh's face, he was frowning. Over the past three weeks she had been aboard this forsaken ship Iroh had been like a father and mentor to her. And Zuko; though she resented the spoiled prince for capturing her in the first place she had actually grown to understand him, even looked towards him as a brother, a little, annoying, spoiled brat of a brother.

"You won't tell Zuko I'm going…to see him?" Harlow questioned quietly while rolling her thumbs between her fingers.

Iroh gave his usual smile and shook his head, "Though if you do not return to us, know that you have been a wonderful guest."

Harlow smiled and gave the portly man a deep hug before rising to her feet to head to the command tower. Though she was happy to see Sokka, her mind was conflicted, she grew comfort among the steel ship, but she had a taste of freedom on her fingertips. Though she couldn't decide at the moment her mind was clear, she was going to see Sokka tonight.

From below the ship on the dock Zuko watched his uncle and Harlow converse; he cursed his hazy vision as the cook ran towards the young prince and his men. The skinny chef bowed deeply before his master before whispering in his good ear what transpired aboard the deck moments ago. So it was true, the girl planned on seeing the Water Tribe boy.

"Shall we detain her Prince Zuko." Lieutenant Jee asked his master.

"No," Zuko responded while turning towards his men, "I'll follow her myself."

* * *

><p>It was past sunset as Sokka kicked his one hundredth stone across the beach. She should be here by now! What if the old man told Zuko and he detained her, or worse what if he hurt her. The impatient boy picked up the stone he was kicking and tossed it across the water, watching it skip on the cool waves before dropping into the sea. He cursed himself for that afterwards knowing he would probably give is cover away. It had been weeks since he had seen her and if she did show up, what would he say? His mind raced between words of endearment to her was well as the racy images from his dreams.<p>

Suddenly he heard a crackle from the shores as the warrior spun around with is boomerang in hand to face the enemy. He, his sister, and the Avatar were all worn out from the long day of being chased by Zuko's men, and he was not taking any more chances. Yet he was surprised, no thrilled to see Harlow standing before him, free of her shackles, a smile gracing her face.

"Harlow?" Sokka asked rhetorically as he dropped his weapon in the sand stepping closer to the girl who had so easily captured his affections. Harlow was in dead stare as well, she couldn't believe that he was standing before her, in front of her, and so close to her touch. She relished the last part. She resisted none as Sokka pulled her into a warm caress, "I'm so glad you're safe." He murmured into her neck, his cool breath sending a shiver down her spine. Harlow returned the hug, wrapping her hand at his waist and neck.

Suddenly Sokka's demeanor changed as he let the girl free of his hug to examine her wrists and arms, "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked while his voice filled with anger from their previous encounters with the mad teen. Harlow shook her head to his relief.

The Water Tribe boy smiled however as his eyes glanced across her neck at his seal bone necklace, "You've been keeping it safe."

Harlow nodded her head while cupping Sokka's face, "I've never let it go, am I allowed to wear it?" Sokka nodded his head while placing his hands atop hers. The two teens blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them could explain why they had the attraction for the other, after all it was their second meeting. But neither of them wanted to rationalize their lust, passion, love whatever you wanted to call it. Before Harlow could speak again her cheeks flushed pink as Sokka pecked his lips onto hers, a wave of euphoria and pleasure surging through her body; cooling her now smoking frame.

She was so used to the warmth of the ship, Zuko's abrasiveness, and the smell of fire and cinders everywhere. He was cooler to the touch, soft and gentle, and his scent was something so unexplainably wonderful she dared not to put a word to it. She couldn't believe it.

She received a kiss from Sokka.

She felt her back being pressed against the smooth boulder they were hiding behind as Sokka deepened the kiss, which Harlow accepted generously. His slick tongue slid into her mouth as it lapped against hers, her fingers coiling into his tunic as she held back a jolt from her hips. Sokka felt her advance as he slid his free hand to her slim waist, rolling it down her backside to grab at the rear of her thigh, his sharp pinch casing her to loosen the weight letting it lift easily into his hand. With a sudden break to their kiss the experienced warrior pulled Harlow's body up against the rocks, lifting her feet into the air as she instinctively wrapped her slender legs around his waist, pulling him back to the smooth surface of the rocks, his lips once again on her.

It almost humored Harlow as the tan skinned boy let out a lusty groan from his throat before she could even mouth the words of her euphoria. Her eyes went hazy as she felt Sokka's body press against her exposed thighs, the pressure clouding her senses as a tingling feeling surrounded her waist. She almost wined in discontent as Sokka pulled his now plush lips from hers as he whispered in a lusty murmur, "Come back with me."

The sweet feeling of pleasure left her body as a knot formed in her throat and stomach. Sokka could sense her discomfort as he gently pulled Harlow down to her feet, a soft fear overcoming him as well.

"Sokka I," the dark haired girl began as she stared into Sokka's deep blue eyes, almost being lost in the tranquil pools.

"I can't go with you." She had to pull those words from deep within her gut.

Sokka stared dumfounded at her as a tangled mix of confusion and angered crossed his features, "Why, you can come back with us! My sister and Aang will protect you. We can keep you safe from Zuko. We,"

She cut him off with a delicate finger to his red lips, "I have to stay with him. I need to protect him."

"You what?" Sokka practically shouted in disbelief. The last time he had seen Harlow she was terrified of the prince and now she was protecting him?

"Sokka please listen," Harlow pleaded while her eyes watered, "In my village my shaman told me that my destiny is to be a peacemaker. If I stay with Zuko I could change him, make him stop chasing you and the Avatar. He's the son of the Fire Lord, he could end the war."

"No, there's no way Zuko could do that. He's evil Harlow, you're wasting your time."

Harlow's face sank as he frown deepened, "I have to try."

"No you don't, you can come with us," he protested yet again.

"You all know your place in ending this war, fighting the enemy. I can fight too Sokka, I'm strong."

"I'm not going to let you be around his fire clutches, what if he hurts you, yells at you, touches you,"

"He's helping me kill the man that did!" Harlow downcast her eyes deep into the sand as the memory of Zhao and his and his advances flooded her mind; Sokka gently placed his thumb under the dark haired girls chin, slowly pulling her gaze to greet his azure orbs.

"We're going to the North Pole."

"Sokka I," Harlow began before receiving a gentle kiss from Sokka.

"No, me, my sister and the Avatar; were going to the North Pole to find Aang a water bending master. Tell Zuko that so he will follow us."

Harlow shook her head in disbelief as Sokka continued, "That way he'll track us there and I can see you again. And if he hasn't changed, I'm finding you, and I'm taking you with us."

Harlow felt a mixture of anger as well as lust for the way the warrior commanded her like that. She smiled and nodded, sealing their agreement in a kiss.

"Stay with me tonight," Sokka huffed between kisses, "on the beach, I want to know everything about you."

Harlow's cheeks pushed to her eyes as she gave another smile and nodded, biting her lip in excitement, "You know I can't talk if you keep kissing me."

The dark haired boy smirked as his lips tasted hers once more, "We have all the time in the night to talk."

* * *

><p>From across the beach Zuko grunted as he listened in on the couple. He hated think that they were together, none the less did he enjoy their lips smacking together for a good five minutes. Disgusting. Yet in his anger he found his heart drop to his stomach as Harlow denied Sokka for his rescue. Had she really had faith in him to change? She wanted to protect him, like a brother. Zuko couldn't believe that; his uncle was the only thing he had towards a normal family. And the Avatar was going to the North Pole as he suspected. Yet his uneasy eyes focused on Harlow while a soft smile formed at his lips. Maybe they really were friends, maybe even family.<p>

It was obvious to even him he didn't' want to stick around for the kissing and Agni knows what would go on between them. Not that he cared anyways. With a final glance he turned towards his small steamboat to sail back towards his ship in the harbor.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Harlow spent the entire night in each other's arms as they sat on the beach, the waves crashing against their feet as they talked about their home life and family. Harlow let out a deep sigh as she snuggled towards his chest, "I'm sorry about your mom."<p>

Sokka wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as he propped himself up with his left arm, "It's okay. It gets easier to deal with over time. It just makes me miss my dad even more."

"I bet he's a strong warrior like you." Harlow giggled while patting her hand against his lean chest.

Sokka let out a goofy laugh as he straitened his back proudly, "Yeah I am pretty strong aren't I?"

"I bet I could still beat you in a fight." She challenged while giving him a gentle kiss on his neck. Sokka rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead like done in her tribe. Though she was raised by her brothers and father, even Harlow couldn't fight her girlish behavior around the Water Tribe warrior, not like she wanted to anyways. A frown crossed her brow however once she saw the peak of the sun against her face as it lifted above the horizon of the sea. She grunted while crossing her arms, hoping she could stare the sun back into the sea.

"Well, I guess this is," Sokka began before receiving a harsh kiss from the tribal girl.

"I don't want to go." She murmured softly.

"Oh, now you don't want to." Sokka teased while cutting off their kiss while pulling her to her feet. The young warrior stared deeply into Harlow's face before giving her a soft hug goodbye.

"Wait!" Harlow practically shouted while throwing her hands in the air. Reaching for her ankles she pulled off her silver anklets she was thrilled to get back from Zuko days before.

"Take these." She jingled the jewelry in her fists. Sokka held out his gloved hand as she dropped her anklets into his palms. He smiled as he examined the colorful green beads and carved feathers that hung from the silver band.

"I know it's not much...but hopefully it means I can hold on to your necklace for awhile."

Sokka smiled as the sun continued to rise above them. "Harlow you can keep the necklace. We can switch when I see you at the North Pole." He hoped she would still say yes.

"I'll tell him as soon as I get back." She smirked while poking his nose. Sokka leaned in for another kiss as he turned and ran back into the camouflage of the forest. She sighed as she watched him disappear into the lush terrain, her smile fading with each passing moment as he didn't resurface. She knew it was coming as soon as the sun rose from the sky. Turning her back she pushed her legs to walk forward. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence against the back of her neck. Turning she smiled at Sokka's face, giving him one last kiss, "I couldn't say goodbye just yet."

"Well go, and be safe!" She chastised him as the two beamed at each other before turning away, running in opposite directions to their safe havens.

It wasn't long before Harlow rowed herself to the large metal ship as she climbed up the ladder to board the main deck. There she saw Iroh in his usual spot in his chair with tea in hand of course. Seeing Harlow emerge from the deck of the ship he smiled while running up to the young girl, embracing her in a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you have returned." Iroh smiled while releasing her from his large grip. Harlow smiled and nodded "I'm glad too."

The two talked briefly while sipping their cups of tea before Harlow asked, "Where is Zuko?"

"He's in his room. Sleeping I think but then again he never really sleeps these days."

"I'm going to go see him." Harlow announced while heading towards the command tower.

"Don't forget music night tonight on the deck!" Iroh shouted from behind her. Harlow laughed and nodded before cranking the door open to the command tower. It wasn't long before she climbed the tower to Zuko's room, not bothering to knock as she turned the large knob of the door revealing Zuko's frame against his bed. He was dressed in his crimson tunic with a golden trim and his bed sheets curled around his waist. His scared left eye stared at her as she approached him, sitting next to him on the bed. Iroh was right, Zuko really didn't sleep.

"I just wanted to make sure you're,"

"I know where you were last night." Zuko stated nonchalantly, not even bothering to raise his eyes at her as he stared at the wall.

"You spied on me?" Harlow growled while rising to her feet, her hands crunching into fists. He was like her bothers, always in her business and never leaving her alone!

"You were wrong." He stated, causing Harlow to stare at him with confusion.

"What you said about me, you were wrong. I'm not going to stop hunting the Avatar. I will regain my honor and my throne. I'm going to the North Pole, and I'm going to capture him."

Harlow tried to hold back tears as she wished she would have left with the Water Tribe warrior hours ago.

"But once we get there, you are free to go."

Those words knocked her off her feet as she stared wide eyed as Zuko rolled on his back, glaring at the ceiling. He knew he wasn't happy with his decision, but it was right. He exhausted all of her uses, so there was no point in letting free, as much as he wanted her to stay, but even he could tell she was repulsed by his spoiled nature.

And yet, as it was Zuko's fate, he was wrong.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her lips against the base of his forehead as she had shown him days before, "Thank you." She murmured from atop him. Zuko smiled as he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent; sometimes he liked being wrong.

"Go to sleep." She hushed while placing a gentle hand on his chest. She paused for a moment while his breathing evened. Pausing for a moment she slowly withdrew herself from the bed, pausing once again while Zuko grabbed at her wrist.

"Stay." It was more of a commanded but she wasn't in any mood to fight with the young prince. "It's not like you got any sleep either."

She couldn't agree more. Kicking off her shoes she crawled into his mattress, not even bothering to pull the sheets on top of her. Zuko shifted to the far side of the bed giving her as much room as possible as she nuzzled against the plush pillows before drifting to sleep. And for once in the three years of his exile, Zuko slept, and he dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Just kidding! The next chapter is being typed up as we speak! We're getting back to the plotline here in the next chapter and our favorite nemesis makes an appearance as well as our masked hero! So please, rate and review!**

**Preview:**

It was the third time the wave of coughs racked Sokkas body as he laid in his sleeping bag nuzzled against Appa's plushy skin. They settled in an abandoned village of Taku, surrounded by tall temples and lush forests.

"You're sick! I knew you shouldn't have gone out all last night hunting meat. And you didn't come back with any!" Katara chastised him while a streak of worry crossed her face. If only she really knew where he was.

"I'm fine I promise I'm just," before he could finish another wave of coughs erupted from his throat. Aang knew they would all be sick if he didn't get medicine soon…


	7. Resources

**Blah! Sorry for the long wait…my life has been a college clusterfux for the past few months, I love summer classes! …. X_X please bear with me if you are also reading Where The Wild Things Are, I'm going to update that next. Well enjoy, fill free too punch me in the throat if you ever find me in the real world hehe :D **

Though his dreams were peaceful, quiet, and memories of his past, back when he was happy, Zuko hated to dream. So much he forced his eyes open to glare at the ceiling, secretly hoping it would collapse on him like everything else in his life did. Turning his head he almost forgot Harlow sleeping next to him. She was so peaceful, much like a child when she slept. Her bottom lip curled into her mouth, chewing on it slightly as her face morphed into a frown. Perhaps she didn't like her dreams either. Zuko gave her a gentle nudge on her shoulder, stirring her awake; which Zuko later realized was not a good idea.

Harlow grunted and strained her eyes open, practically glaring at the young prince.

"I'm going to train." He told her while rising to a sitting position on the bed. Harlow groaned as she rolled away from him, muttering something about having no desire to join him.

"We've been asleep for three hours. Wake up." As if three hours were enough to wake fully rested for hours of relentless training with Zuko. If Harlow was actually awake she would have laughed at him.

"No, going back to sleep!" The young girl protested while pulling the dark red sheets over her head. Seriously, did Kenai just infiltrate Zuko's body or were all boys this annoying.

And Zuko was just that, "It's my bed, so you have to get up when I say to get up." At his spoiled remark Harlow gave a strong kick at Zuko's ribs, knocking him off the bed and sending him crashing to the floor.

"_My _bed." Harlow chuckled with her eyes closed, perhaps now she could get some sleep. Before her eyes could settle into a peaceful slumber her body suddenly went cold as Zuko yanked the bed sheets from on top of her, burning them into hot cinders. Leaning over at her sleeping form he whispered softly in her ear, "There's a frog."

The shriek that produced from Harlow's mouth rattled Zuko's ear drums as she jumped to her feet and scatted across the room and out the door. The young prince had to withhold is laughter as he heard her screams echo from down the command tower.

Whoever said Zuko's methods were rude.

It wasn't long before he spotted her again outside on the deck, waiting for him with a tired yet menacing glare. She was thankful to have her weapons returned to her in the past week; now she could really teach the jerk a lesson. Iroh was still sitting on the deck now surrounded with the crew and a pai sho table as he watched his two, what he considered children, square up against each other.

"Zuko remember your basics, and Harlow, go easy on him." Iroh warned with a smile. Zuko glared back at his uncle before pulling his body into a strong fire bending stance. Harlow was going to enjoy this; in a furry of doges and kicks she aimed strait for his chest as she began the onslaughts of attack on him. Zuko actually found himself out of breath, perhaps outmatched as she continued her wave of kicks and spins. Quickly he formed fire daggers in his palms as he combated with her steel blades. It was there when Zuko held the upper hand as he mixed fire bending with his daggers. Harlow would not yield as she sent rolled her blades in her palms, swinging them at Zuko, giving him a slight cut on his shoulder, she smirked at that. Without hesitation he thrust his arm forward creating a fire bomb; its hot flames almost reaching Harlow as it exploded in her face, sending her sailing across the deck face first into the ground.

Zuko almost rolled a malicious laugh from his lips yet a hint of worry crossed his features as Harlow slowly dragged her body to her feet. She practically threw her weapons on the ground while crossing her arms, apparently she was a very sore loser.

"Stupid…weapons." She grunted as Zuko approached her. She dared not look at him as she was expecting him to gloat about his victory and nag at her lack of skills. Sensing her anger he gave her an odd smile, "You know for a tribal girl, you did good…"

He needed to work on his people skills…

"Brag all you want, its not fair!" She wined while staring at Zuko's hands, "Sometimes I wish I was a bender." She stared back down at he own hands, balling them into fists in anger. Yet Zuko had an idea.

"Wait." Zuko spoke while approaching closer to the girl, "I want to show you something."

"Oh really, well I don't care." Harlow tried to protest while turning her back towards him. Zuko stood behind her while reaching from behind to her, gently pressing his hand on top of her.

"Make a fighting stance," He spoke from behind her. What was he trying to do, attack her from behind?

"Why," Before she could response Zuko practically pulled her arms into a stance. Her right arm extending out with Zuko's on top of her, his palm wrapped around her fists.

"Do you want to tell me what you're doing?" Harlow asked with annoyance. Zuko however was silent from behind her.

"Close your eyes, and punch."

Harlow rolled her orbs, "What if I want to punch you?"

"Just do it!" Zuko's voice was firm and commanding, and Harlow was too tired and bored to argue. Closing her eyes she pulled back her arm and thrust her fist forward. Her mouth hung agape as she felt a warm sensation on her knuckles. Opening her eyes she was astonished to see her fist shoot out a large flame. She watched in awe as the flame burst into the sky, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. A large smile crossed her features as she beamed at her fists; it felt like she was fire bending.

"Do it again!" She begged cheerfully. Zuko smiled as he held her hand as she punched the air again, sending another wave of fire from their fingertips. Her palms once again heated under her skin while the eerie sensation filled her arm and rest of her body. As the two teens played together the sun was instantly blocked out, shadowing them in darkness as a familiar large navel ship crossed their path; it was Zhao.

"What does he want?" Zuko growled at the looming ship. Harlow immediately pulled her hand from Zuko as she grabbed at her weapons.

"Perhaps he wants to play a game of pai sho?" Iroh beamed cheerfully, receiving a glare from Zuko.

"I'll give him what he deserves!" The tribal girl shouted while she darted towards the ship only to be caught by Zuko.

"Wait. That's not him approaching." Zuko could make out the two soldiers coming across the deck, Zhao not among them.

"What do you want?" Harlow snapped at them, much to Zuko's shock, shouldn't he be asking that question?

The two soldiers held out a paper with the Avatar's picture, yabbering on about how it was the Fire Nation's highest priority to detain him and report any business to admiral Zhao.

Harlow rolled her eyes at Iroh's compliment to his promotion; it didn't matter to her. Whether he was an admiral or not he still would fall by winters end.

"I have nothing to report." Zuko turned his eyes away. Harlow continued to glare at the two men, causing one to drop a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Where is Zhao?"

The older guard smirked at the girl, "He doesn't have time to deal with children right now."

Before Harlow could attack the man he stepped in front of her, snarling at the guards, "I said I have nothing to report. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Zhao orders no ships in and out of this harbor. It seems like you kids are going to be staying here for awhile." The elder guard smirked.

"Off my ship!" Zuko repeated his voice louder, almost booming with thunder.

"Why, you don't want to play with us little girl." Harlow had enough; slipping in front of Zuko she grabbed the older general by the shoulders, slamming her skull into his forehead as she head butted him to the ground.

"I think he said, get off his ship." Harlow's voice was low and deadly as she stared down the man she had assaulted, his blood drooling from her brow. Zuko took back his earlier statement; he loved the girls barbaric ways.

The soldier staggered to his feet before being carried off from Zuko's ship by his comrade. Harlow snickered as she turned to Zuko only to frown at the scowl that crossed his features. Usually he would yell or smile at her ways, but he did nothing, not even look at her. Before she could even ask him what was wrong he turned away from her, walking towards the head of the ship to sit and meditate. A clear sign that he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Harlow cocked her head to the side as she watch him sit there in silence, her eyes whirling with sadness for him. as much as she disliked the thought of Zuko capturing the world's last smidge of hope, she knew why he strived to regain his honor, leaving her just as conflicted as he was.

"Come play a game with me Harlow." Iroh called from across the deck. The young girl sighed while taking one last look at Zuko before turning to sit and play with Iroh and the crewmen.

* * *

><p>It was the third time the wave of coughs racked Sokkas body as he laid in his sleeping bag nuzzled against Appa's plushy skin. They settled in an abandoned village of Taku, surrounded by tall temples and lush forests.<p>

"You're sick! I knew you shouldn't have gone out all last night hunting meat. And you didn't come back with any!" Katara chastised him while a streak of worry crossed her face. If only she really knew where he was.

"I'm fine I promise I'm just," before he could finish another wave of coughs erupted from his throat. Aang knew they would all be sick if he didn't get medicine soon…

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours after they finished their game and Zuko still sat there with his legs crossed, hands at his side, unmoving like a damn rock. Iroh decided to approach the young man, but even she could hear their yelling.<p>

"Zhao has unlimited recourses uncle! It's only a matter of time before he finds the Avatar. everything I'm striving for, my honor, home, my country. I'm about to lose them all!" Zuko bellowed while shooting fire from his fists, even Harlow could feel the strain of pain in his voice.

She had an idea.

Quickly she raced up to the command tower resurfacing moments later with two dual swords from Zuko's room, "I didn't know you played with swords Zuko." She mused while swigging them in the air.

"Put them back Harlow. I'm not in the mood to spar right now."

"Does Zhao know how to use these swords?" She asked innocently, ignoring his demand to put his weapons down.

"What does it matter if he does? Did you not hear me say, he has resources that I don't have. Do you expect me to walk to his fortress and say 'hello Zhao can I have the Avatar back?'"

Harlow just stood there, raising her eyebrow slightly as she passed the swords into her hands, "You really underestimate yourself Zuko." She spoke while heading back towards the command tower. Zuko stared at his weapons in his hands, trying to put meaning to her ambiguous words. Yet he was in no mood to decipher anything and he strode to his room to place his swords to their rightful hanging place. He paused once he opened the door. There lying on his bed was a small wooden box. The carvings on top un familiar to the young prince.

Curiosity taking over him he slowly opened the box revealing a monsters face carved into a blue mask, almost frightening the young prince. He studied the features of the blue monster with white fangs, eyes and teeth, it almost gave him the look that he was smiling at him, challenging him. which really irked the fire bender. Holding up the mask he saw it that it fit perfectly against his face, as if it was molded for him. the cool porcelain chilled his face as the leather casing on the outer shell was strong to withstand fire, water, well any element. Removing the mask he saw a small piece of scroll at the bottom of the box. Opening it read the words carefully

_You have all the resources you need,_

_Now fight. _

Zuko smiled at the letter while folding it between his fingers. He had always had to struggle and fight since he was little, and even if he was heir to his rightful throne, he had to prove himself so. He agreed with the letter, he would fight.

It was midnight when Zuko, dressed in full black, duel swords at his back, left the ship aboard a small steamship. He dared not look back as he headed towards the shores. In the distance he could hear his crew chatter and sing, oblivious to his disappearance. Well he thought.

From across the deck Harlow watched as the steamboat rolled into the deep fog. Smiling she murmured beneath her lips, "Be safe…brother."

Zuko didn't like to think things through; and the first time he actually did, well at least a little bit, it ended in pure chaos, fire bending, and a sore spot to his temple. That was his karma for laughing at Zhao's guard for Harlow's head butt. He awoke with underneath the shade of trees only to see the Avata himself watching over him, asking if they could ever be friends. Could they ever be friends? Perhaps the idea of chasing a 12 year old around the world for his kingdom and crown was ridiculous. Was his birthright indeed his destined place in the world? Perhaps he should abandon his nation, join up with the avatar, bring peace to the world…

No, that thought was completely ridiculous. So of course, Zuko shot fire at the young avatar, his only silent way of saying 'I don't know'. Aang ran off leaving him in a state of extreme headache and confusion. He didn't want to capture the Avatar, not today at least, he was too tired. He boarded his steamship and headed back to his main ship, still contemplating what transpired in the past twelve hours. Docking his ship into the back of his patrol ship he walked up on deck, Iroh sitting there as usual.

"Prince Zuko where have you been?" Iroh began as he stared at his tired nephew. He rambled on about how fantastic music night was and lieutenant Jee's stirring love song. Yuck.

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko waved off his uncle while heading in the command tower towards his room. Iroh chuckled to himself as he continued to play his tsungi horn, keeping Zuko's secret safe with him.

Reaching his bedroom door he wasn't surprised to see it open; he figured that Harlow would have once again infiltrated his personal space. Opening the door he saw her sitting cross legged on the bed, worry crossing her features. She glanced up at the intrusion, smiling when she saw his face. Thankful he was still in one piece, let alone alive. Jumping to her feet she stepped closer to the young prince, easing up on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss between his brows.

Zuko removed the blue spirit mask from the breast of his armor, staring at it before handing it back to Harlow. The girl smirked and pressed her hands against the cool mask, easing it back into Zuko's hand. Before he could argue the wave of exhaustion took over him as he slumped into her arms. Harlow eased the young prince to his bed, removing his armor and tunic before pressing him back against the pillows. she didn't give him time to grab at her hand in offering to stay, rather she sat at the edge of the bed near his feet, watching his eyes flutter to sleep.

"Thank you." Zuko murmured while turning to her side, his good eye staring at her face.

Harlow shrugged while playing with Sokka's necklace in her hand, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The m…nevermind." The young prince responded while a large yawn pulled at his lips.

She gave the boy a sly smile while watching him drift off to sleep, Zuko not even bothering to argue with her. Harlow watched him for a few moments before leaving him to sleep, making sure to wake him in three hours for some nonsensical reason; after all she had to get her revenge.

From deep within the fortress of the Earth Kingdom Zhao's booming voice echoed throughout the steel walls. A large crackling noise filled the room as a soildier was sent flying out of the room in heat wave of flames.

Zhao stood from across the room while his hand radiated in a pit of smoke. He turned to his advisor who stood behind him, his body shivering at the man's rage.

"I know who did this," Zhao began in a devious tone, "Someone with the gaul to challenge me, the great admiral Zhao."

"Who could that be sir?" the advisor chirped from beneath his scroll and ink.

Zhao gripped his fingers against his palms as he stared out into the hot sun, "How…convient it would be that an dark clad figure comes into my fortress with an ancient mask from a long lost tribal village from the earth kingdom. If my sources are correct, I've had their leader and every able man wiped out the day they battled me five years ago."

Zhao's eyes widened at his last encounter with his young nemisis; and the foreign girl's hissing words

_You killed my father!_

"I want that girl! I want her dead!"


	8. Good Fortunes, Foul Company pt 1

**Thanks peeps for the reviews! To answer questions I couldn't put an exact chapter to when Harlow and Zuko meet. I would say it is after the waterbending scroll. So excited to share this mega chapter with you guys so split it into two parts; so enjoy chapter 8 part 1. The second to be coming soon after. **

* * *

><p>'If being stuck on a ship, commanded by a teenage tyrant, in the middle of the ocean wasn't enough, my luck would have it we'd be together forever…'<p>

* * *

><p>If Zuko learned one thing about women, let alone teenage girls in the past month in a half, it was two words, mood swings.<p>

"I'm going out!" Harlow's voice was loud and booming, much like the komodo rhinos that slumbered down below the ship. Zuko stood at his doorway as he watched the young girl throw a crimson robe across her body while tugging her satchel over her shoulders. Yet if there was one thing the prince hadn't learned about girls and their mood swings, was how to handle them…

"You can't just leave my ship whenever you want to! I'm in command and when I say you leave, you leave."

Harlow's face twisted into a snarl s she threw up her arms and pulled at her knotted hair, the root of her strong temper.

"Do you see this hair…do you see this!" Harlow bellowed while pulling at her tangled locks, "I haven't been able to wash it months because you have this, this thing against letting me go out and fetch some supplies for myself!"

"Maybe if you would actually use what we have on the ship you'd," Before Zuko could even finish she huffed while crossing her arms.

"Your Fire Nation gunk smells like cinders and feet and I am not putting that on my hair. I'm going to get supplies and you're going to give me a canoe."

With that she stormed away, leaving the young prince in a state of confusion and slight fear. He was lucky she wasn't a fire bender, if so perhaps he would be incinerated at the thought of telling her no. which he did of course.

"Hey wait…come back here I didn't' say you could go!"

Even Iroh found it difficult to practice his pai sho game with all the commotion the two teenagers were causing while bickering on deck. Most of the crew found it both odd and hilarious that the young prince was being upstaged by a girl, who was pitching a fit about washing her hair. it lieutenant Jee smiled inwardly as he watched Harlow tug at Zuko's topknot and stick out her tongue, making him realize that his master was so young and innocent, even if he did command his vessel like a well trained adult soldier.

After many, many minutes of their arguing Iroh stood up and casually walked to the couple, tugging them apart with his strong yet aging hands.

"Uncle she's trying to escape!" Zuko wined like a child while pointing at Harlow who inwardly tried to bite at his index finger.

"I just want to wash…my…hair!"

Iroh sighed, his image of his own deceased son flashing in front of their faces, "Prince Zuko why don't you let her go. It's not like she will disappear forever." Not even like she was of any use to Zuko anymore. It was clear that the Water Tribe boy would not rescue her until they reached the North Pole, so it would be even better for the prince to abandon her now. But even the old general knew that Zuko enjoyed her company, as she acted like a doting sister to him, which as Iroh knew, his real sister did the exact opposite.

"She's going to escape!" Zuko argued, shaking Iroh from his thoughts. Harlow let out a large groan as she ran out of words to describe her anger and frustration.

"What about an escort!" Iroh suggested, settling the young prince.

"Fine… lieutenant Jee. Escort the tribes girl to the neighboring village so she can…wash her hair." Zuko grimaced at the last part.

"You know…maybe if you had hair to wash you would understand the simple nature of keeping it maintained." Harlow shot back while giving him a final kick in the knee before walking over the smiling lieutenant, "shall we go?" She hummed while ignoring Zuko's rants and fits of anger.

* * *

><p>"Land!" Harlow practically bellowed aloud while jumping from the small steam vessel as she threw herself onto the dirt floor. Land, trees, bugs, grass; it was all too good to be true. Finally something other than sea, sea, and a never ending view of sea!<p>

Lieutenant Jee chuckled to himself as he unloaded the rhino from the ship, "Come on now, Prince Zuko only gave us a few hours." He extended his hand as Harlow boarded the large animal. As they traveled towards town Harlow couldn't keep her eyes off of everything; the forest, the leaves, the colors, the complete lack of water, she loved it! She could tell from the terrain they were still in the earth kingdom, but they were hundreds of miles away from her tribe in the southern kingdom.

Quickly she untucked her hands from Jee's waist and jumped off the large rhino, landing half gracefully on the forest floor. The general gave the girl an odd lock before speaking;

"It's still a few miles to Makapu, you'll be tired out by the time we get there."

Harlow chuckled while kicking a small stone, "Are you kidding? Unlike the fire nation we don't have giant animals and war tanks to get around. Just our legs."

"Well it wasn't always like that," the lieutenant began while tightening his grip on the rhino.

The young girl gave the man a puzzled look while rubbing her hands together, "What do you mean?"

"The Fire Nation was, well it is the greatest civilization of all four nations, but our Fire Lord he…."

"Zuko's father?" Harlow asked rhetorically while the general nodded.

"I served for his father many years ago; when the war was just. We fought according to the rules, with dignity. Under his command," Jee closed his eyes, "I had to do horrible things."

The dark haired girl gave the older man a sad look as Jee slowly opened his amber eyes. As saddened as she felt about Jee it was pleasant to see that even the Fire Nation army too felt the pain and suffering from the war, their war.

"Is that why you're here, with Zuko?"

"Well I retired three years ago. It was General Iroh who convinced me to join Zuko's crew. He wanted to protect his nephew; I would call him more of a father to the prince than the Fire Lord."

"The Fire Lord sounds like a baby," Harlow chatted nonchalantly, startling the lieutenant, "Having his people fight his war and banishing his own son for giving his opinion. Zuko should be lucky he's at sea."

"He'll never see it that way." Jee smiled while shaking his head, making the young girl laugh quietly.

"Zuko only sees things _his _way."

Jee nodded in agreement as the two made their way through the mountain terrain to a small village nestled underneath a dormant volcano. Harlow couldn't keep her excitement to herself as she burst ahead of Jee and ran straight into the marketplace. Jasmine, peppermint, rose, all beautiful smells and not a single cinder or hot headed, well anything in sight. Even though they would only be here a few hours Harlow would relish this as a full vacation.

"You think you have enough stuff there?" Jee commented at the young girls hands full of scents and ointments.

"Of course, but considering this will be my only taste of freedom I'm stalking up! Besides, Zuko is paying." She smiled at that last part; she couldn't wait to bring it up to the spoiled brat in their next heated argument.

"I see you two are travelers," The merchant began as he received the coins from Harlow's hand. The dark haired girl nodded as the merchant placed her mountains pile of lather in the basket, "You two mustn't leave the village without a fortune telling from our Aunt Wu."

"Aunt Wu?" Harlow questioned, her eyes sparkling with intregement.

"Yes," The merchant nodded, "Aunt Wu is our spiritual guide and protector. She has never given a false prediction. In fact she even told me I would make a mighty sale today, and here you are, running me out of supplies."

Harlow whipped her head back towards Jee with a giant smile, silently begging for permission to visit the esteemed fortune teller. Jee sighed and gave the girl a soft nod, not knowing her would have to carry the supplies back as she darted off towards the fortune tellers hut.

Harlow could practically jump out of her skin as her toes danced in anticipation to see Aunt Wu. What should she even ask her? Money, power…Love! Yes perfect, perhaps she could ask the fortune teller about her love for Sokka, maybe even predict a wondrous future together. This she could not wait for!

"Next please," Wu spoke as she entered the sitting room. Harlow jumped up, nearly tumbling over as she bowed deeply to the esteemed fortune teller.

"Aunt Wu it is a pleasure to meet you. Will you read my fortunes?"

"Of course my dear," Wu smiled while guiding the young warrior to her council room. "All will be revealed in our session." Wu sat Harlow down on a plush green pillow as she sat across from her, a small pot and fire remaining between them.

"You are from very far aren't you my dear? The jewelry you are wearing is from a village south along the Earth Kingdom shores."

Harlow nodded as she stared down at her cufflings, "You know of the Eretria?"

Wu nodded while lighting a small spark of incense to the pot, "Yes I traveled to the city once before to read fortunes, there I meet a lovely young lady who for a chance gave me advice. Her name was Nam,"

Before Wu could finish Harlow jumped to her feet, "Nam-Ra! You've spoken to Nam-Ra? She's our village shaman."

The elderly lady chuckled while fanning her hands, calming the young warrior before her, "She told me a village needed my guidance and that I should plant root in the most fertile of soils. And here I am now, in a farming village, helping the villagers."

"I wish Nam-Ra gave me a clearer reading like yours," Harlow sighed while dancing her fingers in the smoke of the incense, "I'm the daughter of the chief, and youngest of two warriors and my destiny was spelled out in the fire that I should be a 'great listener'," Harlow tried to mimic the elderly voice of Nam-Ra, "It's in my blood to fight, not to listen."

"You are a strong warrior, that I can see." Wu began while adding more incense to the bowl, "But as sharp as you are physically, you are tenfold mentally. You have the power to change the ways of individuals not with brute strength, but with your agile mind, with your words, your greatest weapon of all. But in order to speak dear Harlow, you must first listen."

Harlow studied the smoke once more as she listened to the words of Aunt Wu; perhaps she and Nam-Ra were correct, but she wasn't a good listener, not by any standards. Even Harlow herself knew she liked things done, her way or no way. Perhaps that was her problem, she had to first listen to the world, the people, herself and maybe then she could come up with an answer to end the war…

Bahhh but why worry about that right now, she had other more romantic questions to ask.

"Can you predict my love life Aunt Wu?" Harlow questioned. Wu nodded and motioned Harlow to give up her hand. Once in Wu's palm the woman studied the curves and groves in Harlow's palm before nodding.

"I see many lines of love from you Harlow. You have a strong connection with your family, which seems to be growing by the sunsets." Oh great, was Kenai going to be a father?

"Two strong lines bend out from your love line Harlow. A great friendship, and a beautiful, fiery romance, alongside stands you, a powerful bender. You,"

A what? Harlow threw her palm almost inches to her face as she studied her lines hoping for more answers. She was most defiantly not a bender, and neither was Sokka from what she gathered, so who could this powerful bender be. The dark haired girl placed her index finger to her chin as she pondered her mind, only to drop her mouth open at the thought…was this lady talking about Zuko? Her destiny is to marry Zuko?

"Gahh!" Harlow practically wined as she scrambled to her feet while throwing the door open.

"Wait," Wu called while waving her hands to the young girl while she dashed down the hall, "Don't you want to hear the rest of your fortune?" Harlow heard none of it, she had no intention to stay around and listen to how many children they would have together, gross! Running out of her home she jumped on the rhino giving it a small kick behind its legs to get moving.

"Whoa where are you going all of a sudden?" Jee asked while tugging at the animal's reigns to calm the beast.

"I'm not going to be a Fire Lady!" Harlow pressed frantically while hopping off the animal and darting into the forest. Jee shook his head while mumbling something about teenagers and their mood swings. Calmly boarding the animal Jee strode off into the forest, quickly catching up with the young girl who wobbled breathlessly against a large oak tree.

"Care for a ride," The lieutenant asked while holding his hand towards Harlow. The young girl sighed while accepting his hand, climbing aboard the animal.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Jee questioned while guiding the animal towards Zuko's awaiting ship.

"Zuko isn't…well he isn't betrothed or anything is he?" 'Please say yes, please say yes.' Harlow begged to herself.

"Not that I know of, no. Why ask?"

'Of course he isn't.' "Well I mean I figure the prince of the Fire Nation should have like a hot headed girlfriend or something."

"Are you saying that you want to be that hot headed girlfriend?"

Jee smirked to himself as Harlow let out a loud wail of disagreement, "There is no way I would ever, ever, ever, ever be involved with Zuko. I'd rather kiss a frog. And that fortune teller is crazy."

* * *

><p>Harlow decided it was best to drop the conversation as they boarded their boat back towards Zuko's scout ship. She was thankful he wasn't storming around the deck, for he was the last thing she wanted to run into today. Slowly she made her way with her belongings to her room, careful to tiptoe past the teenager's room into her own to deposit her load of bathtime goodies. Yet, even she couldn't get the morbid thought from her head that she and Zuko were destined to be together.<p>

Harlow slid her tongue out while rolling her eyes at the strange picture of their wedding. Would it be in the Fire Nation, or in her own clan? What would Kenai and Hanow think of Zuko…oh no, that would make them brother in laws; then they could all agree on how to torture her with housewives duties!

Taking a deep breath she swung herself from her bed and wandered across the hall towards Zuko's cracked door. She could tell he was occupied, with his earsight he would always call her out on her antics even before she knew she was doing them. Slowly peering her head past the iron door she caught eye to something rather strange. Zuko sat cross legged at the edge of the bed, his eyes captivated on a black ribbon with a most beautiful blue stone.

Swinging the door open she almost jumped on the bed, startling the young prince as she crawled over the dark haired boy, her eyes fixated on the strange ribbon he was holding.

"What are you doing?" Zuko shouted while attempting to shove the girl away from the very close proximity she was to his face. Harlow was relentless as her fingers swung at the pendant before successfully snatching it out of his hands. Was this considered their first fight as a couple?

Examining the black ribbon her eyes narrowed as a sly smile grew across her face. Sokka had told her about their customs of weddings and betrothals. It was customary that a woman receive a necklace hand carved by a man who pined for the girl's hand. Now Harlow knew that Zuko never really had contact with many Water Tribe civilians…only two in fact.

"Give it back!" Zuko argued while grabbing at the necklace tucked in Harlow's palm.

"This is Katara's isn't it? Now what would you be doing with her necklace?"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but instead pulled his lips into his mouth as a flush of red surfaced from his face. Harlow smiled while swinging the necklace in between her fingers, "Did you steal it?"

"No!" Zuko shot back quickly while snatching the necklace from Harlow's hand. Staring at the necklace he grew silent again, his thumb smoothing over the carved waves. It was eerie to Harlow to watch the young prince fawn over the necklace much like she does with Sokka's necklace.

"Look I found it on an island prison. I tried to give it back to her, in lieu of the Avatar."

"Wow Zuko, holding a precious family jewel for ransom for information on their friends, how romantic." Harlow mused while rolling her eyes.

"So she's not married?" Even Zuko's bad eye widened in response to Harlow's statement. The young girl nodded while staring at the necklace,

"It's her mother's necklace. So no she's not married…why do you ask!" She squirmed at the possibility that perhaps she and Zuko weren't destined for each other. "You like her don't you!"

"I do not!" The crown prince protested, his yelling a fatal attempt to cover his lie, "She's the friend of my enemy. I will capture the avatar and,"

"Restore honor to my throne." Harlow finished while poorly mocking Zuko's rough voice. "I think you should try and talk to her."

"The last time she told me to jump in a river."

Harlow giggled while punching him playfully in the shoulder, "Ooo. I think she likes you." Zuko sighed while slumping his head between his shoulders. Sensing his anguish Harlow yanked at his ponytail, much to his discomfort.

"Look hotshot, I think you should return the necklace, and apologize; maybe then you two can talk."

"Like that would ever happen. Every time I see her she's with the Avatar, and I want the avatar." Zuko spoke while rubbing at the back of his head. He'd given up yelling at her about the constant pulling and kicking.

"Well who knows, maybe one day you two will be stuck in a cave or something, then you could talk." Harlow shrugged her shoulders while sprawling back on Zuko's bed. Zuko chuckled to himself while placing the necklace in the box he received the blue spirit mask.

"I'm glad to see your tantrum has subsided."

Harlow smiled while resting her arms on the back of her head, "Yeah I agree. Thanks for buying me a years worth of conditioner, you really know how to make me feel better." With that she jumped from the bed and darted out of the room, quick to avoid a wave of flames and the usual rantings from her hot headed friend….just friends.

Perhaps.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! See you next chapter R&amp;R! <strong>


	9. Good Fortunes, Foul Company pt 2

Good Fortunes, Foul Company part 2.

* * *

><p>"Pull!" Harlow's voice echoed against the metal core of the ship as she stood atop its deck. The floor creaked as the heavy machine to her right swung a small red ball into the air, launching the round object several feet into the calm blue skies. Raising her large bow the tribe's girl pulled back her left arm as she steadied her balance before whizzing the slim arrow into the air, knocking out the red ball with complete precision before it crashed into the dark waters in broken pieces.<p>

"Excellent, you're fifteenth in a row," Lieutenant Jee nodded with praise as Harlow lowered her weapon with a smile.

"Very impressive," Iroh nodded while looking up from his usual spot at his pai sho table, tea in hand of course, "Not only have you carved that weapon yourself, but your precision and timing is perfect."

Zuko however rolled his eyes while crossing his stiff arms, mumbling something to himself about her sheer luck at her constant accuracy. Harlow beamed to herself while loading her bow with another arrow. "Its simple really. The width of my bow is three quarters of a third foot, which if you measure the projectery of the target at a speed of one half a foot per second, with the prospering alignment and wind speed of a half click…"

Zuko tuned out her mathematical rambling while the others listened intently to the young girl speak.

"…and with that you can reach the center of the target every time, pull!" Finishing she released her arrow and watched with pride as it once again hit the target, perfectly of course.

"I didn't know you were so intelligent with logistics and mathematics Harlow." Jee added while watching the red shards dip into the water.

"The Eretria people are very skilled in the liberal arts, much more than our own mechanics and engineers." Iroh commented while sliding his white lotus tile two spaces to the left.

"It's not that hard, really. It's a simple equation." Harlow commented while resting her bow against the steel wall of the scout ship. Since she was crawling she was taught science and mechanics and other liberal studies by the elders of her village. Though Zuko always made fun of her small and 'indigenous' tribe, the Eretria were rather intelligent, perhaps the most mentally advanced civilization of all four nations. But of course due to their seclusion they're knowledge and skills have remained within their tribe. Besides, Harlow had no intentions on giving any secrets to the Fire Nation, even though her mind was clawing at the idea for any mental stimulation, arguing with Zuko about soaps and hairpieces only made her feel dumber.

"You know we've been trying to figure out a problem with one of our command tower modules, would you be willing to give us an insight Harlow?" Jee asked while thumbing at the head control center atop the ship. Well, at least she wasn't making weapons for the Fire Nation.

"Sure, I'll give it a look."

"Wait," Zuko argued while glaring at the two potential traitors, '"you're not just going to let her sabotage my ship! She could,"

"Oh please Prince Pouty if I wanted to sabotage you I would have cut your ponytail off weeks ago."

With a stick of her tongue she walked off with the lieutenant, once again leaving Zuko in a state of anger. Did anyone ever listen to him anymore!

"Prince Zuko why don't you come up to your room and we can share a nice cup of tea together." Iroh suggested. He knew if he hadn't distracted the young boy he would argue with Harlow for the rest of the morning, of course leaving his nephew sore and angry. Said nephew rolled his eyes and followed his uncle to the command tower, ordering a servant to bring tea on his way.

* * *

><p>Zuko grimaced while his uncle chattered on about proverbs to tea as he prepared the pot. This was not the relaxing nice cup of tea he had been promised.<p>

"Uncle about the a-"

"Zuko no talk of the Avatar right now," Iroh childed while heating the metal kettle before them, "You need to relax your mind, and let the tea wash away your problems."

"A simple cup of tea cant wash away my problems! The avatar is not in my hands, Zhao is still at sea, and a girl is further destroying our ship!" This whole situation of pure madness reminded him of his forced visits to the Fire Nation circus his mother would drag him to as a child; if only he could sense the foreshadowing at his young age.

Iroh chuckled while handing his nephew the gold rimmed tea cup, "Prince Zuko I assure you, our guest has no intention to sink her current home. Now relax, a moment of peace and quiet can be very good for your well being."

Even alone Zuko had no moment of quiet. If he wasn't being rattled by his foolish crew singing and dancing all night or Harlow barging in and making herself comfortable, in his solitude his thoughts had always kept him awake. Sometimes he had wished he could fall asleep into his own nightmares, for they were far more pleasant than the contents of his mind. He worried himself constantly with thoughts of the Avatar, his family, his destiny and crown. And though he detested to admit to himself, the carved necklace of the Water Tribe peasant had infiltrated his already full mind. Well perhaps his uncle was right, a soothing cup of tea could clear his consciousness.

Before he could sip the hot liquid a large bang rattled his bedchambers, splashing his 'soothing relaxation' all over his face. Iroh's face pulled to a frown at both his nephews anger, and of course the spilled tea!

"HARLOW!" Zuko shouted and he jumped to his feet, nearly throwing his door off its hinges as he stormed to the deck of his ship. Standing along with the other soldiers Harlow dawned her bow, all ready to attack. Staring at her captor she held her hands in the air, "It wasn't me!"

Before he could retort back a large animal climbed aboard the ship, its nose in deep search of something of value to both he and its master. Atop the large beast sat a dark haired girl, her eyes and demeanor even more depressing and irritating than Zuko's. Harlow didn't know whether to be impressed or challenged by this female.

"Don't come any closer," The girl ordered, her dark lipstick hissing with her voice, "I'm looking for a stowaway."

"There isn't one on my ship!" Zuko shot back, only to quickly dodge as a large metal piece of the deck was tossed in his direction. on instinct Harlow leaped in front of the dark haired boy and his uncle, almost startling the young prince as he glanced between the strange girl on the animal and Harlow's strong pose, her arrow raised at the intruders face. Was she protecting him?

Within moments the said stowaway crawled from the storage room and darted towards the far end of the ship. With a growl and lick of the animals tongue the man collapsed close to Zuko's feet, surprising the young teen.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko stated the obvious as the sulking girl walked over to her prize. She smirked t her animals skill and picked up her stowaway, tossing him easily over her shoulder.

"For now, the poison will wear off in a few hours, and by that time I will have my money and he will be off in some jail. Works out perfectly don't you think." The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes towards Harlow, "You can drop your weapon now. I'm not going to hurt your little friend."

Harlow slowly withdrew her weapon, her deadly eyes never wavering from the girls face as she climbed aboard her animal and darted off towards the dock and into the deep forested terrain.

"Very impressive." Iroh mused while his eyes glazed over in attraction for the creepy bounty hunter. Harlow couldn't help but to slide her tongue out in disgust at the idea that the old man was interested in _that_. But what seemed to irk her more, was the fact that Zuko nodded in agreement. The nerve! Here she jumped in front of him without a second thought and he thinks the girl was impressive. Hmph!

If she squeezed any harder on her bow Harlow would have cracked it in half before halting to listen to the prince's voice.

"I'm going to find her. Harlow stay and fix my ship." Oh no he did not just uninvited her on an adventure.

"What?" Harlow repeated her thoughts aloud, "I wanna come!" she wanted to hit herself for sounding like such a whiny little girl.

"I said no, now stay." Zuko ordered while walking the metal plank towards shore with his eager love stricken uncle. This was so unfair! Harlow sneered to herself as she shot an arrow strait in front of Zuko's feet only for it to be stepped over as he wandered into the forest, disappearing from view. No scowl, no backwards glance or yell of disapproval! Was she being replaced…by another woman!

Almost immediately she grabbed at her bag of spare weapons before tossing them over her shoulders in pursuit of her two captors.

"Wait," Lieutenant Jee called from across the deck, "Prince Zuko told you to-"

She didn't know what sound she had made, but the sudden whip of head and hiss from her throat seemed to scare Jee and the other officers as they quickly backed off while she walked down the ramp in Zuko's direction. She didn't know exactly where they went, or where they were going but she was a warrior, and a good tracker. And she was defiantly better than that stupid girl they were following. She would show them! They will be begging her to come with them on their next outing.

* * *

><p>Well…it turns out that tracking was <em>much<em> harder than she had anticipated it to be. After three hours of walking around in a giant circle she had finally managed to reach a lone tavern where she assumed by the gaping hole in its wall was the girls hideout. Shoving her way past some ruffians she surveyed the run down joint only to find several intoxicated fools.

"Looking for someone good lookin'" a bearded man called at her from the wall as she exited the tavern. Immediately she drew her elbow knives and crossed it to the man's face, slicing this beard in two.

"An ugly girl with a big animal. You seen her?"

The man gulped nervously while staring at the green eyed girl. "You-you mean June! She was here, but she left an hour ago with an angry kid and his fat uncle. They're chasing some girl with a necklace but that's all I know I swear!"

Bahh, Zuko was an idiot.

"Which direction were they going?"

The man pointed east immediately, much to his enjoyment Harlow lowered her blades.

"Now before I go, who's cuter, me or June."

The older man chuckled nervously, "Well June does have rather large," before he could finish he felt the cold steel once again pressed to his neck, "I mean you I mean you!"

"That's right!" Harlow murmured with an evil smile, "Now go tell all your friends Harlow Eretria is the greatest woman alive!"

With that she proceeded to steal his ostrich horse and ride off into the night, leaving the man bewildered and no longer a need to use the restroom.

* * *

><p>Her tracking became easier as she followed the footprints of the large animal Zuko and…that girl were riding on. She followed the trail east towards the high mountains of a city in ruins. Passing an elderly medical lady she pulled the reins of her animal.<p>

"Ugly lady, angry boy, fat guy; have you seen them?" The elderly woman laughed while pointing north east. After denying the old woman multiple times for a taste of plum blossom stew she set off again, rolling her eyes at her crazy ways.

* * *

><p>Harlow had <em>no<em> intention of once again visiting the fortune teller and her village, not to listen to another one of her completely untrue stories about her love life! Rather she wandered around the oddly shaped terrain, smiling inwardly to herself. Sokka and the Avatar had been here.

* * *

><p>Three days, and a sore bottom later she had finally managed to guide her exhausted animal on the outskirts of a small abbey by the coastline. Inhaling a thick scent of smoke as well as strange perfume she figured she had at long last found her prince. Plus the half destroyed surroundings gave her the final clue. Releasing her animal she unpacked a small flare rocket from her pouch and shot it towards the air, signaling Jee and the crew of her location. Hopefully they would round the ship towards the shoreline in time for her daring rescue she was attempting. That way Zuko would see her as a valuable asset and a strong warrior…not that she cared what he thought of her anyways.<p>

Entering the small abbey she could see the piles of destruction from a most recent battle. Walls were missing, wood scraps everywhere, frightened nuns. And spirits, could the horrible smell of perfume get any more potent? She defiantly knew the Avatar was here. Staring at the skies she saw no sign of Sokka or the bison, causing her to frown at her late arrival. Before she could mourn however the once frightened nuns seem to be advancing on a group of seemingly dead civilians. Laughing Harlow drew her bow, she would have to bring it up to Zuko later about his defeat by a twelve year old and a group of old ladies.

Said prince tried to pull his energy to his hands as he watched the group of women approach he and his uncle with anger. His smitten uncle however, who was _not _paralyzed didn't seem to want to move himself due to his lovely predicament with June. Before he could shout a familiar pair of feet stepped in front of him, their back turned towards him.

"Back off ladies," Harlow's voice was heard in his ear, "He's mine." The nuns shouted in fear once again before scattering off while Harlow turned towards Zuko, her body towering over him while blocking out the sun.

"Well," the warrior began, "it appears that I've found a few stowaways in this abbey."

Zuko was too prideful to thank her for her…rescue. However a small hint of a smile formed at the end of his stern lips. Harlow chuckled as she gave him a soft kick at the ribs before hoisting the prince up and tossing his lip body over her shoulders. Dragging Iroh from June's sleeping form she stuck her tongue out at the bounty hunter, her victory now signified.

* * *

><p>She almost wished she had borrowed some saliva from the animal as Zuko's feeling in his body had returned. She had rather liked tossing his limp form like a child's toy through the forest and towards the awaiting scout ship. Yet she was surprised as Zuko merely rolled to his side as Harlow eased him into his bed. Returning towards the table she pulled shut the curtains, blocking out the piercing setting sun and grabbing the red and black kettle of tea from the days prior. Refilling the pot with fresh water and tea leaves she returned to her spot at Zuko's bedside, grabbing his hands and slapping it on the kettle.<p>

"Ahem." She coughed loudly at the back of Zuko's head. Within moments the rattling sound of hot liquid was heard inside the pot as she poured two cups of ginger tea.

"I ordered you to stay on the ship." She knew his pride would start talking sooner or later. With a sigh she slowly sipped her tea before speaking.

"And what would have happened if I didn't find you? You'd be fish meat."

She was surprised by his next remark, "You could have gotten hurt or worse!"

Pausing, she passed him his cup of tea, which lead to empty hands. She was so tempted to toss it at him, but she knew he was actually trying to be nice to her, "Yes or worse. I could have lost you. You are so stupid sometimes Zuko! You could have gotten you and your uncle killed just to track down the Avatar so he could defeat you."

"That's not true!" Zuko shot up from his laying position, "I had him, I nearly had him! if I wasn't for that damn animal I wouldn't have gotten stung by its tongue. And he wouldn't have gotten away!" the flames from their lanterns flared at the princes ranting.

"Well the next time you go off trust a stranger who cares more for money than your well being I'll be sure to tag along to drag you out of your mistake."

Zuko scoffed, "You wouldn't help me capture the avatar."

"No your right," she locked her green eyes with his ambers, oddly making her nervous, "but I'd protect you."

Zuko broke away their stare, turning his head towards the night stand; his good eye wavered to hers after a moment, "Really?"

"Of course." Harlow mused while staring at the ceiling, "Who else am I going to use as a live dummy for sparing." He smirked at her sarcasm, his eyes downcast to the floor shortly after.

"I lost it."

She knew what he was referring to. The necklace he had so gotten affectionate with since he picked it up on the metal island a month ago. Well, he lost it to its original owner, yet he was unable to apologize before Aang, snagged it from his fingers. Harlow was right, he hated that. If he wasn't so preoccupied with finding the Avatar, he wouldn't have offered her possession as bait, and it would still be clutched in his fingers.

With accurate precision he dodged the gentle toss of a white ribbon as it sailed onto the bed. Harlow laughed at his constant alertness to foreign objects.

"What's that?" Zuko huffed while staring at the white sash, his eye widened at his realization of the now familiar object.

"Well I did a little…rummaging of the abbey before rescuing you and found one of Katara's silk sashes. Considering I was right that you had lost the necklace, I thought this might cheer you up." she tossed the white ribbon at his face, "Treat yourself."

She motioned to get up, her initial thought was that he wanted time to himself to fawn over the sash but rather he tucked it in his wooden box before grabbing at her wrist.

"I order you to stay." He attempted to speak with authority, as not to give away his pining for her attention. With her head turned away from him, Harlow closed her eyes and smiled.

No matter who, a bounty hunter or water bender, to Zuko,

Harlow was still his favorite; and favorites are not replicable.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww its so cuuuuute! Well enjoy this fluff because things are about to get explosive, hot, angsty, and ugly, and I cant wait! See you next chapter<strong>

**Rate&Review or favorite, or be the thousands of anonymous readers I pretend to have :D **


	10. Warmth

**I had to listen to Disney soundtracks while typing this chapter; not really a fan of the movies, but omg Tangled soundtrack is currently on repeat. That's the only upbeat thing about this chapter. Lawlz, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was now a fact that both Zuko and Harlow hated the cold approaching weather. As the steel patrol ship further grew north towards the North Pole, the pair had become slower, lazier, and in Harlow's case, (much to Zuko's displeasure), colder. Harlow physically, Zuko emotionally, as if he wasn't cold enough!<p>

Such was their typical night together in Zuko's room. Harlow was thankful to Iroh and the crew for not teasing the two teenagers on their constant sleepovers, considering nothing else but sleeping happened. In her tribe she and her brothers would constantly dogpile when the weather grew colder in the fall and winter. It was natural to her to sleep with others to retain body warmth and in Zuko's case; well…he just liked the company, when it was warmer at least. Harlow usually slept back to back against Zuko's body, the fact that they were sharing a bed was contact enough; but as the wind blew and the temperature dropped, she found herself curled up facing Zuko, who had become a natural heater for her body. Zuko hated that part.

Almost every night he would be awaken by the stinging sensation of her cold toes rubbing at his ankles or her icy fingertips on his chest. It was the fire benders equivalent to daggers as her freezing exterior would somehow manage to nuzzle up to his warm body. On the first night he wanted to shove her away, on pure instinct of course. But rather after the third or fourth night he had grown accustom to the nail biting experience, and kept it a secret of his own. In a way he secretly liked the way she relied on him for heat, for warmth and protection. He could never even image what he and his biological sister would look like if they slept together in the same bed. They only did once, when she was three and sick with the fire flew, and even to this day she never admitted that it happened, claiming that Zuko took advantage of her in her weakness to eliminate his only competition to the throne. Azula always lies. In that fact Zuko never complained or argued once with the tribes girl about her icicle feet and hands, in a way it was warming to him as well.

This particular night was different however as Zuko actually slept, lost in a deep dream of his own he didn't even flutter an eyelash as Harlow shot herself up their shared mattress, her heart beating out of her chest cavity, and her eyes stinging with salty tears. It was the same nightmare again. It was Zhao. Harlow knew that with each passing sunset she grew closer to the dark eyed man, closer to her destiny of his demise, and closer to avenging her father. But was she even ready? Sure she sparred and rolled with Zuko on a daily basis, but was she prepared for his onslaughts of attacks, wave after wave of hot fire, and unlike Zuko, the pure intention he would have on killing her with no remorse? That, she was not prepared for, and neither was Zuko. The Avatar and Sokka, along with his water bending sister could be at the North Pole by now, meaning that Aang was being trained by a master, Katara presumably as well. And there was no way a Fire Nation ship could waltz right into the stronghold of the north and ask for the world's last chance of hope. She hated the idea that Zuko could, and if given the chance would, hurt Aang. But he and the others would fight back, and as an ode to her tribe, she protect her own, if they were wrong or not.

She laughed at that thought. What would Kenai and Hanow think of her, protecting an outsider, a xenos as her tribe called them. Even that thought within her own made her eyes water again, she missed her brothers terribly. Before she began to blubber like a sea turtle she did the only natural sedative to her nerves, kicking Zuko of course. Said prince woke with a rustle of steam from his nostrils as he glared up at his attacker, whishing he did shove her and her icy fingers out of his room.

"Get up," She spoke, her eyes eerily cold with a torment of anger and fear, "We've got work to do."

* * *

><p>Iroh dawned a second coat as the morning sun was less pleasant along the coastlines of the northern Earth Kingdom. He was surprised as he wandered to the main deck to see his young nephew, bare footed in only his harem pants, bracing a strong fly kick from an equally undressed Harlow in thick black tights and her strophium. Yet in the chill of the morning the old general could see the heat radiating from their body, giving the appearance that they were in a sauna rather than the cold.<p>

"You're too close!" Zuko whined as he managed to dodge his first kick of the morning. Harlow lowered her foot while rolling her eyes, placing her swollen hands on her hips.

"What? You expect your foes to keep a distance from you when they want to kill you."

"Benders don't fight this close." Zuko gritted through his teeth, his hand running across his forehead to relieve the sticky sweat from his brow.

"And what if you fight me? A non bender who could easily defeat you. If you can't attack while defending you're useless. Now bend at me from a foot away, powerfully."

"But I," before he could protest his ability Harlow flicked her finger at his nose, causing Zuko's natural angered reaction of steam to echo his nostrils, "if you can make steam from less than a inch from your body you can make a wave of fire from less than three inches of your hands, now again."

She continued to kick and spin at him, launching her body closer and closer to his skin, testing his abilities. Zuko hated being pushed and tested, yet he liked the challenge she was giving him. Before the morning sun reached its highest peak he threw a kick at her body, jetting a wave of fire as his hands blocked her own kick. Attacking while defending, simple enough.

Harlow smiled as she staggered to her feet, thankfully he grazed her skin with his warm flames, which was oddly soothing, "I see you successfully stolen my moves."

Zuko, who was currently preoccupied with catching his breath managed to stagger, "Borrowing." Harlow laughed at that. A small rattle of applause was heard from Iroh as he approached the tired pair, followed by the cook with tea of course.

"You two deserve something warm, clothing perhaps, but tea will do."

Zuko eagerly took the hot cup of tea while Harlow nodded respectfully before unstringing her hand ties, "I need to keep working. Maybe after Prince Pouty takes a break he can join me."

Iroh spoke before Zuko had time to rebuttal, "You should take things easy Harlow. You could wear yourself out."

"That's the least of my problems." Harlow murmured before taking the stairs below deck, signaling the end to their conversation. She had no time to drink tea and discuss Fire Nation nonsense. She had to keep training, pushing her body to the fast approaching solstice.

"What's with her?" Iroh asked nonchalantly as he handed his nephew another full cup of tea.

"Zhao." Zuko answered simply. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen or heard from his nemesis in quite a few weeks; perhaps it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>The next two days Harlow exhausted herself with training, strategizing, and mobilizing her body to be prepared to strike. She figured in a few days she would leave the ship with Zuko, find Zhao's and infiltrate it, taking out the monster while he sipped on his jasmine tea. She wasn't fond of ambush, but neither was her father, he deserved what he had given to others.<p>

Harlow resurfaced herself from bellow the ship to find the crew gathering for their usual music night on the ship. Though she eagerly participated every week she wasn't in the mood for singing and dancing, she couldn't distract herself so close to the end.

"Harlow you are just in time!" Iroh beamed while stretching his vocal muscles, rather loudly.

"I can't not tonight. Where is Zuko?"

Iroh's face dropped momentarily, but soon resurfaced with a big smile, "In one of two places. I'm sure you can guess." Harlow returned a meager smile before heading towards the command tower. Making her way slowly up the stairs she passed Zuko's room which was wheeled shut, signaling that he was in no mood to converse with anyone at the moment. 'Probably meditating.' Harlow mused to herself, besides she could use some meditation of her own in the bath. Turning down the hall she left Zuko to his own thoughts, a rare occurrence for her.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours she returned down the hall to her room, surprised to see that Zuko's door was unlocked, and a group of familiar, unwanted Fire Nation soldiers were standing guard. She quickly snuck into her room and listened intently from across the hall at what transpired a few feet away.<p>

"What?" Zuko's loud voice was heard. She could tell by now whether Zuko was angered at a situation, our thoroughly pissed and ready to fight, and that tone was defiantly the latter. She only heard it once when he argued…with Zhao. With instincts she darted across the hall, not even bothering to dry her soaking hair. Pushing past the two guards at the door she dawned a fighting stance as the side burned man stared at her like a peasant in a palace.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite stowaway." Zhao glared at Harlow while turning towards Zuko, further irritating the young girl, he treated her like she was no threat to him at all.

"I'm taking your crew for an expedition to the North Pole. Too bad you two won't be there to watch me crush that icy fortress and capture the Avatar. But I cant have a bunch of children getting in my way."

Iroh had to stop both Zuko and Harlow from launching themselves at the esteemed admiral as his eyes caught a glimmer of two broad swords hanging on the wall. Zuko stared wide eyed as Zhao examined the two blades, removing one from its place on the wall. Even Harlow could feel the sweat as it dripped down the back of Zuko's neck.

"I didn't know you were experienced with broad swords, Prince Zuko."

Before Zuko could speak Harlow glared from behind him, "I bought them as a gift to Zuko, decoration. I'd be careful Zhao, they're very sharp, and they could cut an old man like you easily."

"Do you have a habit of giving gifts from your tribe to your prince, peasant?" Zhao spoke calm, but deadly towards Harlow. Her eyes further narrowed. He knew something.

"Have you ever heard of the blue spirit?"

"Just rumors." Iroh waved off the admiral's question, "I don't even think he is real."

"Oh," Zhao turned towards the two teens out of the glint of his eye, "He's real alright. A traitor and enemy to the fire nation; but I believe, justice will soon catch up with him soon enough."

"With all of us." Harlow added while crossing her arms. Zhao ignored her foolish remark as he handed the board sword towards Iroh before leaving the room.

"General Iroh the offer still stands for you to join in my mission. If you change your mind." Zhao didn't give anyone a chance for a rebuttal, closing the steel door he left the trio in silence as he and his two men walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing.

Zuko was the first to shoot fire from his teeth as Harlow kept her arms crossed, her fingers digging into her skin.

"Relax," Iroh spoke calmly to the two, "We will figure something out. Let me speak to the crew. Zuko don't burn anything."

Closing the door behind him the young prince threw himself on the bed, crossing his arms defiantly. Harlow went to follow, yet Zuko shot her a dangerous glare, even he didn't want her to be a bother to him.

"What you think this is my fault!" Harlow shouted while plopping down cross legged adjacent from the mattress.

"Leave me alone."

"Brat."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>The night turned out pleasant, to everyone surprise as Iroh came into the room an hour ago to relay the news that the crew wished them safe travels. Zuko muttered something about traitors and ruffians, scowling to himself while Iroh proposed they go on a walk. Harlow was curled on the floor sleeping peacefully as Zuko sat to himself for the remainder of the night, glaring at the ceiling as if it would give him answers. His silence was disrupted by a strange twist of a door wheel as the young prince shot up from bed.<p>

"Uncle?" he spoke into the darkness. Harlow stirred at Zuko's disturbance to her sleep as he knelt down and shook her sleeping form; she would have to kick him for that later.

"Wake up." He hissed quietly. The dark haired girl let out a large yawn and followed Zuko half awake as he jumped from every hallway read to attack. If she was fully awake she would have called him crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleeplessly as they made their way to the command tower.

"Something's not right." Zuko stated while surveying the command room. He knew that sound wasn't from his uncle. And he knew it wasn't from his traitorous crew who left hours ago.

"Zuko can we go to back to…what are you staring at?" Harlow walked towards the glass walls as Zuko stared wide eyed into the eyes of as strange lizard like bird. His fear gripped her as she nervously turned her head towards the dark haired boy, "Zuko,"

Before she could finish a large rattle followed by several explosions filled their ears as breaking glass and flames engulfed their senses. "Harlow get d-" The door of the command tower flew open as a wave of fireballs and smoke filled the room, crushing the glass around them. Harlow screamed and she fell to the floor in horror as everything cracked and popped around her. Nozzles hissed with steam and glass shattered before her eyes. Was she in some sort of nightmare, or a warzone? The heat from the blast licked at her body as shrapnel and other debris poured on top of her. She had to get out of here before she was burned alive. With smoke stinging her eyes she slowly rose to her feet only to be pulled by Zuko out the broken window onto the balcony. On instinct the two jumped several feet from the command tower before it exploded, sending them crashing into the cold waters several feet below them.

The water was like ice to Zuko's body as he struggled to the surface, talking a huge gulp of air as his head popped from the current. He was on pure adrenalin now; and he wasn't going to stop and question himself until he found safety. Harlow surfaced to the water moments later her, floundering as she regained her balance in the current. Zuko grabbed her by the shoulder and guided them to the shore, pulling her into the safety of land. It was strange, he thought to himself; Harlow was a good swimmer, why did she need to be dragged ashore?

Before he could answer his own question is body gave out as he fell on the shoreline next to her, the flames and groans of his dying ship reflecting in the waters. After a few moments Zuko pulled his sore body to a sitting position, wiping the blood that trickled down from his swollen face, he assumed he must have been hit with glass from the initial blast. Harlow was heard next to him as she let out a strange groan from her lips as her fingers pinched at her side, resurfacing with blood moments later.

Zuko could feel the second rush of energy jerk at his body as he quickly pulled up the fabrics of her robe to reveal a large piece of metal sticking from her side. The girls trembling fingers wrapped around the probe before squeezing it out of her body, her scream scratching at Zuko's ears. Dark crimson liquid poured out of her wound like tea from its pot as she tossed the metal piece into the sand from across them. Zuko immediately threw his hands on her gash to stop the bleeding, yet it terrified him to see the blood seeping through his fingers. He was a prince, he had commanded acts of war and ruthlessness, but only once had he ever seen, or been the victim of it. The smell of blood almost made him weary, much as the sight of it. But perhaps the worst was Harlow herself, her grunts against her teeth, and her ragged breathing. He wished his father had deafened him on both sides of his ears. And what was worse, Zuko didn't know what to do.

"Burn it," Zuko heard Harlow groan as her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Zuko had seen this before, when people got hurt they went to sleep, and when they went to sleep,

They didn't wake up.

"Burn it." She repeated more painfully, her teeth now covered in a crimson shade of blood.

"Burn what, I…Harlow no." Zuko finally grasped her rambling. She wanted him to hurt her, to burn her, like his father had done to her.

"Do it," She gasped before continuing, "I'll bleed to death if you don't."

"It's worse than that," Zuko stared into her rolling eyes, "You'll have a scar, and it hurts, its worse than you will ever imagine."

"I'd rather have, a scar, than a hole in, my body. Now, do it."

Zuko had to close his eyes, yet the flooding image of himself begging for his father's mercy surfaced in his mind. He could feel the hot heat on his body, his skin crackling like cinders in a flame, and the smell. That horrible, smell. He quietly begged for silence as he could hear the familiar popping and sizzling sound as his fingers grew hot and sticky. Harlow's breathing once again grew ragged as her fingers dug into the empty sand, finally another cry escaped from her lips. It was like his own three years ago; tortured, scared, and begging for mercy.

He couldn't do it anymore; quickly he withdrew his hand from her, sealing his eyes shut once again. He dared not to look at her scar, his scar. Harlow's breathing evened, and Iroh's familiar voice was heard.

"Uncle!"

Iroh's face turned and smiled in relief as he dashed over to his nephew and guest, his eyes welding with tears as he looked at Zuko's breathing body. "I thought I had lost you." He murmured softly while clasping the prince in his arms. Releasing him quickly the general's eyes turned to Harlow's limp form, her eyes slowly closing behind their lids.

"No, don't sleep!" Zuko begged as he began to jerk her body, only to be stopped by his uncle.

"Zuko wait! She is resting."

Zuko was too frantic to comprehend anything, considering moments ago he was safe in his own sleeping quarters now washed up on the shores bruised and battered, and the only person to become his friend was now dying, "People go to sleep when they're hurt, and they don't wake up!"

Iroh wasn't shocked by his nephew's childish analogy, yet he often forgot how young Zuko was, even though he pretended to be older and arrogant, "Prince Zuko she will be alright. Her body needs rest." His wrinkled eyes glanced down to her exposed abdomen, mouth gapping at the thick black burn mark gracing her right hip.

"She asked me to do it! I didn't want to,"

He was quieted by a hug from the old general, "You did excellent my nephew. Sealing the wound prevented her from losing more blood. You saved her life."

Zuko sighed with eyes closed, his body slowly draining itself of its energy, and he was happy for that. He could think more clearly, and stop wailing like a child. He hoped his uncle would ignore his recent 'episode'. That's what he called his rare moments when he dropped his façade, only to cry and fit like a child. Iroh however remembers each and every one of his so called episodes; it proved Zuko was still innocent, fragile, and unchanged.

"We need to get you two to safety." Iroh commented while checking Harlow's steady veins. She indeed was knocked out, she was saved, for now, neither of the two would last a night in this weather, "We should stay in town and,"

"Wait," Zuko spoke while staggering to his feet, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Harlow felt as if she was a child again; curled into her father and brothers arms. She swayed to the rocking of their arms, soothing her tired body. She must have been playing with Kita and the other girls in her village, and she tripped and fell. Her father was comforting her, Kenai was making silly faces to make her laugh, and Hanow would pretend not to pay attention, but he always looked at her from the corner of his eye. But for some reason something felt off. The rocking was too harsh, she wasn't laughing, and she was in pain. And it was burning…<p>

* * *

><p>Harlow's eyes slowly fluttered open as her tongue lapped hoarsely against her dry lips. She was not in the comfort of her village, her bed, or her father's arms. She was in a dark, damp, cold floor. And the constant swaying of her body felt so eerie familiar. She was back on a ship, but how? The last time she remembered she felt lights, heat, metal…<p>

"Zuko!" She called out while throwing her body into the air only to whine in pain as her abdomen burned in protest of her movements. Suddenly large hands were on her shoulders as a skulled man eased her back to a laying position, much to her disapproval.

"Stop, stop struggling, it's me!" Harlow stilled as the familiar voice filled her ears. The man removed the skull of his helmet, causing Harlow to smile weakly. All that movement must have exhausted her, but she was happy to see that she was in save arms, Zuko's arms.

"You need to rest." He hushed quietly as he threw another robe atop her body.

"Why are we here? Where is Iroh, and the crew and," Before she could finish her eyes fluttered against her wishes, she was so weak.

"Zhao has plotted against us. We're on his ship, headed towards the North Pole, a week's journey. You need to rest and gain back your strength if we're going to defeat him. No one but uncle knows were here, and we have to be quiet."

She nodded softly before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Zuko sighed and removed his helmet while sitting next to her on their makeshift bed. Iroh had gathered blankets, robes, anything he could find to make a suitable sleeping arrangement for the two safe below the ship where no one would find them. Zuko hated the idea of hiding, but he knew he had to watch over Harlow, keep her safe.

"I'm not mad at you." She murmured softly between her lips. Zuko gave a small smile as kicked off his boots and armor. In his darkest thoughts he believed that Harlow would have wanted nothing to do with him, the scared boy who scared her.

After a few minutes of silence Zuko cringed as Harlow rolled to her good side, her bare toes curling against his exposed ankle…he knew he shouldn't have taken off his boots. With a sigh he took a deep breath, heating the core of his body, soothing her chilled body.

And even Zuko felt warmer.

**See you next chapter Rate&Review **


	11. Evening Star

**The first book of MA is coming to a close! But yes I will be creating a second book, already started the first draft and let me tell you; lies, betrayal, destiny, and love…or lemons, I cant tell the difference anymore :D but a little filler chapter before the two chapter finale, just to warm you widdle hearts.**

* * *

><p>Below the deck of the vast steamship Harlow's eyes rolled into consciousness as a small smile creaked across her lips, "You've stopped." She whispered quietly. Her smile further increased by Zuko's huff of anger. He could have sworn she was already asleep. The young prince had forbidden Harlow to move much, if at all while she was recuperating from his self inflicted wound. Yet Harlow was persistent, and angered by his orders; her entire arsenal of weapons was destroyed in their ship attack and she had every intention to create a new set before their landing in the North Pole. And if she was <em>forbidden <em>to make them, Zuko would suffice. And thus why the young prince huffed whenever Harlow would catch him slacking off on sharpening her makeshift weapons from spare parts below the ship.

"Each arrowhead should be sharpened three hundred times on each edge." Harlow continued while crossing her arms from her laying position.

"They have been." Zuko protested while staring down the razor sharp tip, comparing it with the other extremely sharp arrows in the pile next to him.

"Two hundred and forty one." She stated before Zuko dropped the arrowhead. He had to control his impulses from squeezing his palms into a fist.

"I thought you were sleeping." He grunted while picking up the now stupid arrowhead into his palms, swinging it against the steel piece. Harlow smiled before closing her eyes again, the sound actually soothing to her. Within a half hour the swinging stopped, followed by a sigh of relief from the young heir.

"Hey,"

"I counted! Three hundred times on each side!" Zuko argued. Perhaps he should have let her craft her own primitive weapons, re open her wounds again, and bleed to death for his own peace and quiet…that would be rude however.

"What did you wish for?" her question threw him off his morbid thoughts

"What?"

"That night, on the ship, what did you wish for?" She rolled her eyes at his response

"I don't know what you're talking about...why do you even care."

"I thought you didn't know what I was talking about?" she teased him playfully; Zuko growled at that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zuko come on!" Harlow beamed while wrapping her hands through the crook of her former captives arm. Over the three months she had disrupted his life he had finally grown to her customs which would normally result with burning from anyone else, much to the crew's enjoyment. He no longer argued (as much) when the young girl would barge into his room and make herself comfortable, playfully kick at him, and her defiant attitude that much rivaled his own. Yet neither Harlow nor Zuko had made sure to reserve their second layers from each other. Their innocence, youth, and childhood beliefs; at least not yet. <em>

"_I don't want to go outside." Zuko protested before being dragged through the main door of the command tower. It was well beyond midnight, and the night crews and watchmen have all since left to their quarters or sleeping on the job and the deck was quiet and peaceful. Harlow gave another large smile as she walked towards the edge of the ship, leaning against the metal half wall, her eyes captivated at the night sky. Though she hated ship life; it was beautiful at night. In the middle of the ocean the stars extended across the night, reflecting in the deep blue waters like a giant curtain of beauty surrounded them. No trees, lights, or sounds disturbed the view as the light of the moon illuminated the sky, twinkling the metal of the ship. It was breathtaking; Harlow swallowed her pride to admit._

_Zuko let out a large sigh as he followed his captive towards the edge of the ship, resting his head in his hands as his elbows wavered on the deck wall. _

"_Zuko look," Harlow's slender fingers pointed into the night sky, "The evening star." _

_The young prince scoffed, "There are thousands of stars in the sky."_

_For that he received a punch on the shoulder, "The big one! The evening star! The highest star in the sky." _

"_What about it?" _

"_What about it?" Harlow repeated, her eyes wide with shock at his simple minded question, "The evening star was the first star in the sky, and it grants wishes, but only once. And when your wish comes true, it becomes a star, like a blanket of hopes and dreams above us." _

_She had to hold her tongue as the young prince gave a large chuckle. Feeling her green eyed stare he suppressed his fit with a cough before speaking, "That's ridiculous." _

"_Oh, well what do you think is up there?" _

_Zuko paused, his finger bracing the tip of his chin, "It was the first fire bender, don't laugh!"_

_Harlow repeated the same superior laugh Zuko had done to her moments ago. With a smile she waved her hand, allowing the heir to continue._

"_Fire benders don't bend well at night, and long ago there were no stars, no light or heat to fuel our energy. So the first Fire Lord shot a wave of fire into the night, and it exploded into tiny stars, which light the night and allow us to bend at dark."_

"_Now that is ridiculous" _

_Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "wishing on stars is ridiculous." _

_Harlow huffed while staring up at the night sky. Her fingers curled around her crimson tunic as he eyes slowly closed behind her lids. Zuko stared at her intently as she whispered softly to herself,_

"_Please, Please, Please…"_

"_What are you doing?" Zuko snapped at her strange behavior. Harlow took a deep exhale before narrowing her eyes in a glare to the young heir, "being ridiculous." _

_His face jerked back slightly in a perplexed manor as she simply walked passed him back towards the steel doors of the command tower, not bothering to explain herself any further. However as she gave the impression of closing the door she cracked it, just a little to continue gazing at his dark silhouette against the reflection of the stars. Her once narrowed eyes widened before gently relaxing in softness. Zuko stood in between the two cuts of steel. His hand crossing over his chest, his eyes closed. He was…_

_Being ridiculous._

_Her first instinct was to jump through the door with her fingers ablaze, pointing and teasing him for believing in pagan myths and fantasies. Yet tonight she quietly closed the door and continued back towards her own room._

* * *

><p>"You were spying on me?" Zuko huffed, he wished she was strong enough to receive a kick to her shins, but then again he always knew she spied on him, partially because she wasn't very good at it.<p>

"Pleaseeee." He knew her whine would either drive him to death or wake up someone who would actually kill them.

"Fine!" Zuko practically shouted, "You have to tell me yours after."

"Yeah yeah sure." She had no intention to.

Zuko's eyes downcast to the floor as his voice quieted to a whisper, "It was about my mom."

"What about her? Is she in trouble?" Harlow questioned while staring into Zuko's somber amber eyes.

"It's a long story."

It was a good thing Zuko hadn't let her move or wander much throughout their stay as stowaways; she wouldn't have had the energy to give him a gentle kick at his ankles, "Spill it, unless you want to make me a whole arsenal of weapons."

* * *

><p>Sokka was thankful for the cold weather. Traveling around for the first time outside his frozen tundra had gotten him injured, burned, sick, and…well smitten. The Northern Water Tribe was like his home, well a bigger more extravagant version of his igloo home. People understood him here. He could talk about meat and not hear the groans of a 112 year old avatar. He could wear his royal blue colors proudly and not be questioned or stared at, he'd be praised! Sokka the last warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! It had a pleasant ring to it. This place was amazing, freezing temperatures, a strong fortress, beautiful women…wait!<p>

"Is something wrong?" Yue asked while the two stood from outside the palace wall, the view of the night sky balancing perfectly against the white ice of the tundra. Sokka shook his head from his thoughts before staring at Yue, the chieftain's daughter. He couldn't lie; she was beautiful, like a snow angel. She was caring and kind, gentle, and did he mention gorgeous! A relationship with them could be perfect, she was of his sister tribe, and he too was the son of a chief, which made him a prince of course. They could be together right now, if he wanted to that is.

Yet when he looked into her eyes, her beautiful ice blue eyes, he still saw Harlow. The strange girl from bellow Zuko's ship. Her deep green eyes, kind yet daring; and her kiss, sweet yet bitter.

"Sokka!" Yue protested as the warriors lips pressed against hers. Sokka blinked several times before immediately drawing back, placing a gloved hand over his lips.

"Yue I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

The princess gave a gentle smile before placing her delicate hand over his, pulling them from his lips, "It's okay Sokka, I like you, a lot but,"

"Yue wait…I cant," Sokka sighed, his eyes turning away from her, "I know this sounds crazy after I just kissed you but, I think I,"

"I love someone else." They both said in unison. Sokka stared at her agape, and Yue let out a small giggle.

"…wait, you what?"

"I'm sorry Sokka," Yue began, her hand still entwined with his, "I'm betrothed, you know that. But I've been keeping a secret. I didn't think I could betray my country because I am meant to marry Hahn, but then I meet you, and you told me about her."

Sokka blushed as Yue continued, "I know you love her Sokka, and she isn't from the Water Tribe, and it showed me that even I could love someone outside of my class or tradition."

"You're right; you have the right to love whoever you want Yue…which is?" Sokka's eyes grew wide as she too began to blush.

"His name is Sangok." Now Sokka's face dropped.

"That kid?"

"He's very handsome!" Yue defended her lover, "He's kind and loving, gentle and sweet."

"And a bad water bender." Yue frowned at his remark.

"He's perfect to me. And I'm sure she is too."

The warrior gave a smile, the thoughts of Harlow's face running through her mind. She would be with him soon…very soon.

"Wait!" Sokka shouted his eyes turned towards the chiefs palace at the top of the iceberg village, "We have to warn your father."

The white haired girl gave a concerning frown, "Why?"

Sokka's ice blue eyes turned deadly, "The Fire Nation is coming."

* * *

><p>"And she just…left." Zuko finished while twiddling the arrowhead in his finger, wincing as the sharp edge snagged at his palm. Harlow listened intently, not even butting in or chuckling as he quietly spoke about his family. In fact, she had never even heard about his family before, he had a sister? His mother was dead, his family life seemed…awful. Perhaps the young prince was much more, in fact incredibly complex than she had thought prior.<p>

"I'm sorry." She spoke into the silence as she slowly pulled her aching body to a sitting position. Zuko stared at her before turning his eyes towards his hands.

"Don't be. Once I capture the Avatar I will, well you know."

He was surprised not to hear her protest his goals and ambitions, scoff, or even argue with him at all. She sat there in silence, as if she was actually contemplating what to say next.

"Come home with me."

He jerked his neck back in surprise at her random statement, yet she never waivered her complexion as she stared at him blankly.

"Come home with me." She repeated again.

"I don't know what you're saying." Zuko answered, anger and confusion crossing his face.

"We can go now. Back to my tribe, the Eretria; you can live with me and my brothers…Iroh can come too and-"

"No." Zuko answered rather harshly, he was in fact snarling as if he was offended. Yet indeed he was; Harlow felt pity for him. Being the black sheep, the prince loved only by his mother, the prince lucky to be born. That prince who had to struggle, but that's what he loved about himself, that's what made him strong. And she had the audacity to call him weak.

"but,"

"I said no! Drop it."

Harlow stared at the floor before sinking her head in her hands; she wasn't sure if her emotions or body were exhausted. Either way she had given up on speaking to Zuko for the rest of the night; shown as she turned her body away from him, curling back up in her makeshift bed, even if she was lying on her now burning bruise. For once, Zuko hated to be the bad guy.

"Harlow I,"

"to find your way." She mumbled from underneath her covers.

"What?" he asked softly.

"That's what I wished for." She answered, "I wished that you would find your way."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter for the two part finale! Rate and Review and chu may get the ending soon!<strong>


	12. leme antio pt 1

**Its here! Sorry for the delay; so many papers to write this quarter. But here I have squeezed the first part of the two series finale! I hope you guys enjoy and remember to rate and review and of course read hehe. Thank you for all the support guys and here you go!**

* * *

><p>"Again." Harlow's harsh voice repeated as the two stowaways trained below the vast vessel of the Fire Nation battle ship. The young girl sat with her legs crossed at her ankles as she watched the young prince practice an array of swift kicks and claw movements, his skill improving much since their first encounter in the Earth Kingdom. Harlow too grew in their time together. She was no longer the hot headed girl that could take on the world alone, well at least not completely. Her body was leaner; her childhood physic had all but disappeared, replaced with a strong muscle and attitude. Yet even in her new stage of adulthood, she was still childish and playful, which seemed to scare her the most. Tomorrow she would land on the ice of the Northern Water Tribe, she would face Zhao, and she would be reunited with Sokka again, for good. And worst of all, she would say good bye to Zuko, for good. Her childish nature didn't' want to leave; she was scared to fight Zhao, and she was terrified to leave Zuko, perhaps watch him capture the Avatar.<p>

Slowly she rose to her feet, staggering as her weak legs adapted to her footing. Zuko dropped his stance as he watched her slowly gather her balance before turning her feet towards a fighting stance.

"Well," She spoke after a few calm minutes, "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to collapse and me to drag you back to bed." Zuko responded while tossing his tunic over his head.

"I need to train," She took a deep breath, winching at the sharp pain tingling her side.

"You're going to fall apart." Zuko protested before dodging a kick at his abdomen. Harlow smirked while tossing her bangs across her forehead.

"You were saying?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Zuko pulled is hands into a fighting stance.

Harlow chuckled quietly, "Sure thing princess."

* * *

><p>After long hours below the deck the two laid exasperated on the forest floor; the sticky sweat pouring over their brows. Zuko was first to rise as he slowly eased his body upright before kicking off his boots and trousers; Harlow groaned and turned her eyes away from the sight. Yet as her eyes opened again the young prince was dawning a thick gray outfit; Harlow watched as he pulled the leather ties tight around his neck.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked to no answer as the boy continued to slip on his boots. Harlow rolled her sore body to her feet as she walked over to him, "I said what are you doing?"

Harlow was nearly ready to kick the young boy as the metal door opened only to reveal Iroh's sad face as he entered the storage room, "Everything is ready Prince Zuko."

"Good." He responded shortly while grabbing a pull of thick rope. Harlow growled before yanking the rope from his grip and coiling it in her hands.

"Are you going to tell me where,"

"Good bye Harlow." He silenced her with a gentle peck at her lips. His worm blistered lips coursing against her soft cool skin. Her body froze at his odd show of affection, his words not sinking in as he grabbed the rope from her weak arms as he turned and followed his uncle. She watched the two leave without saying a word, her body still unwavering as the door was slowly closed in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I don't need your proverbs right now uncle." Zuko waved off his uncle as he prepared his kayak to be eased into the freezing water. He hoped his encounters with Harlow's freezing toes would suffice for the icy ocean that lingered beneath him.<p>

"I'm sorry," Iroh began while casting his head down in sadness, "I just think of you, ever since Lu Ten,"

"Uncle you don't have to,"

"I think of you as my own." He finished with a sigh.

"And so do I!" Harlow almost shouted while running towards the edge of the ship, throwing the young prince into a deep embrace. She could tell his hesitation at their close encounter, Harlow didn't much care, and she enjoyed breaking into his personal space. Yet this situation was different. Slowly a strong arm fell on her shoulders as he murmured, "I have to go."

"Do you even have a plan, will you come back?"

"Will you even be here?" He countered as she broke their embrace. Harlow cast her eyes to the floor. Three months ago she would have relished the idea to leave her captor and return home, or to Sokka's waiting arms. Yet now she stood confused in between Iroh and the young prince; did she really even want to leave?

"What about Zhao," She turned her thoughts as she stared into Zuko's eyes, "You said you would help me defeat him."

"You came here to find the Water Tribe boy; I'll take care of Zhao."

"But you said we'll do it together!"

"Enough." Zuko hushed her while he stepped into the rocking boat, "You are in no condition to fight."

Harlow grabbed at the ropes before he could lower himself into the waters, "If I see you tomorrow," she began, her lip quivered as she gazed at his scared face, "…will we be enemies?" Zuko paused.

"If you come between me and the Avatar, then yes." He was surprised as her face never wavered from that of concern. He figured she would be angry with him, even yell or protest at his harsh words. Yet in an act of kindness she lowered her head towards him as a soft kiss was placed on his temple.

"You will never be my enemy."

Releasing her hands from the rope she turned as he slowly lowered himself into the water. Iroh ran to the edge of the ship as he watched in sadness at his nephew's departure. Harlow didn't watch.

"Iroh." She spoke, causing the elder general to turn his head.

"Where did Zuko leave his uniform?"

* * *

><p>It was hard for Sokka to watch as the horizon was filled with Fire Nation ships as they finally relented on their first day of attacks. He was scared; of losing both their battle and Harlow herself. He assumed Zuko's lone patrol ship would pull up against the icy fortress, but not an entire armada of ships! The fleet was massive, and worse, Zuko wasn't even commanding it, it was Zhao. Did he betray his own country, the Avatar for the life of one girl, or worse,<p>

Was he betrayed himself?

"Sokka we need your help!" Katara called while comforting Aang who was still shaken up from his fight with the first fleet of ships. Yue stood beside him while the young boy slowly rose to his feet.

"They are so many of them." He repeated.

Sokka tried to speak before Yue interjected, "Maybe I can help. Follow me." She guided the young teens to a small wooden door at the top of her palace, revealing a calm tranquil pond with a gentle waterfall, even warm green grass. Sokka was happy about that. The two watched as Katara and Aang entered the oasis, Sokka grabbing at Yue's arm before she continued.

"Yue wait,"

"I know Sokka." She spoke sweetly while giving him a smile, "This isn't your fault. The Fire Nation was bound to attack our city, and now that the Avatar is here, maybe this spiritual oasis can give him some influence on how to defeat them."

Sokka stared at her confused, "Did you just mind read me or something!" his eyes tried to roll up to stare at his forehead. Yue giggled again.

"You've been at my side ever since my father assigned you to protect me, and you kind of talk to yourself when you think no one's watching."

Sokka blushed at that. The two eventually joined Katara and the Avatar. Aang sat at the edge of the pool, his eyes staring intently at the two coy fish circling each other, Katara watched him gingerly from a distance.

"What is he doing?" Yue asked while standing next to Katara.

"Crossing over into the spirit world." She answered simply as Yue ooed in excitement. Aang tried to ignore their loud chatter as he studied the intense movements of the fish. Watching them twirl his eyes glowed a cyan blue as his arrow light up in the dark night of the moon.

"Is he okay?" Yue questioned to the Water Tribe siblings as they nodded.

"He'll be fine, as long as we don't move his body." Sokka answered.

"Maybe we should go get some help?"

"No," Katara responded with a smile, "I can protect him." Her eyes widened as a raspy voice was heard from behind her. The trio turned to see Zuko's form in the reflection of the moon, his golden eyes menacing.

Before Katara could even attack Sokka stepped in front of the two, glaring down the young prince.

"Where is she?" He hissed between his teeth, his hands gripping the leather of his club. Zuko almost growled at the sight of the warrior, his mind still muddled over the thought that Harlow could even feel anything for such a peasant. Yet he was outnumbered, and had no intention of loosing this battle for his prize.

"Where is she?" Sokka repeated while running towards the young prince. Zuko readied his body as he easily dodged the weak swing of the warriors club before interjecting a strong kick to the boy's stomach, he would have to thank Harlow for that move later. Sokka flew across the oasis before crushing into the soft grass.

"Sokka," Yue cried while rushing to meet her fallen friend. Katara rolled her fingers across the night air sending a wave of freezing water in direction of the young prince,

"Yue you and Sokka get out of here. I'll handle Zuko." She ordered while her hands swung violently against the full moon.

The young princess complied while easing Sokka's limp form to a standing position, quickly removing themselves from the line of danger. Zuko watched them limp off before turning his attention towards the Water Tribe girl. She stood strong and triumphantly towards the fire bender, her powers clearly enhanced by the fullness o the moon. Shooting a wave of fire from his fists he steamed another wave of water she threw at him; she was not the same girl he had tied up months ago. His lips curled at this.

"I see you've learned a new trick," He teased while reconstructing his body to his fighting stance. Katara sneered at his comment as the water wavered around her. Before Zuko could rebuttal his eyes darted towards his feet, now encased in a thick layer of ice. Katara's hands wavered violently around her face; the water crossing across Zuko's body as it froze in a thick layer of ice, encasing his now heated body. His golden eyes glared at her from beneath his ice cage as the young girl lowered her hands in victory.

"You little, you've found a master haven't you peasant." His body heated to staggering warmth as he crushed the ice around as Katara dodged the shards.

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" the brown haired girl shouted while shoving another wave of water at her enemy, "You chased us across the world, terrorizing us! And you even stole my mothers necklace from me!"

"I found it!" Zuko interjected while his fingers curled into fists.

"And what were you going to do with it! Oh that's right, use it as bait to capture Aang!"

"I'm sorry I took it." His words halted her breath; her hands slowly lowered from her fighting stance as she stared down her enemy. Zuko took no action to lower his advance as his eyes wavered between her and the catatonic Avatar. At that movement her eyes narrowed and her stance returned.

"Another trick, I won't fall for that ever again!" she shouted while tossing her arms in front of her, sending another more powerful wave of water at the prince. The rushing waves jolted him upwards against the hard rock as the water chilled to ice, freezing him into place.

* * *

><p>Harlow could feel the sun rise as the metal hull slowly heated the ship. Perhaps this was her dumbest, most daring idea yet. Standing on the front lines disguised as a soldier. Her eyes narrowed between her skull mask as her hands gripped the sack that slouched across her shoulders. She stood huddled between a group of Fire Nation solders, waiting until the metal door opened to the battle, and eventually her freedom.<p>

The soldiers around her cheered and shoute Fire Nation chants as the ship crashed against the icy walls of the northern fortress. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as the metal door slowly creaked open, breaking down the remainder of the wall. The shouts of the men rang against her ears as her adrenaline built in her body. Once the door was officially opened she darted out past the rest of the men, strait into the horizon of the sun. The crunching sound of the snow seemed to be the only thing filling her ears as she ran across the icy snow.

"What's that soldier doing?" One Fire Nation soldier asked his partner, the two watching from a distance.

"He must be an eager one!" the other boasted.

* * *

><p>From atop the icy fortress, Pakku and the other first response warriors watched the sun rise with hesitation, the sound of their walls crushed by the iron fist of the Fire Nation burning their ears. Pakku sighted the soldier rush across the icy terrain, out running the troops that were released from the ship.<p>

"It seems we have an eager one." Pakku spoke while raising his hand; his warriors morphed their water to thick layers of ice, aimed at the young girl.

* * *

><p>Harlow ran deep into the icy tundra, looking back momentarily at the group of men running behind her. She knew she had to make her move soon; she could be shot down by the Water Tribe at any moment or smoldered by the enemy Fire Nation. Suddenly she tossed her bag into the snow while throwing her helmet into the ground. Turning her feet deep into the icy snow she turned towards her enemies, her bow in hand. With rapid precision she launched each bow, striking down her marks with precision.<p>

"Master Pakku wait!" Sangok called before his master could deal the blow to the young girl, "Look, I think…she's on our side." he pointed down to Harlow as she shot arrow's towards the Fire Nation armies. The elder water bender smiled while he placed a hand to his chin.

"Well then, let's give this girl some back up."

Harlow couldn't be more thankful as she shot her last arrow into the armor of a Fire Nation soldier as a thick wall of snow morphed around her. Sighing she slumped into the snow, thankful to the water bending strangers who saved her. Now she had two more items to check off her list. Find Sokka, and perhaps most importantly,

Find Zuko.

* * *

><p>Sokka's eyes wavered into consciousness as the slams of fireballs fell onto his ears. Yue sat at his side as he laid comatose on one of Appa's many legs. Slowly he winked his eyes awake, much to Yue's excitement.<p>

"Sokka I thought you would never wake up."

The dark haired boy groaned as he pulled his limp body to a sitting position as he rubbed his sore head, "Where am I? Or Katara and, Zuko?" instantly he grabbed Yue's hand as they crawled up ontop of the large animal's saddle, "We have to go check on them!"

Soaring towards the sky the two landed at the oasis just in time to see Katara ease herself to her feet. Sadness filled her eyes as Sokka hopped down from the bison

"What happened, where's Zuko?"

Katara bowed her head in her hands, "He's gone. He took Aang, he took him from right under me." Sokka hushed his sister by pulling her into his arms, his eyes glaring at the harm the prince could have caused to his sister.

"Where did they go?" He asked. Yue's smile formed into a deep frown as she stared up the oasis into the dark tundra that hovered above them.

**See you next chapter Rate and Review ^_^**


	13. Leme Antio pt 2

**Here it is! The long awaited final chapter to the first part of Megalos Akroatis. So glad you guys enjoyed the story so far, and its about to get a lot more epic. Bring your mountain gear on this chapter guys, we got some cliff hangers to deal with. And muchos thanks to RennyyRenn for the amazing and bazillion amount of reviews to both MA and Down the deep well of gravity (which you all should read) okay here chu go guys, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harlow was ready to pass out after her ordeal with both the Fire Nation as well as the Water Tribe. She sat atop the courtyard to the royal palace of the Northern Water Tribe, her eyes unwavering as the Fire Nation fleets continued their relentless attacks on the icy fortress; they've already broken through the second wall and they weren't stopping. She didn't know if they would ever stop, but she wouldn't stop trying to hold them off as long as she could, or at least until she ran out of arrows, or strength, she was unsure which would happen first.<p>

"You need to rest." Pakku spoke from behind her, his old hand resting on her shoulder as she shot out another arrow towards an advancing solider from below, "I can tell you're wounded."

"I'm grateful for that wound, it saved my life." She responded while reaching towards her side, the heat of Zuko's touch still warming her fingers. she smirked at the strange scar he made on her body, much like a dark handprint.

"Master Pakku chief Arnook will see her now." A guard to the palace spoke before the two turned towards the large icy building. She hoped she wasn't going to be held captive; again, hopefully this chief would understand her allegiance to the Water Tribe, or at least to destroying the Fire Nation.

Arnook stood atop his pillowed throne, his eyes deep with worry as another large bang was heard from a Fire ball outside. Harlow bowed before the chief before speaking,

"I came from the Fire Nation ships under admiral Zhao, but my allegiance is to you, your majesty."

Arnook rose from his seat before walking down to the young girl, "I'm glad to see another ally in this war; you disguised yourself as a soldier and raced out towards the battlefield before turning on the enemy, that was very brave. But I must ask, why have you decided to escape now into a warzone?"

"I need to find someone, his name is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I have is neckl-oh no." Harlow reached towards her neck to reveal only skin, the necklace was missing, and it was back on the ship.

"He's here, but currently left to the icy tundra to track down the Fire Lord's son," Harlow gasped at this, but nodded as the chief continued to speak, "…you can stay here in my palace and recover until he gets back."

"I'd rather fight with the others. You don't understand my…resentment for the Fire Nation that I have."

The chief smiled before nodding, "Yes; little does the Fire Nation know that as soon as the moon spirit reaches full tonight, we will have the advantage, and we will win this war."

Harlow rose to her feet with a smile before heading back outside. She swallowed another large lump in the throat as her eyes laid out onto the battlefield; Zuko was in trouble, Zhao was on the loose, the Avatar was missing, and her prized necklace was back on the Fire Nation ship…which task would she tackle first?

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Katara yelled as she eyed the two small forms in the icy storm of the tundra. Thankfully Aang returned to the human world just in time to shoot a powerful blast of aura from his spirit form to alert the others of his presence. Appa landed as Aang tried to escape from Zuko's now angered hands. Katara was first to jump from the large animal, sending a large blast of snow towards the prince, knocking him out as revenge to earlier in the day. Sokka untied the Avatar before examining the quality of the rope before staring down the fallen prince. He knew he should leave him as Katara suggested, but he had a few questions to ask.<p>

"Wait," He began before gently kicking the dark haired boy to test his unconsciousness, "we can't leave him here."

"Why not?" the Water Tribe girl scoffed while crossing her arms, "He disserves to be left here."

"Maybe, but incase no one has noticed, we're not winning this war…and we could use him as ransom in case things get worse here at the North Pole." Damn he was a good liar. The others looked towards Aang who nodded as Sokka tied up the knocked out cold fire bender before tossing him upon Appa's saddle, the group took of slowly as they made their way through the blizzard back towards the capital.

Sokka watched Zuko carefully as he stirred awake, his eye flowing into panic as he realized he was tied down and outnumbered. He stared up at Sokka's menacing eyes as he whispered quietly, "Where is she?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he studied the young warrior, there was no way she could really love him? This fool with the necklace. However he figured Harlow was alone somewhere in the northern city, still injured or worse. He remembered the promise he made to her; to leave her at the North Pole with Sokka, and to never return. He had lost both her and the Avatar.

"I don't know where she is," he answered honestly, "But she's in trouble. She's going to face Zhao alone. And she won't make it, she's already injured."

"What did you do to her?" Sokka hissed under his breath as he grabbed Zuko by the ropes that bound him. The prince let out a grunt in pain before responding, "I did nothing…Zhao tired to ambush us and destroyed my ship, and she was hurt in the process. Release me and I'll find her. And then she's yours."

"What if I just kill you now and find her myself?"

Before Zuko rebuttal Yue winced in pain from behind them, the sky grazing over in a red glow, illuminating their faces as if they were blood soaked.

"That would be a waste of your time," Zuko began, "Obviously you have more pressing issues on your hands."

Sokka glared hard into his eyes before closing his own with a deep sigh. Quickly pulling out his knife he cut at Zuko's rope as they neared their landing at the spirit oasis. "How do you expect to find her in this madness?"

"Trust me," Zuko whispered, making sure their conversation went unnoticed by the others, "Living with her I've noted one thing, she's incredibly loud."

"You didn't live with her, you held her captive, and she was your prisoner." Sokka corrected harshly.

Zuko decided not to answer before jumping off the large animal, grabbing hold of the icy cliff of the wall before scaling down the rocky terrain to safety. He didn't notice Zhao standing at the oasis beneath him, or what was to happen next.

* * *

><p>Zuko ran through the icy city, thankful for wearing his gray ensemble as he went unnoticed by the other water benders in the city. The moon was full as their power increased tenfold; they could take down the Fire Nation no problem, which made him nervous. He had to find Harlow fast, and escape back to a naval ship even faster. Something was off about tonight, almost terrifying. He knew Zhao had a hand in the blood soaked sky. No matter if it was for the better of his nation, it just didn't feel right. His heart stopped as the sky twisted from a deep crimson to a dark grey, all the water benders wincing in deep pain. This was definitely not right. Yet he couldn't be distracted now. Running at the base of the palace his eyes narrowed as he targeted his enemy. It was neither the water bending girl nor the Avatar, it was him, Zhao. And he was escaping like a coward. Swinging his hands forward he set a large arch of fire towards the aging admiral, his eyes filled with rage.<p>

Zhao stared incredulously at Zuko's form as he stood atop the ledge, staring down Zhao with anger and revenge.

"You're alive?" Zhao repeated his thought aloud. Zuko snarled from the ledge before shooting another wave of fire from his hands and feet,

"You tried to have us killed!"

Zhao barely dodged the prince's attack as he skidded towards the edge of the platform they were standing on, "Yes I did." Zhao acknowledged as Zuko emerged from the smoke, "You are the Blue Spirit, enemy to the Fire Nation. You freed him, you freed the Avatar!"

"I did what I had to do." Zuko murmured from his tight lips as he gave the admiral another wave of bending. Zhao split the fire from between his hands as Zuko further advanced on him, his eyes now turned menacing to match the prince's.

He removed his cloak before growling, "You've chosen to accept your failure, you, you are a disgrace. And at least you could live-aguh!"

Zhao was silenced as a steel tipped arrow pierced at his shoulder from behind; Zuko stared in horror as a line of blood licked the icy floor. He fell to a knee as he turned to face his attacker, Harlow standing from behind, her arrow ready.

"That was for my father." She hissed between her teeth. Zhao slowly raised himself to his feet only to be shot down again with another arrow to his chest. "That was for Zuko."

She slowly advanced as she withdrew her final arrow from her shoulder pouch, resting it in between her bow and fingers. She eyed her arrow with Zhao's fallen figure on the icy snow, aimed strait towards his head.

"And this, this is for you." She stared hard into his frozen eyes as she drew back her weapon, she could even hear Zuko's breath hitch in his throat. This should be so easy to her, why could she feel pain in her hands rather than sweet revenge? Finally she released her bow with a snarl, the arrow slamming into the snow next to Zhao's head.

"I'd rather you live. With your failure and lack of honor; you were defeated by a peasant woman. Know that to your dying breath." She watched the blood seep from his wound as it cased over the ledge, seeping into the icy waters below. Zhao slowly rose to his feet before jumping down to the lower level, barely escaping with his life. Coward. Lowering her bow she turned her eyes towards Zuko who stared at her face, a wave of relief forming over his own complexion as Harlow dropped her weapons, jumping into his now awaiting arms. She was surprised as his hands wrapped around her in a deep hug, his warming body comforting to her.

"I thought I wouldn't see you ever again." She murmured from his shoulder. He sighed as his hands coiled across her back, hanging on the end of her delicate shoulders.

"Me either…Sokka's waiting for you."

She tensed at his ease of words; she hadn't seen him in over 24 hours, did he succeed in the capture of the Avatar, the sky still remained a thick layer of grey, what was happening right now? Her head became dizzy with thoughts.

"He's not hurt. In fact he sent me to find you." He reassured her.

She removed her head from his shoulder, staring into his eyes, "So, you're going to let me go."

His brows furrowed before releasing her from his arms; his arms crossing over his chest, "I told you before I'd let you go."

"Yea, well maybe I didn't want to…the necklace!" her hands fingered over the bare of her throat. Her eyes cast towards the armada of navy ships, Zhao's golden battle ship docked on the icy fortress, "I have to go back."

"What! You're going back?"

"I left Sokka's necklace on the ship, I have to get it back. I promised him I'd get it back."

"You're crazy!" Zuko shouted while pointing to the array of ships, "How do you even know it will still be there! And you could get killed."

She silenced him with a kiss to his forehead, "Please, I need to get it back. Everyone is busy fighting. I'll be fine."

Zuko's crossed arms further burrowed into his sides before growling, "Just go."

She smiled sweetly at him before sliding down the caved in snow before running across the ice back towards the ships. Zuko watched her figure intently for the next few minutes before being roughly shoved in the back, causing his weak body to crash into the snow.

"Your time's up. Where is she?" Sokka asked from behind, his club hanging loosely between his fingers, his eyes still stinging with hot tears from the death of Yue only moments ago. Zuko slowly rose to his feet before turning towards the warrior,

"She left to the ships to get _your _necklace." Zuko sneered back. He was surprised as Sokka's eyes grew wide, his mouth slowly falling open. Before Zuko could further scoff the sky illuminated in a deep blue as a large creature mounted over the top of the palace, Aangs avatar state swirling in its center; what was happening?

"Where's the Avatar going?" Zuko asked with strange calmness as Aang's form waved a high wave of water towards the invading Fire Nation soldiers.

Sokka's breath stuttered in the cold air, "He's going towards the ships…Aang no!" Sokka immediately ran into a sprint, his legs crushing against the snow. Zuko followed shortly behind, the two teens screaming at Aang's form as he crushed through a fleet of snow tanks. They weren't going to make it; as they reached the outer wall the two watched in horror as the creature extended from the cold waters, slicing through the first of the Fire Nation armada, Zhao's ship.

* * *

><p>From deep below the deck Harlow threw open the metal door to their old hiding space; her hands fingering though the piles of stock in search of the whale bone necklace. Her eyes sparkled as she removed the final coat form their bed, revealing the creamed necklace. As she wrapped it around her neck a sudden jolt threw her back against the steel wall, her eyes widened before barely dodging the thrust of water shot into the ship. She screamed loudly as the icy water hit her skin, bruising her tight frame. Grabbing hold of the metal piping around the ship she closed her eyes and held on.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang's slaughter continued as each wave of his fish like hand destroyed another battle ship. Zuko and Sokka both stood screaming from atop the broken mound of snow that was once the walls of the arctic city. Shooting a wave of fire towards the giant fish Zuko let out a snarl of frustration before retying his slick hair into a knot.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, his body still shaking.

Zuko didn't respond while he dove into the icy waters, the cold stinging is face as he swam into the open ocean. Gasping for air he swam deeper into the water, dodging the splashes of fallen soldiers and metal shards. This was a fool's errand, finding one girl in an entire ocean. But he had to try. As he came up for his third gasp of air he was tugged at his collar and thrown aboard a small boat made of scraps. The prince turned towards the stranger to reveal Iroh's sad eyes.

"What are you doing? I'm going back in." he hollered to the old general before reaching back into the water. Once again he was tugged back onto the wreckage, "Zuko stop. You are far too weak."

"No you're weak! I need to find her, I need to…save." His words became more frantic as he gasped for air, panic soon taking over his body. Curling his knees inward toward his chest he cursed loudly before a wave of tears took over his eyes.

From across the waters Sokka stared blankly into the barren war zone as Aang's physical form returned to normal as it was shot back atop the icy fortress. Sokka glared at his weakened form before jumping on top of the bald headed boy, throwing him on the ground.

"What do you think your doing? You killed her!" he shouted while shaking Aang by the shoulders. Before the boy could rebuttal a wave of water was shot in the warrior's direction, knocking him off of Aang. Katara darted up towards the fighting boys

"Sokka what are you doing?"

"There are innocent people out there!" Sokka pointed towards the water, "And you killed one!"

"I don't know what happened…the avatar state just took over me…Sokka I'm so sorry." Aang's eye's cast downwards.

"You should be! We have to go find her. Where's Appa?"

Katara shuffled in her feet, "I don't think we'll be able to find her…"

"No, she has to be out there. And we're going to find her." He slid down the fallen fortress before heading over to the large bison. The trio slowly flew over the wreckage of the icy waters. Broken ships floated in the eerie gravesite like toys in a basin. Metal shards and wreckage were scattered in the shallow waters, now tinted a light crimson. Sokka searched the waters for nearly an hour, flying low towards the ocean, shouting Harlow's name until his voice became numb. With a heavy sigh he sunk into the saddle, hope fading from his face.

"Sokka , maybe we should go back." Katara spoke meagerly from the opposite end of the saddle.

The warrior shot his sister a look before slowly nodding, "I told her I would save her, and I failed. I told Yue's father I'd protect her, and I failed. I'm a failure Katara."

The young girl wrapped her hands around her sibling, "No Sokka, you're not a failure. You're,"

"Wait!" Aang called from atop Appa's head, "Look, over there!"

The siblings scrambled towards the edge of the saddle, their eyes frantically moving across the waters. Hope finally filled his face as he spotted a figure floating in the water. The form hung onto a floating piece of wreckage, a whale bone necklace clutched in their hands. It was Harlow.

"Lower us down!" Sokka shouted as the large animal lowered into the waters. Sokka was first to jump into the water, grabbing Harlow by the waist before hulling themselves back up towards the saddle. Harlow's eyes slowly wavered in and out of consciousness, her face blue with frostbite, her lips chattering. The two siblings wrapped her limp form in layers of Water Tribe sleeping bags.

"Harlow can you hear me?" Sokka whispered to her sleeping form. Harlow slowly tried to form her lips into words, yet the strain was too much on her body, as she began shaking from under her covers.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked frantically.

"She's just exhausted; she needs rest, and medicine, fast." Katara responded.

"You can't heal her?"

"It's a little different. Its internal, her temperature is dangerously low. I can't heal that." Katara held her hands in her lap.

"We should take her back to her village. Maybe they can take care of her. And they probably miss her." Aang suggest while leaning back from the front of the saddle. Sokka pondered the options in his head before smoothing away Harlow's tangled hair.

"Yea…let's take her home. She'll be safer there anyways."

"You can always meet up with her again Sokka, we'll be traveling in the Earth Kingdom now, and you two can keep in contact easier. You're doing the right thing."

"I hope so." He nodded, cradling her head in his lap, "Aang do you know of a tribe called the Eretria? Harlow said it's been around for a couple of centuries."

"Yea I've heard of them. They were the smartest tribe we've ever studied in the air temples. I think they're located on the cliffs of the southern Earth Kingdom."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's get her home." Sokka spoke bitterly as the bison took to the skies headed south.

* * *

><p>It was three days before they finally reached the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. By that time Appa was sore of flying as he slowly came to a crash on the rocky cliff. Aang was first to depart the animal, only to stand at his surroundings and scratch his head, "Um, where is everyone?"<p>

Aang was right. The city was abandoned, and it seemed like years. The city was vast, marble columns twisted from the ground, covered in vines and moss from neglect. The cobblestone paths were disrupted and broken, and the center of the town, a large marble structure covered with statures stood silent, and eerie.

"This must be the old Eretria." Sokka began while slowly sliding down one of appa's many legs. "Harlow told me that their people moved after they lost a lot of men in a war with the Fire Nation. Maybe this is the old town, the town you remember Aang."

"It's beautiful." Katara beamed as she studied the architecture of the city, "I can't believe they built this all by themselves."

"Well she even said the Eretria are pretty smart." Sokka stared up at Harlow's sleeping form from inside appa's saddle. She hadn't moved much since their journey, she was out cold, probably oblivious to any of them.

"Yes, and we're very malicious to thieves." A strange voice finished from behind. Before the trio could react two men revealed themselves from behind the statures, arrows drawn in their hands aiming strait for the Avatar.

"Wait wait!" Sokka held up his hands in defense, "We're not trying to steal anything!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar, and these are my friends. We found someone from your tribe and we're bringing her back to you."

The two men stared at each other, their arrow's still raised. Sokka slowly backed up towards the bison before reaching up by the saddle, cradling Harlow's sleeping form in his arms.

"Sister?" The other warrior asked, lowering his bow. Dropping his weapon he ran towards his little sister, cradling her in her arms.

"Wait…you're her siblings? Hanow and Kenai?"

Kenai glared at the young tribe's boy, "How do you know of us?"

"You captured her didn't you? And held her hostage for three months!" Hanow finished, joining his brothers side.

"No we rescued her from the Fire Nation. She was taken captive by the Fire Lord's son, and we rescued her and we're returning her to you." Katara added while the others nodded.

"We owe you our thanks," Kenai began before being cut off by his brother.

"No we do not. You have returned us our sister, now you can leave." His eyes wavered towards Sokka, glaring.

"Wait," said Water Tribe's boy piped before fiddling in his pockets, "Will you give this to her?" He held the whale bone necklace in his hand before placing it ontop of Harlow's resting stomach, "And when she wakes up, will you tell her that I'm sorry. And I hope to see her soon…with your permission of course."

The brothers exchanged a look before slowly nodding, "We owe you that much for returning Harlow to us. Now leave, before we change our minds." Hanow spoke harshly.

Sokka and the others nodded while boarding the flying bison. The two brothers watched as the animal took off into setting sun's sky, flying north into the distance.

"She's alive brother," Kenai spoke with a smile as he held Harlow's sleeping bag wrapped body in his hands.

"Yes, now burn it."

Kenai stared at his dark eyed brother, "Come again."

"The sleeping bag, the necklace, everything is to be destroyed. She will have no memory of even leaving us."

"But Hanow would that be,"

"Can you imagine what she would have seen Kenai? War, death, fire benders? She's too young and fragile to experience the cruelty of the world around us. That's why father's death led us into seclusion. I promised him while I held his dying hands to keep our family safe. I almost thought I failed him. And now, some fool from the south wants to take her away from us again."

Kenai slowly nodded before gingerly carrying his sister back towards their secluded village.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kenai threw the Water Tribe sleeping bag into the roaring fire as Harlow still slumbered from the pueblo hut from across the way.<p>

"She's alright?" Kenai spoke to the air as Nam-Ra slowly made her way to the campfire.

"She will be fine. As requested she ingested the xechase root. She will not remember a single thing from her adventures outside our lands, to her it will be only a dream." Her voice was filled with sadness and disappointment, only making Kenai's stomach lurch further into his gut. Digging into his pocket he twirled the white necklace in his palms, his eyes staring into the fire.

"I can't do it." He stared into the flames, "She can't go on like nothing happened to her. Nam-Ra I'm so confused."

"As I said my Kenai, it will be like a dream." Nam-Ra smiled while wrapping her wrinkled hands around Kenai's, "And like our stories, She'll just need to find a prince to wake her up."

**and who will that be, hmmmm… you might be surprised, but I shall keep you guessing. See you next chapter. Rate and review!**


	14. Book 2: Daydreams

**Thank you guys for the views and reviews! Much love to you guys. A lot has been covered last chapter, and I hope you guys can enjoy the second book to this series as much as the fist. Not a big fan of prologues, but hey I have 45 minutes to type while my professor plays a movie. enjoy**

* * *

><p>In the dark of the Earth Kingdom night Nam-Ra sat pleasantly in the comfort of her small hut decorated with skulls, feathers, and piles of animal pelts. Her legs crossed and eyes staring into the fire she breathed evenly as her hands crushed a pile of roots and herbs into a clay bowl. With an elderly smile she cast the powder into the flame causing it to burst slightly before turning a deep cyan.<p>

"Aaa. They're you are." She smiled as her eyes gazed upon the fire, "It took me forever to find you young man."

Her white eyes slowly closed as she murmured in ancient tongue as the room slowly began rattle as the fire grew bigger.

* * *

><p>The boy's stomach lurched as he grabbed at the loose fabric. He hadn't eaten in days, he was tired, he was cold, and he was defiantly hungry. Tilting his straw hat over his tired eyes he and his ostrich horse slowly made their way through the vast terrain of the earth kingdom. The young boy even thought of killing his animal, the food would be excellent, he'd even eat it raw. But that would barbaric and disgusting; after all he was still royalty, no matter what his enemies said.<p>

The ostrich horse growled in hunger as it closed its eyes momentarily, only to open them with shock, his green eyes now ice white. Suddenly it roared as it shook its body, jerking the boy back and forth. He tried violently to regain his balance yet after a final heave of the animal he was sent crashing to hard earth head first, blackness consuming him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle Jingle Jingle"<em>

Ugh. Harlow hated that sound. It was one thing to never be let out of your brothers sight, yet the shackles, this was a bit ridiculous! Well, it wasn't exactly a shackle, but seriously, Hanow was going crazy. Ever since she woke up from her coma, her brothers had been relentless on keeping her safe. Now any time that she wandered off into the forest, she had to wear these bells around her ankles so Hanow and Kenai knew where she was. It was so stupid! So much for sneaking up on any prey; she hadn't caught anything in over a week due to the constant;

"_Jingle Jingle" _

of her stupid bells; well at least they were decorated.

Ever since she did wake up from her coma two weeks ago everything felt…off. Even the idea of her coma; Kenai had told her she fell down a cliff when she ran away from her ceremony three months ago, three months? Could she had been sleeping that long? And her dreams, they were insane. Nothing but fire balls and icy towers, metal ships, and two faces she didn't even recognize. She felt like she was going crazy, and so did the entire village.

"Gather anything editable this time?" A voice from behind her threw her out of her dreams. Harlow turned and scowled at her brother Hanow who stood behind her with a smirk.

"Maybe I could get some real food if I didn't have to jingle around everywhere."

Hanow placed his hands on his younger sister's shoulders, "Sister, you know why you have to,"

"I know I know, so I don't get lost again." She finished for him with a pout, "I just…I don't know Hanow I'm so confused, I keep having these dreams."

"You're just as imaginative as our mother." Hanow began causing Harlow to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, she used to tell me and Kenai the best bedtime stories ever, but that's what they were Harlow, they were stories. They will fade away soon enough, so don't worry."

"I hope they go away soon." She lied. Rather she loved the strange nightmares she had; they were adventurous, daring, and romantic! The last part caused her to smile.

"Now are you going to watch me all day, or join me?" She asked playfully. Hanow laughed before reaching at the sword held at his waist,

"I have a meeting with the warriors today, in case you forgot I'm chief now." He smiled at that.

"I can't believe I was knocked out during your ceremony. You should have tried to wake me up."

"Believe me, your brother and I tried."He reassured before turning towards the training grounds, "I'll meet up with you again at sunset."

"I promise to have something for you to eat!" she joked before turning back towards the lush foliage to pick more fruits. She enjoyed the solitude she had sometimes, it allowed her time to daydream, and it was her favorite. Dropping the basket at her feet she lifted up her tunic to reveal the thick black scar that graced her body. Kenai said during her fall she must have bruised herself; yet she didn't believe it. It looked more or less like a burn, in the shape of…well a handprint. Placing her fingers on top of the wound she closed her eyes, trying to remember the dreams she'd been having. She stood like that for a minute before once again being rattled into reality; was everyone trying to scare the spirits out of her today.

"Harlow!" Kita called while running up to her friend. She was followed by a Renn another girl from their village.

"Kita, Renn…what a surprise." She spoke sourly while shuffling her tunic into place. The two girls were breathless as they both graced giant smiles on their face. They were hiding something.

"What?"

"We found something!" They both shouted in unison before giggling to themselves. This day couldn't get stranger.

"What did you find?"

Kita nudged Renn as she swallowed her laughter, her curly blonde hair bouncing in the breeze, "Okay I was out by the creek fetching some fresh water and then I heard a strange noise. So I went to check it out and…"

She burst into another childish giggle with Kita; yet Harlow found none of this funny, in fact it was rather irritating.

"What did you find?" she yelled.

"A boy!" They both answered, they're eyes wide with excitement. Harlow gave them a perplexed look before crossing her arms across her chest…well maybe this was kind of exciting.

"Where is he?" Before she could catch a breath the girls grabbed her by her arms, dragging her across the village to Renn's small house. Entering the shed behind her pueblo home the three girls set their eyes upon the strange boy dead asleep among the piles of hay.

"Do you think he's alive?" Kita asked Renn who shrugged her shoulders.

"We shouldn't get close," Kita continued with nervousness, "What if he's not one of us. We should check his teeth for fangs."

Harlow rolled her eyes, "Fangs? Really Kita."

"I don't know? What if he's not human? Kenai says we can't trust them."

"I think he's cute!" Renn added with a smile.

"Fine, I'll check it out." Harlow's curiously got the best of her as she slowly made her way to the sleeping form, Renn and Kita following from behind her. With easy steps she glanced at the boy, well he looked normal. Renn poked her from behind whispering softly "The teeth."

Harlow scoffed before gently reaching for the boys face, slowly taking her index finger into his mouth while lifting his lip…normal teeth. She could hear the young girl sigh from behind her.

The sudden movements caused the young boy to groan, turning his body towards the young girls, causing Kita and Renn to jump back. Harlow kneeled before him however, her eyes growing soft. For once today, something actually felt right. This stranger she had never meet before, he seemed so…familiar.

"Kita will you and Renn grab some blankets, I think he's freezing." The girls nodded at Harlow's request as they exited the shed leaving the two alone.

Harlow took her hand though the boy's hair as she studied his face. Why did he look so familiar? He was a xenos, clearly an outsider. Another groan from boy startled her as his eyes rolled from beneath his lids.

"Shhh," she soothed him softly. "Just rest."

The boy was relentless as he moaned softly before his eyes gently fluttered open. His world was hazy and strange. Harlow stared deeply into his eyes. He was defiantly a xenos. His pupils weren't green like hers or any other member of her tribe, rather they were a golden color, like the fall weather from the season before, and both were beautiful. Her hand reached across to gently touch the wound that graced his face, yet his strong hand grabbed at her wrist, causing her to gasp slightly.

"H…Harlow?" The boy asked weakly. Now Harlow was freaked out. Her heart beat fast as her adrenaline surged through her body. How did he know her, know her by her name? On instinct she grabbed at the dagger on waist, knocking him back unconscious with the handle end of her blade. Gasping she stared at the now sleeping boy once again, her eyes wide in fear. Turning towards the door she made sure Kita and Renn weren't on their way back as she once again lifted her tunic to the strange mark on her hip. Taking a deep breath she glanced down at his dangling hand before grabbing at it, bringing it slowly towards her mark. Closing her eyes she placed his warm hands against her skin before opening her eyes and glancing down at the wound; her mouth hung open.

Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran out of the shed, it was a match.

His hands, her scar, they matched.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha I end it there. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. See you next chapter, rate and review. <strong>


	15. Awakenings

**Hey hey, sorry for the delay in updating. Been going through a rough patch with my man friend, which leads me to be super angst; so if Zuko gets randomly punched throughout the story, blame the man friend (hehe) Yes and to cure my foul mood I've been watching nothing but action and sci fi movies so be prepared for drama, action, and flying fish? ….haha just read on**

* * *

><p>Zuko's head felt even fuzzier as he awakened for the second time in the day. His tongue lapped against his lips as his eyes blinked before the small room finally stopped spinning. Slowly he held his hands to his face before gently lifting his sore body towards a sitting position. He would defiantly kill and eat that ostrich horse raw once he got his hands on his reigns…<p>

Where was that horse?

Where was he?

And who were they?

Zuko's tired gold eyes slowly moved across the room before making contact with two strange women staring blankly into his eyes, their bodies un moving.

"If we stay still, maybe he won't see us." Kita spoke softly through her strait lips. Renn clasped the pile of blankets in her hands as she slowly nodded. Zuko's head turned towards the soft sounds of the shed, his eyes still adjusting to the bright lights of the sun from outdoors.

"Who's there?"

Both Kita and Renn let out an ear piercing scream; startling the young boy. Zuko covered his ears momentarily before staring once again at the two girls. Renn removed her eyes from beneath the pile of blankets before taking an uneasy step towards the stranger.

Zuko watched her movements before his lips moved again, "Where is she?" He could have sworn he saw her, briefly, just for a moment. And it wasn't a dream, not this time.

Kita quickly drew a dagger from her hands, pointing it towards the young boy, "You're not going to eat anyone today?" her voice was frantic.

Zuko however stared at her with perplexity, "What are you talking about?"

Kita slowly lowered her weapon, "You're not going to?"

"No," Zuko decided to ignore the severe weirdness of the situation as he swung his foot towards the edge of the makeshift bed, his body gently easing itself to a standing position. "Where is she?"

"Who she?" Renn answered.

Zuko once again ignored her as he walked towards the two girls, his hand resting on his bruised head. The two girls stared wide eyed at him as he walked past them towards the entrance of the shed, disappearing from their view. The two girls stood in silence before Renn gave a wide smile;

"You know for someone who was going to eat us, I think he's really cute!"

* * *

><p>Zuko cursed his weak legs as he wandered through the strange terrain. He had never been here before, nor did he remember this place before his fall. He shouldn't have left his uncle; he was an idiot for thinking he could do this by himself. He was weak now, the banished, exiled prince of the Fire Nation, hunted down by his own sister. He shook his head; he didn't need to waste his energy thinking of his failures and weakness. He had to find Harlow, he had to reassure himself that she was real.<p>

He assumed she died in the North Pole after the Avatar's attack; and he spent the two weeks following either running for his life, or mourning her death. Could it be possible? She had survived? And she was in the Earth Kingdom now?

Before he could contemplate further he felt a sudden grasp at his shoulder as he was thrown on the ground by a brute force. This was starting to get on his nerves; any time he came close to some sort of reality he had to beaten on the head or shoved into the ground. Tossing himself on his back he stared up a group of brute men, their eyes menacing. He couldn't understand their talk yet the same word was shouted over and over again; xenos, xenos, xenos. Zuko felt the cold press of a spear to this throat as the leader of the group stood above him.

"Who are you Xenos. How did you find us?"

Zuko paused, considering his options. Should he reveal himself; no that was entirely too risky. To state that you were the crown, well former prince of the Fire Nation in enemy territory, well that was just stupid.

"My name is…Lee?" He questioned himself at the foolishness of his name choice. Surely they would see through his lie. The head warrior narrowed is face painted eyes,

"You are unwanted here. No Xenos see's our city and lives." He raised the tip of the spear, ready to strike before his head jerked to the side.

"Brother no!"

Zuko's breath caught in his throat. Harlow stood above him alongside the warrior. She was alive; alive and breathing in front of him. Like a doll she seemed untouched; her hair still twisted in the tight buns that hung from her head, and the same green eyes. She was really alive.

"Harlow go with the other women. Its unsafe for you here."

"You can't kill him Hanow…he…he saved me!"

Hanow lowered his spear, "He what?"

"Yes," Harlow's eyes rolled in their lids as she tried to formulate a story in her head, "I was foraging like you said and I got lost…and he heard my bells and he found me…and then there was a gopher bear and he fought it and knocked out so I took him back here to the village!"

Hanow's eyes narrowed as his sister gave a lopsided smile, "Is that so Harlow?"

"Yes of course."

Zuko was confused; gopher bears? The last thing he remembered he was thrown off of a horse. Harlow must be defending him. He knew she would come to his aid, he knew it.

"We owe him nothing; we allow no xenos in our lands. He should be killed."

"Brother please," Kenai spoke from the group of warriors, "Let him live, a life for a life, like father used to say."

"But he…" Hanow began as he stared down Zuko, his angry eyes now turning soft, "Fine. Be lucky my father was a man of mercy. Now get ou,"

Hanow and the entire village that surrounded the young prince paused as Nam-Ra slowly made her way into the center of the now overcrowded circle. "Surly Hanow you would allow this stranger to stay one night, to rest and gather supplies before his journey?"

Feeling completely outnumbered Hanow growled to himself as he walked from the group of villagers towards the training ground, he needed to kick something. Within moments the group dispersed back to their daily duties, not before staring intently at every aspect of the boy named 'Lee', before muttering something about xenos and walking away. Zuko was beginning to hate that word.

He was surprised however as Harlow offered him a gentle hand to help him to his feet. Eagerly he took her offering only to be yanked to his feet, only inches away from his old friends face.

"I have some questions, and you're not going anywhere until I get some answers. Now who are you, and how do you know me?" Her voice was deadly and serious, not the usual cheerful and gentle voice Zuko was so accustomed to. Now he was deeply confused.

"Harlow," He began softly, making their words a whisper among the crowd, "its me…Zuko."

Her grip on his hand tightened, "You said you were Lee; now you are a Zuko? Who are you?"

He stared at her dumbfounded, yet he saw no relief in her face, was she truly serious, had she forgotten him?

"Harlow its me! Its Zuko. Don't tell me you don't…you don't remember? What's happened to you?"

The dark haired girl stared at him intently, yet her body was in fear. This boy, this xenos somehow knew her, yet she knew nothing about him, nothing at all. Was this all a dream?

"How do you know me?" she repeated herself, yet much weaker, her authority fading.

"Harlow I think someone," He tried to finish, yet the familiar wave of pain hit his stomach. He was starving, and now he was exhausted. Slumping over he was caught in the young girl's hands as his mind went fuzzy. Harlow huffed momentarily before once again easing him on his feet. Staring into his foggy eyes she rolled her own.

"You look terrible. When was the last time you've eaten?"

Zuko groaned while his dizziness faded, "I cant remember."

"Here come with me." She grabbed at his hand and dragged him across the village towards her home. Motioning him to sit on the fur pelts she wandered into the kitchen, the sound of metal pots clanging against one another filling the room. Zuko crossed his legs on the floor as he listened to her from across the room; his mind still spinning both from lack of nutrition as well as Harlow's reappearance into his life. Not only was she alive, but she remembered nothing? How would even approach the subject of their unconventional three month relationship.

"Hey Harlow, you don't remember me, I kidnapped you three months ago…No! I mean I did at first but then we became friends after you jumped off my ship…and then we would hang out and sleep together…no no not sleep together I mean just sleeping! And then our ship blew up and you got a big scar and I burned you…to save your life! And then we went to the North Pole and you almost died but your alive now!"

That sounded…great. Zuko buried his head in his hands. Perhaps Harlow's lack of memory was for the best. The more the prince thought about it, the more the idea that she was safer, happier, and better off at her village, no memory of him at all. What would he even ask her once he did tell her the truth, to journey with him on the run and capture the Avatar? To be a fugitive? No maybe this was best for her; Zuko hated admitting that to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Harlow asked while returning to the living room with a hot bowl of stew in her hands. Zuko's mouth watered as she gingerly handed him the clay bowl of goodness. She watched him with her legs curled to his chest as he eagerly devoured the stew in minutes, the awkward silence returning as he set down the bowl.

"So are you going to tell me how you know my name?" Harlow asked eagerly.

Zuko paused for a moment before closing his eyes, sadness pouring from his breath, "I don't…sorry I confused you with someone else."

"Another Harlow?"

"Yes. Sorry. I should be on my way now." His body felt like rocks as he tried to heave himself up to his feet.

"Wait!" Harlow pleaded; she leapt to her feet, stopping the prince in his tracks. She lifted up her shirt revealing the large scar that graced across the side of her abdomen, Zuko stared at it wide eyed, "My scar; I was told when I fell I scrapped my body…but it looks like a hand print…your hand matches the hand print Lee."

"I…I, um." Zuko paused while he listened to the voices from outside the pueblo home. Kenai and Hanow were watching them, listening to them.

"Here, out the back door." Harlow whispered while grabbing his hand, leading out the back door through the kitchen, "I know a great place where no one will follow us."

* * *

><p>The next three hours were spent climbing the vast terrains of the southern Earth Kingdom. Zuko didn't protest as he followed her. His mind still racing about telling Harlow the truth, the real truth; he knew something was off. Over protective brothers, Harlow's lack of memory, her burn being explained as a scar, they erased her memory, somehow.<p>

"Keep up we're almost there!" Harlow shouted from the cliff they were climbing. Once they reached the top she pulled back a thick layer of moss to reveal a beautiful white city, carved from the marble of the cliff it sat on top of.

"Whoa," Zuko awed as he stared at the abandoned city, it was beautiful, almost reminding him of his own home in the Fire Nation.

"This is Eretria. My old home." Harlow began as she wrapped her hands around her elbows, "Me and the other warriors and villagers lived here until we were attacked by the Fire Nation. Now we live in the forest, like animals."

"Why would you leave this place?" Zuko asked.

"Because, we have…secrets. Secrets that we don't share with outsiders…do you want to see?" Before Zuko could protest Harlow grabbed at his wrist while dragging him across the city towards the edge of the cliff, "I was looking through the city one day when I was 13 and I found something." She explained while they stopped towards a pile of rocks. Grabbing at the rock she pulled at it, revealing it was a blanket in disguise. Zuko stared at the object kept hidden under it; it looked like a koi fish…but made of rocks. The machine had the face and tail of a koi fish, but its body was smoothed like seats for riding.

"What is that?"

Harlow smiled, "It's called a Myga-Psari."

"A myga whadda?"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Myga-Psari. It's a vehicle we used to ride when we would go out into the ocean to fish."

"So it's a boat." The prince questioned, Harlow shook her head.

"No…it flies."

Before Zuko could once again question Harlow was already on the machine, patting the seat behind her.

"I'm not getting on that? it's made of rocks, rocks can't fly!"

"Oh don't be such a baby Lee! Get on!"

With an uneasy sigh Zuko hesitantly walked towards the ship, settling in on the back behind Harlow.

"Okay, I think I know how to turn this on." Harlow began only to hear a shout of protest from Zuko from behind. Harlow studied the language carved into the front of the fish before placing her feet on the strips at its side. Her hand reached for a knob at the top of the machine as she turned it, slowly levitating it off the ground.

The eyes of the mechanical fish grew bright green as the tail slowly wavered back and forth.

"Harlow, have you ever…driven one of these before?" Zuko hesitantly asked. His stomach lurched at her nervous laugh.

"Um..no but I mean it can't be that hard. I think we just have to turn the key again and,"

The two let out a scream as the myga flew forward towards the edge of the cliff, the ocean strait below them. The fish flew strait off the cliff before taking a mad dive to the waters below. Zuko clasped his hands around her waist as they dove into the icy waters, Harlow trying frantically to get the machine to fly strait. Moments before they hit the water she kicked at its mechanical gills, the machine flying feet above the smooth water, it was beautiful. The sun was near setting in the sky, illuminating the waters in a bright orange glow, glistening off the fish that swam at its surface; Zuko was almost tempted to touch one of them.

Zuko let out a gasp of relief as the machine wavered above the water; he had never been this close to water before, never the less flown before! They were traveling so fast and they were so agile, it was amazing.

"Isn't it awesome!" Harlow shout from upfront as she pressed her feet at the gills of the koi as it guided upwards towards the sun. They climbed for a few moments before leveling out, the view of Eretria and the whole cliff now visible to them. Now Zuko had never been this high up before. It was almost breath taking. If the Fire Nation had technology like this…well, he didn't want to think about that. Slowly they made their way down towards the rocky cliffs of the city before gently landing in the old town square.

"That was…amazing." Zuko breathed while jumping off the koi, though he was extremely thankful to be on the ground in one piece. Harlow smiled while turning off the myga.

"Yeah, it's great. We would ride this all the time; but now we don't even use the same spears we used to. I think it's sad. We're scared to show off our talents, but if we don't, they could be lost forever." Harlow sighed while sitting down on the white cobblestone. Zuko smiled inwardly as he joined his friend on the floor. "So Lee, where did you come from?"

Zuko paused before speaking, "Nowhere important."

"Do you have a family?"

"An uncle."

"Where is he now?"

"Nowhere."

"Well I have to brothers, Hanow and Kenai."

"Did your brothers ever keep any secrets from you?"

Harlow cocked her head, "No, my brothers are honest with me. They would never hurt me like that."

He was beginning to hate this game; Harlow needed the truth, she deserved the truth. "Harlow tell me about your dreams."

The girls face grew a light shade of red as she ran a finger through her hair, "Um, why do u want to know?"

"I don't know, sometimes dreams can tell you something about your past, or future, that's what my uncle says. What do yours say?"

"Don't think I'm crazy." Harlow pointed a finger at Zuko, "But they are…weird. I dream of places I've never been before; the middle of the ocean on a big gray ship, or in an icy castle. Faces I haven't seen before. like this one dream. I'm on the ship and there was this guy,"

"This guy, did he have big grey sideburns."

Harlow stared at him with shock, her mouth hanging open, he continued, "He was tall and scary. And he wore a red cape. You fought him Harlow, at the icy tower, it's called the North Pole. You fought him and you won."

"How, how do you know that!" she almost shouted while holding her hands to her head. Was he in her thoughts?

"My handprints match your scar, because I gave you your scar."

"You're lying!" she shouted, "You said you didn't know me."

"I do know you," he inched towards her, "Because all the dreams you had, they weren't. They were real, and I was there. My name is Zu-"

Before he could finish the prince received a punch in the cheek as Harlow jumped to her feet and ran into the forests; this was too much, she had to escape. Zuko groaned in pain before running after her, eventually catching up to her.

"Harlow wait!" He shouted before jumping forward, grabbing her shoulders and sending her crashing to the ground. He straddled her waist as he held down her arms by her wrist.

"I know you're scared, but I'm a friend, you have to trust me." He spoke softly as she jerked from underneath him, "Your brothers, they poisoned you. They made you not remember anything."

"My brothers are good people!" she spat at him.

"I know they are but they tricked you, for your own good but you disserve to know the truth Harlow."

"They're just dreams! They're just dreams."

"Think about how real they were. Think about the snow, the ship, Sokka! The Water Tribe boy, and his necklace!"

She stopped her struggling as her eyes grew wide. The necklace, the whale bone necklace…Sokka's necklace. Her breath caught in her throat as everything came flashing back into her mind. Her capture, her imprisonment, Sokka, the necklace, The Northern Water Tribe, Zuko.

"Zuko?" Her hazy eyes stared up at his face, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, it's me."

He released her hands as she reached towards her old friend, her hands wrapping around his face. Gently she pulled his face down to hers as she gave him a gentle kiss between his brows.

She smiled staring up into his golden eyes, "You look good with hair." They stayed in their close intimacy for a few minutes as they stared at each other's features, it seemed like ages since Harlow had seen the young prince, and now that the real Harlow had returned, well Zuko couldn't be happier.

"I thought you died." Zuko's voice was shaky as he lifted his body from on top of hers. Harlow slowly sat up before rubbing her sore head.

"I'm still here. You should know me better, but my head…" she winced in pain.

"You should say my head. You hit me with a knife, and then punched me!" Zuko complained only to receive another jab at his shoulder.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Her face turned into sadness, "I can't believe it. Kenai, Hanow... They did this too me?

"Yes but,"

"I have to go back."

"Harlow wait," Zuko protested as he tried to calm her down on their way back to the village. Zuko watched as they eventually made it back only for Harlow to storm across the campsite to her brothers who were waiting for her, anger crossing their face.

"Where have you been?" Hanow yelled, "Wandering around with that Xenos!"

"His name is Zuko. And he's not a xenos he's my friend!" Harlow growled while roughly shoving her brother.

"You can't be friends what that outsider, you don't even know him." Kenai added, holding back his older brother from Harlow' shove.

"He was my friend for three months! Before I somehow got back here and before my brain was washed!"

The village as well as the two brothers went silent at Harlow's words. Hanow's eyes grew angry as he glared at Zuko, "You did this to her?"

"No you did." Zuko spat back, "You poisoned your own sister."

"It was for your own good!" Kenai vouched for Hanow, "Harlow you came to us wounded and half dead. You were gone for three months, we thought u were dead, I,"

"So what you'd rather erase my memory and have me walk around like nothing happened! You lied to me, and you poisoned me. And all of you played along with it!" she stared at her village, Renn and Kita hanging their heads low.

"You were dying. We had to heal you!" Hanow spoke next, "Outside our forest there is war and pain and suffering. We didn't want the scars of the world on you Harlow,"

"So what, we ran away from the world like cowards. Dad would be ashamed of us." Harlow's words stung at her eldest brother.

"You don't under,"

"Oh I understand, dad dies and you want to hide us like animals! We should go back to Eretria and we should fight, and die protecting the things we love!"

"You have no say in that matter Harlow, you are neither a warrior or a council member, and you are too young to understand anything!"

"Then I'm leaving! 'd rather be on the run with a xenos than hiding in the forest like a coward!"

"That's enough," Hanow took a step towards his younger sister, his hand ready to strike. Before said blow could be dealt Kenai grabbed at his brothers hand. Harlow flinched momentarily before she found herself in the comfort of Zuko, his strong arm wrapping across her body by the shoulders.

"You're going to leave, for some, some xenos? We're your family." Kenai tried to protest while holding back his irate brother.

"You're not my brothers! I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." She grabbed at Zuko's hand before walking past the silent villagers towards her home. Grabbing at a pack by the door she swung it over her shoulders before turning to the group.

"We cant hide anymore like cowards, we have the skills and the technology to change this war. And if none of you are going to do anything, I will."

"Wait!" Kenai's voice hit her ears before she turned towards the forest. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the white whale bone necklace before tossing it over to her feet, "Take it…it's yours. And know everything we do for you Harlow, is because we love you."

She turned toward away from her brother and friend, sadness filling her eyes as she ran into the forests, Zuko following from behind.

* * *

><p>She made sure she was miles from the city before setting camp deep in the lush forests. She and Zuko sat on opposite sides of the flame as the young heir fed it a dose of fire bending.<p>

"I'm sorry…about your family." Zuko began only to be cut off by the young girl.

"They lied to me, they tricked me, poisoned me, and they lied to me! I thought my brothers would never do that."

"I know it was from a good place,"

"No," she growled while balling the fabric at her waist into a fist, "It wasn't. The question is, what do we do now?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "You don't have to come with me Harlow. A lot has happened; I'm not a prince anymore…sort of."

"So, we'll be sleeping outside, scrounging for food, and you have a sister trying to kill us? I think I could actually be of use to you."

He chuckled for the first time since his life on the run, he never was one to admit that he enjoyed it, but he was…happy to have Harlow back in his life; back on his side. They talked briefly for the rest of the night before the fire dulled into a small flame. Harlow grabbed at her sack before unrolling a thin sleeping bag on the floor. Zuko watched her before lying on his back and staring into the night, his fire breaths will keep him warm.

"Zuko?" her meek voice caused him to raise an eyelid, "Will you...stay with me tonight?"

He slowly wandered across the fire towards Harlow's laying form before he gingerly fixed himself under the sleeping bag. The entire day had been surreal, and they both needed a break. Rather than their usual back turned position Harlow was the first to snuggle up towards the prince, her face resting in his chest. Zuko wrapped her hands around her curled body. Within minutes her body began to shake from beneath him; Zuko ignored her tears, His fire breath keeping the two of the warm the remainder of the night.

The abandoned city of Eretria was dark and damp, the wind kicking up from the ocean spraying leaves across the old cobblestones. As the moon illuminated the white city several lanterns appeared through the city, illuminating it now in a deep yellow glow. Kenai and Hanow stood in front of the group, turning to face the others.

"We have all reached a unanimous decision on this?" Hanow asked, his war spear clutched in his hand. The village nodded while clasping their lanterns.

"We take great risks, but perhaps our sister was right." Kenai nodded, "We have returned, and we will rebuild, and Eretria will live."

**Ha see you next chapter, rate and review **


	16. Ormoni pt 1: Desire

**Okay, this chapter. All I'm saying is, I'm going there. And if you don't want to go there, don't read this, but if you want to go there, lets go. This is a three part series, we're covering a lot of stuff, the majority deal with teenagers and their issues. Not it will not be angst and super emo dramatic; but lets face it Zuko is turning 17, Harlow is 16. I mean, what I did when I was sixteen…yeah **

**RennyRenn: Thank you much for the spell check! Much appreciated, Kita and Renn will be back soon in the later chapters; Zuko and Harlow need alone time haha. And secret powers? …hmmm, you'll have to keep reading to find out**

**ReitsukiMakoto: yes yes the myga are a derivative from the Atlantis fish. Suki will make her appearance in the later chapters but I wouldn't hold your breath on it, and Harlow hated June for stealing Zuko's attention for her so how is she going to handle Suki, you have to wait and find out (mwaha)**

**Thank you all my readers, subscribers, and reviewers, you rocks! **

**That is all**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no." Zuko whispered softly to himself beneath his closed eyes. He laid curled with Harlow on their second night together; her clinginess to him still lingering as she tucked under his chest. He didn't want to move, it would only make it worse. He didn't want to wake her up; it would really make it worse. Rather he placed his stale hands on her shoulder as he breathed heavily though his nose, attempting to convince his body that this was not happening. It was defiantly not happening.<p>

Where was uncle, he could really use his guidance on this.

* * *

><p>Zuko was the first to wake up as the sun rose across the trees; quickly he slid himself out of the small sleeping bag to pack up camp; he worked extra loudly in hopes to wake up the young girl who snored quietly across the campsite. After a few moments of log dropping and pot banging Harlow rolled on her wounded side before blinking her eyes open.<p>

"We're leaving already?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yes, we have to keep moving to track the,"

"You kept poking me last night." Harlow's voice caused his face to glow a bright red.

"…what?"

"Yeah," She spoke casually while rolling up her sleeping bag and tossing it over her shoulder, "Yea you kept poking my tummy all night. You move too much in your sleep."

"I…um," He stuttered out while twiddling his thumbs. Harlow chuckled softly before gently pushing at his shoulder, "Its not a big deal Zuko. You're just weir d when you sleep…no well your weird when you're awake too."

"Let's get moving." He spoke sourly before turning away from her and heading into the lush of the forest. Harlow stared at him in confusion before following after him. She couldn't even lie to herself that he looked different without his ponytail or Fire Nation armor. She tried asking the day before about his lack of regal appearance but he only answered with his usual;

"Its complicated."

Whatever, Harlow hated his complicatedness. Rather she followed behind him as they wandered through the forest, his mind still captivated on the Avatar, now more than ever. It made her think of Sokka, did he think she was dead too? Hopefully Zuko's tracking skills have improved in their absence; for once she actually wanted him to find the bald monk.

"When are we going to meet with your uncle?" Harlow asked while kicking a rock from her path.

"Don't know we took our separate ways." He cursed as a small pebble pelted him on his back, "What?"

"You left your uncle out here in the forest; are you crazy?" she searched around the forest floor for another rock to throw.

"Maybe I am, but I don't need to rely on anyone! I can do this myself." He scowled at her. Harlow huffed and crossed her arms,

"And by this you mean?" She held her hands in the air, twirling the imaginary 'this' around by her fingertips.

"Take care of myself, find the Avatar, restore my honor."

"Then why am I here?"

"You wanted to come along, I didn't ask for your help, I even told you not to come." Zuko growled at her. He was surprised when Harlow yanked at her knapsack before tossing it in front of her on the ground,

"Fine! I don't want to go anymore."

She could be so childish. Zuko angrily shook his head before turning away from her, "Fine! Stay here and rot for all I care!" he stormed off a few feet before standing still, waiting for her nimble footsteps to follow her. Yet Harlow remained stuck in the ground, not giving into his usual hot-and-cold attitude.

"Well aren't you coming?"

Her face crunched into a snarl, "You just told me to stay here and rot; that's what I'm going to do, stay here and rot." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis on said rotting.

The prince let out a groan of frustration between his teeth followed by a lick of smoke; Harlow could not be childish, no she was childish, "Just come on! We're wasting time."

She now smiled, "Say you're sorry."

His jaw locked as he tried glaring her out of this foolishness, yet her smile grew bigger as he finally took a deep breath, "…I'm sorry."

"Okay, now carry me."

"No!"

"I'm tired!"

"You just woke up."

Her mouth hung open as she let out a continuous groaning sound, much like an elongated badgerfrog croak. Zuko snarled as she stood there whining for about 30 seconds before he stormed over to her, and grabbed her hands, slinking them over his back she grabbed around his neck as he carried her piggy back across the dirt covered trail of the forest. Harlow gave a smile of victory as she nuzzled into his collarbone,

"Thanks Zuko."

He would have growled, no he would have thrown her off, yet the tingling vibration of her voice against his neck sent shivers down his spine. Why was this happening? Harlow had never scared him like this before, well scared was used loosely for him considering he knew nothing about what his body was experiencing right now, Harlow must have gotten him sick.

He walked with her over his shoulder for the majority of the morning as they reached a clearing in the woods. Something was off, Zuko noticed that right away. There area was littered with heavy track marks and large bushels of white grass littered the foliage. Curiosity got the best of him as he accidently let go of Harlow from behind him as he examined the thick white layers.

"Ouch!" Harlow cursed while rubbing her sore bottom before joining the young prince as he investigated the strange fluff.

"Its fur." Harlow spoke from above as the prince crouched down, taking the fur in his hands.

"Yes, It's the bison's fur, the Avatar is nearby."

"Lets go," Harlow spoke hastily, startling the young boy, "There's a trail. We can track it from there."

"You actually want to catch the Avatar with me?" He questioned while rising to his feet.

Harlow shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. But where there's a bald monk on a big animal there's a Water Tribe boy."

Zuko rolled his eyes while giving her a sour look. It didn't matter anyways; she was going to help him track the Avatar regardless and he wasn't going to argue with that.

"Someone else is tracking them." Zuko observed as her stared down the large tank tracks.

"Well," She smiled while heading back into the lush of the forests, "We better get there before they do."

* * *

><p>She was a good tracker; much better than her last expedition when she tried to find him and his uncle. She was a lot better now. She and the young prince worked together though the rest of the day studying the fur trail and broken treetops, even spotting out dead ends. Eventually the two made their way to a sandy terrain with a small abandoned village, the trail was ending, and they were close.<p>

"Stay behind," Zuko ordered Harlow as they stood atop a hill, surveying the abandoned town, "The Avatar is mine, and I don't want you getting involved."

"What?" She placed her hands on her subtle hips, "You think I'll get in your way?"

"No, I have a feeling this is a family visit. Those track marks we followed earlier in the day; I know they were Azula's. She's dangerous and cunning, she will kill you easily."

"Azula your little sister?" Harlow questioned.

Zuko nodded, "Yes. Little is an understatement. You should stay behind, I'll,"

"No." Harlow cut him off while she reached into her sack, grabbing her elbow blades and bow, "I'm going with you. If the Avatar and your sister are there then it will be two against one, I'm evening the score."

"I wont have your back."

"I don't expect you to."

They looked at each other and nodded before scaling down the mountain towards the abandoned city. Azula was there; and so was the Avatar, both staring each other down in preparation to fight. Zuko wasn't much of a sneak attack person, considering he jumped into the middle of the tense atmosphere, his hands ready to strike, and his target wavering from Azula to Aang. Harlow stood behind Zuko, her eyes focused on Azula.

"Back of Azula, the Avatar is mine."

She had glowing yellow eyes, they were scary, and they frightened her. She stood like Zuko with her hands ready to fire bend, yet she was so deadly in her pose. Her eyes glanced from Zuko to the Avatar, ready to kill either of them without hesitation. Her voice was even more frightening.

"Oh really. Well I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was slender and smooth, yet coated with venom that drooled from her lips with each word. Her golden eye flinched as she stared at Harlow from behind her brother, "Oh who is this ZuZu, a little peasant friend to keep you company in your shame."

"Harlow? You're alive!" Aang called from across the battlefield. Harlow looked up at him with hopeful eyes before darting them back towards Azula. Aang didn't t has time to ponder why Harlow was at Zuko's side ready to strike, Azula was more dangerous.

"Aww your little pet has a name, Harlow. Well Harlow let me be the first to welcome you to the family!" she set out a wave of hot blue fire in her direction. Harlow contorted her body just in time to avoid the large white scar that light up the sky. Zuko countered with a roar of fire from his fists he attacked Azula before they both turned their attention towards the Avatar. Harlow withdrew herself from the scene as she watched in both horror and fascination as the trio began fighting each other. Azula stood in the middle dodging attacks from both Zuko and the Avatar; and with accurate precision she countered said attacks before launching a wave of blue fire towards the two men. Harlow didn't even know how to help, let alone jump into the madness.

She watched the group fight their way into a house before another pop was heard in the air as Zuko was sent crashing from the destroyed building. Harlow immediately ran to his fallen body, her hands frantically shaking his body to wake him. Azula walked from the now burning building, staring down her older brother menacingly. Harlow glared at her with a protective hand over the fallen prince's chest; Zuko was right, she was terrifying.

Azula let out a dark laugh, "You know, I really don't think you're worth it." With that she turned her attention towards the Avatar. She watched them fight alone before Azula was dragged across the desert road by a powerful water whip; Harlow let out a pained gasp.

"Harlow?" Sokka's loud voice was heard from behind her as she whipped her head around; this was a very bad time to have a reunion.

"You're alive?"

"Yes," Harlow smiled as she held out her hands to receive a warm hug from the warrior.

"We thought you died, but what are you doing here? What are you doing," His eyes narrowed, "With him?"

"Sokka please you," Harlow began only to be cut off by the angered boy.

"Why are you still with him Harlow? He imprisoned you for three months! And he obviously found you, and captured you, again!"

"Its not like that Sokka it's-" before she could finish another pop of fire bending racked a building causing both the teens to turn their attention from arguing. Sokka ran off to defend the Avatar while Harlow returned to try and wake the prince. As she shook his body a large shadow loomed over him; Iroh was here.

"Harlow, you're."

"Yes I'm alive!" She answered loudly while shaking her head; this was too much attention for one day. At her large outburst Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

"Uncle?" He mouthed slowly while his eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Get up!" Both Harlow and Iroh ordered causing the young prince to rise to his feet. The two Fire Nation royals ran off into the battle against Azula while Harlow stayed behind. This was becoming very awkward; Sokka and Zuko were here; she would have to make a choice. To stay with her friend, or journey with the Avatar and Sokka; with a deep sigh she stared at Zuko while he shot fire at his sister.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." She murmured between her lips only to gasp loudly as Iroh's face twisted in pain as a large wave of lighting struck through his body. Immediately she ran to his side as the others shot a wave of their bending towards the young princess only to cause a massive explosion as she disappeared within the smoke. Harlow was kneeled at Iroh's side as Zuko skidded next to her, his eyes flooding with fear and horror. Within seconds he was in the comfort of Harlow's arms.

"He's going to be okay," She whispered to his shaking body, all thoughts of leaving him now fadded. Her head turned as Sokka and the others approached the fallen general. Zuko noticed their advance from the corner of his eye as he turned his head away from the crook of Harlow's neck.

"Get away from us!" He hissed between his trembling lips.

"Zuko I can help, I"

"Leave!" Zuko shot a wave of fire from his hands, startling the group. The others turned to leave before Sokka took an uneasy step towards the two.

"Harlow aren't you coming,"

"Leave us Sokka." Harlow finished with her eyes closed; not noticing Zuko's shocked expression nor Sokka's sad face.

"But you,"

Her eyes opened with a pained smile, "I will see you again soon."

"No, you've made your decision." Sokka glared at the young girl before walking off to meet the others. Harlow's face twisted into a frown as a string of tears bled from her eyes.

"Harlow, I."

"Just stop okay!" She shouted at him, her words broken between sobs, "Let's get Iroh to safety."

* * *

><p>She sat on the other side of the campfire as Iroh nestled in between the Water Tribe sleeping bag; her eyes tired and worn from the day and her tears. She shouldn't have yelled at him like that, especially after Iroh's attack. Her mind was too confused to think as she robotically got up and wandered towards he banished prince as he sat by the dull campfire.<p>

"I'm sorry." He spoke to her, his eyes not moving from the flame as she sat down next to him. Harlow extended a hand over his knee.

"_I'm sorry_." She spoke drily. She watched his unmoving face as she gingerly traced her hand from his knee up to his side, moving closer and closer to his scared face before he finally looked at her as her delicate hand touched his red scar.

"Come here," she gently commanded while taking his face into her cupped hands before kissing his temple. Zuko stale expression caused her to pull back momentarily only to feel his warm hands clasp at her wrists, pulling her closer to his body. Her face went cold once again as his lips pressed to hers; yet his face still lingered as if it was absent to her stillness. She thought she knew everything about Fire Nation etiquette, hand greetings and whatnot, yet this was not something neither of them had discussed before. People in her tribe kissed all the time, she kissed Sokka, yet his was embracing and romantic, polar opposites of this kiss now. The thought of Sokka made her head spin.

He was surprised when she leaned in, kissing him back. She needed an escape from this world; he needed to feel in control his own. And neither of them complained to whom was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, I end it there. Who says friends cant kiss…well stay tuned for part two, it gets…well it gets a little sticky.<strong>

He held her hand when they traveled; and he kissed her gingerly whenever they separated, if they separated. He began smiling more; she as well. And their training exercises became games of hide and seek.

"Prince Zuko," A weary Iroh called to the young prince as he slowly raised his body to a sitting position. The dark haired boy came to his uncle's call, sitting next to him while the teapot bubbled in between them.

"I should shame my brother for not teaching you these things before your…leave. But I think it's time that we have…a talk."


	17. Ormoni pt 2: Wanting

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter, here's part two. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Iroh's groggy eyes slowly rolled from their lids as he laid in an abandoned house, the pain in his chest still lingered from Azula's attack. His eyes turned to Zuko sitting across from him, Harlow's head resting peacefully on his lap as she slept. Zuko looked towards uncle with a worried smile;<p>

"You're awake," Zuko smiled while reaching over to the tea kettle to pour his weary uncle a cup. Thankfully the young prince turned his attention to Harlow as Iroh grimaced at the foul tea before tossing it over his shoulder.

"So, you're better now?" Zuko asked rather childishly, causing his uncle to smile. He nodded while they exchanged small talk over the bubbling nastiness of Zuko's tea. After groveling down his second cup Iroh gently touched the scared wound across his chest.

"Azula could have killed you! I don't know why she did that." Zuko growled under his breath.

"I'm not surprised myself; Azula is,"

"I know we shouldn't be fighting, me and Azula but I have to learn more advance fire bending techniques so I can be ready to face her when she shows up next."

Iroh nodded, "I agree. It's time we resume your training prince Zuko."

The young boy let out a smile while he gently eased his way out of Harlow's comfort as she still slept peacefully on his side. Iroh was already up and standing while Zuko gingerly ran his hand through Harlow's thick bangs before placing a gentle kiss on her lips causing Iroh's pupils to widen. Perhaps he missed something during his sleep. He decided to ignore the incident while leading Zuko towards their makeshift training ground to begin their training.

* * *

><p>Deep within Harlow's conscious her mind stirred with a strange dream. She was back in Eretria; the great white city, she and her brothers sitting on their marble stone thrones. She could feel the cool white rock against her skin as her head weighed heavily with the ornate crown her mother was said to have once worn. Her brother's smiled at her from across their seats, Hanow's hand resting on top of her own. She felt so at peace. Suddenly her world went dark as she was once alone in the blackness, all serenity escaping her. The looming shadow of Nam-Ra appeared before her, her white hair laced in animal bones.<p>

"It's time you know our secrets Harlow; it's time you change this war." She extended an elderly finger to her forehead, light tipping the end of her nails. Both Harlow's and Nam-Ra's eyes went white before the young girl jolted up from her dream; her eyes adjusting to the bright light and heat of the sun.

* * *

><p>"Augh!" Harlow's eyes turned towards Zuko as he flew backwards towards her; a large cloud of smoke erupted before him.<p>

"Why can't I do it!" Zuko growled in anger as he wiped the soot from his tattered clothes. Harlow rubbed her head as she slowly wandered to join the two fire benders, her hands covering over her elbows as she stood next to the sitting prince. He gave her a stale face as he ignored her help as he rose to his feet, Iroh stood off in the distance watching the two.

"You slept well?" Harlow asked casually while twirling a loose strand of her hair.

Zuko huffed and stared into the black mark from his failed lighting, "I didn't."

"I think it's time we try something else." Iroh commented while joining the group. He took a long stick in his hands as he drew the four nation insignias into the sand. Harlow and Zuko watched as he explained each nation, she obviously more interested than the young prince.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked. Iroh further explained the rigidness the Four Nation's created amongst them, that in reality they are rather one that four. Harlow's eyes studied intently at his drawings. Her people had the drive to succeed and gain the knowledge of the world; persistent and strong in their beliefs, had a strong sense of community, adapted to change, and well Kenai had a good sense of humor. This meant something, yet Harlow couldn't put her finger as to what. She studied the drawing as Zuko and Iroh continued to train on some sort of specialized fire bending technique; Harlow didn't care too much to watch.

Though after the first hour of them wavering back and forth like koi out of the water she got annoyed; what were they doing anyways?

"Okay I'm ready, strike me."

"What?" Iroh yelled at his foolish nephew, "I'm not going to strike you. You could get killed!"

"Well fine; if you're not going to strike me then I'll find my own lighting." Zuko's brash voice rocked their small campsite as he set off towards the dark skies in the east. Harlow watched him dart off before sighing and joining Iroh.

"What is his problem?" She huffed while crossing her arms.

Iroh gave a deep sigh while resting his hands on his grey beard, "My nephew is very complicated. He thinks he can do everything on his own, by himself."

"Well he can't, everybody needs help sometimes."

The elder general smiled, "I see my nephew has been giving you a lot of attention lately."

Harlow cocked his head back, "What? No Zuko and I are just friends."

"Are cultures are very different I assume. You see when a fire nation boy kisses,"

"Gross!" Harlow stuck her tongue out while rolling her fingers in disgust. Feeling a desperate urge to escape this now awkward conversation. "I'm going to find Zuko."

* * *

><p>Considering that she gathered that Zuko wanted to be struck by lightning she figured he had to be somewhere high up; on the mountains surrounding the lush terrain. She mentally laughed as she followed his footprints before climbing up one of the large mountainous rocks; Iroh thinks they were kissing like a couple…I mean they were kissing but, it was different, wasn't it?<p>

She never really kissed any boys in her tribe when she was growing up; she was practically one of them. Kissing Sokka was, well it was amazing. But now he probably didn't want anything to do with her. So maybe she should follow Aunt Wu and marry Zuko…wait what? She almost fell of the rock she was clinging on. But she and Zuko were just friends, totally friends. She kissed him out of lust, ormoni as her brothers would say.

The tickling sensation hit her temple as thick droplets of rain dripped down from the sky. The further she made her climb towards the top of the mountain the thicker the wind and heavier the rain. She was really going to kick Zuko for this. Finally her hands reached the top of the mountain as she rolled her body towards the flat surface above her. From the windy rains she saw Zuko's figure slumped into the earth.

"Zuko?" she yelled into the winds. The young prince twisted his head backwards with surprise as Harlow held her hands in front of her to block the sheets of rain.

"What are you doing here!" He shouted back while jumping to his feet; whipping his teary eyes, "you could get struck by something up here!"

"Oh well how about we both leave!" Her sarcastic response caused his eyes to narrow.

"You don't understand," His typical rebuttal, "I have to do this!"

"What strike back at those who punished you? That's foolish Zuko." Harlow held out her soaked hand, "please come back with me before,"

"Look out!"

Zuko tried to warn her though it feel on deaf ears as a large crackle of white light seared from the sky, striking Harlow at her shoulder. She could feel the sparks flow through her body before all went dark in her world. She stood before Zuko like a stone, her eyes glowing a bright white.

* * *

><p>Harlow's mind was flooded with flashes of imagery; the roaring wind, a volcano erupting, rockslides and tsunamis. Her brother's face appeared, Kita and Renn's, even her fathers. Soon her visions transported her to a large desert with a white tower sticking from its base.<p>

"Seek the great library and you will find the answers." Nam-Ra's voice was heard once again in her head, and then all went black.

* * *

><p>"Harlow?" Zuko's voice was frantic as he watched her white eyes dim to her normal green before er body feel harshly on the rocky terrain. He rushed to her limp body, shaking at her shoulder in attempt to wake her. A soft grunt escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes to stare into Zuko's worried face.<p>

"What happened?" She asked slowly; her head still spinning from the actions that transpired within her unconsciousness. Nam-Ra and her village spirits must be telling her something, and she had to find out, fast. Before she could unravel the events in her mind she found herself in the vice grip of the young prince, his hands gripping at her shoulders.

"Zuko, Zuko I'm okay." Harlow breathed through her lips. Zuko quickly released her before his lips pressed to her own causing Harlow's eyes to grow wide.

"I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you again." He murmured before anther kiss graced her lips. Harlow was tempted to pull away, push away, or shout yet as the seconds passed between their intimate silence she grew accustomed to the feeling of his closeness and decided to say nothing for the rest of their walk back.

He held her hand when they traveled; and he kissed her gingerly whenever they separated, if they separated. He began smiling more; she as well. And their training exercises became games of hide and seek. Iroh was beginning to get worried; he had dreaded this moment even before Harlow had even joined them on their adventures of capturing the Avatar; Zuko was young, naïve and strong willed as a young boy. now he was turning seventeen at the end of spring and he would practically be a man, if he wasn't already one now. Iroh's eyes grew weary at the thought of what could transpire between the two; they were young, unmonitored and hormonal.

"Prince Zuko." The weary general called from his sitting position across their small campfire. Zuko removed his eyes from Harlow's gaze to rise and meet his uncle, sitting with him with a pot of tea boiling in the background.

"I should shame my brother for not teaching you these things before your…leave but I think it's time we have… a talk."

Zuko stared at his uncle with perplexity before speaking, "What do you mean?"

He chose his words carefully, "You and our guest Harlow,"

"She's not a guest Uncle, she's a friend." His eyes turned towards Harlow as his eyes drooped to a hazy stare.

"Ahem." Iroh's cough drew him back to his attention, "You two have become very close since the last time you have seen each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I just hope your intimacy doesn't distract you from your goals of catching the Avatar."

"That won't happen," Zuko scoffed, "And we're not intimate! We're just…"

"Love is a very beautiful thing my nephew,"

"I'm not in love!" he shouted loudly only to hiss his next words in a soft whisper, "We're just being friendly."

Friendly? Is that what they called it these days, Iroh smiled at that, "Zuko I know what you are feeling; every young man feels the same things you are feeling now. But I worry of your friendship once you capture the Avatar?"

"SO, what are you getting at?"

"I think of what will happen when the Avatar is yours? Return home to the Fire Nation a hero? And your friendship,"

"Well Harlow would come with us." He answered simply causing Iroh to cock his head.

"Zuko do you think,"

"Yes I do! She would come home with us and we would all be war heroes; she'd be happy to come home with us."

"I would what?" Harlow asked while joining the group. Iroh sunk his head into his neck; this wasn't about to go well.

"When I capture the Avatar you can come home with me as a hero." Zuko repeated causing Harlow to let out a small chuckle.

"You're crazy."

"What? What's crazy about that?"

"You're still taking about capturing the Avatar. I mean Zuko you're a bandit now. We should focus on settling down somewhere and come up with a plan,"

"I'm not a bandit!" Zuko shouted, "I'm a prince and my destiny is to capture the Avatar and take back my throne."

"You don't have a ship, or a crew or anything to help you,"

"I don't need anyone's help. I'd be doing you a favor taking you back to the Fire Nation. You're not even welcome in your own city anymore."

At his last remark he received a slap across his pale face as Harlow shook her sore hand. Iroh watched their argument reach the boiling point before slowly rising to his feet, "I'll let you two talk."

"No need to leave Iroh I'm leaving." Harlow scoffed while turning to pack her bag.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked while rubbing his sore cheek.

"If you're so eager to do everything by yourself then you shouldn't be worried about me."

Zuko watched her run off before turning towards Iroh, his eye pleading for guidance.

"Well, go get her." He responded with a soft smile. Zuko took off soon after leaving the old general peace and quiet. Teenagers, they were too much for an old man like himself. Resting his feet on the lush grass his eyes drifted into a deep sleep; his wound still needed healing.

* * *

><p>"Harlow wait." Zuko called after her after finally reaching up with her. She snarled before turning around to face him, her eyes narrowed.<p>

"What?"

"Look, I'm , I'm sorry."

She was surprised by his words, "You're what?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

She still snarled, "Zuko things with us…" she had to choose her words carefully; yet Harlow was never good with words to begin with, "Look I really like you but we're just friends and we started hanging out and then you kissed me and I was at first like whoah but then you kept going on and I said okay well this is okay but then we got weird and I don't want to be a Fire Nation princess and and,"

His hand cupped around her chin, his fingers pressing at her lips squeezing them shut. She took a deep breath before smirking, "You can let go now."

She rolled her jaw around as his fingers released her, "You talk too much sometimes."

She nodded, "I know things are different for you now…for both of us. But I, Zuko I still like him." She winced, hoping her words didn't anger or sadden her friend before him. Reaching into her pocket she twirled the whale bone necklace around her hands; this love stuff was getting to complicated.

"It's okay." His raspy voice responded softly, "You're not made at me, are you?"

"For what?"

He blushed, "Kissing you."

She enveloped him in a deep hug, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, "It was nice. Zuko I will always be here for you; but for now, we should focus on staying out of Azula's sight and what to eat for dinner." She could feel the heat rise within his body.

"I agree." He spoke as they drew apart. "So we're just,"

"Don't." She sighed with a finger to his lips. She smiled at the wide eyed look he gave her before her lips curved into a frown; it was time they changed the subject anyways. "Zuko I've been having visions lately." He stared at her as she continued, "I think Nam-Ra my village shaman is trying to point me somewhere, to find out more about my people and my culture. I need to find what she's trying to point me to."

"What do they say?"

She scratched her head, "I don't know...she said something about a great library and I think it's surrounded around…or in sand. There's a desert north of here and the library is great, so it shouldn't be that hard to find, I think. Why can't visions be more visual!"

"I'll go with you." His words caused her to cock her head back,

"What?"

"I'll go with you. What if you get lost?"

She smirked and gave him a playful kick in the shin, "Yeah you just want to hold my hand again."

They did hold hands into their journey towards the blistering sun of the hot desert. Zuko claimed it was so she wouldn't fall into any quick sands; Harlow just laughed at how stupid his argument was. There was no point to argue; once again neither cared who was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter; rate and review <strong>

**Part three:**

"Zuko could you get me a ladder?" Harlow asked sweetly. Zuko nodded while running off across the hall leaving Harlow to her swirling thoughts. Grabbing the parchment rolled in her fingers she stared at its inscribed words,

"I'm sorry Zuko." She murmured quietly, "But the world needs to know about the Fire Nation's Darkest Day."


	18. Ormoni pt 3: Secrets

**Happy holidays from TINI!**

* * *

><p>Harlow defiantly wanted to kick the spirits in the rear for sending her to a desert of all places to find the meaning of her people. Her people didn't even like the boiling hot sun, stupid sticky sand, or anything else that was in the desert…oh wait, there was nothing!<p>

She let out a large moan as her feet dug into the hot sand before kicking it across the barren desert, "Zuko, tell me again about that ostrich horse you lost?"

"I didn't lose it!" he growled while crossing his arms, "it ran away. And by the looks of this desert it probably wouldn't even survive out here anyways."

A wave of silence rolled across them as they continued walking,

"So," Zuko began while twiddling his thumbs together, "I'm a good kisser right?"

"Wha?" Harlow turned her head with a half smile.

"Well?"

"I'm not answering that." She'd rather walk in silence than deal with this.

Another hour passed before Zuko spoke again,

"So what's this big secret?"

"What secret?" She asked while resting her hand to her eyes to yield the hot sun.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You told me that your people have secrets, and you secluded yourself to keep these secrets."

"Well, doesn't the Fire Nation have secrets?"

He paused before nervously scratching his neck, "Well, yes."

She raised her eyebrows with a smirk, clenching her victory, "Well I don't even know what mine are really. Once you turn sixteen your place is decided among the people, and then over the years you will learn the secrets of our tribe. But I ran away after my title was passed so,"

"Is that when you meet me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm a little glad you had a sour birthday."

She gave him a rough shove on the shoulder, "I thought I was a burden to you."

"Burdens can be blessings."

A ginger smiled crept across her face as they continued walking. Yet that smile faded after the sun rang high in the sky, along with Harlow and Zuko's patience.

"I think we're lost, and if we don't find this place we're going to die." Zuko made sure to add emphasis on the last part of dying.

She huffed, "The people around here have to get around some way."

"I don't think anyone lives out here."

She gave him a kick at his shin for disagreeing, "A giant desert where no one can find or track you. There are defiantly bandits or runaways living here. Just like those guys coming right now."

They turned their attention towards a large wooden boat sailing across the sandy ocean towards them, circling them a few times before halting in front of them. Three men covered in tattered clothing and thick head wraps stood atop the ship. Their eyes were covered in thick wooden glasses and their mouths licked drily into the hot sun. Zuko took a step back his hands forming fire bending stances, if Harlow was right, which she always is of course, then these guys were defiantly bandits and runways, and bandits and runaways love two inconspicuous teens to prey on.

"Well well," The captain of the wooden sand boat chuckled, "What do we have here?"

"Looks like this guy and his girlfriend got a little lost." The second added.

Harlow growled under her breath. Seriously, everyone really needed to drop the girlfriend thing. With accurate speed she leapt in front of Zuko, taking out the two of the sand benders with her elbows before pulling a sharp dagger from her waist and pointing it at the last remaining outcast.

"Well well," Harlow smirked, "What do we have here?"

Zuko stared at her with shock and awe before turning his attention to the fallen sand benders around him, she was good…she was really good.

"I-I don't know what you want!" The tattered boy cried, "Take anything."

"You've been around this desert before, ever see a white tower jetting from the sands. And you better have an answer I like."

He nodded violently much to her amusement, "Good, take us there and I might consider sparing your life afterwards." She gave him a rough shove onto the wooden boat before motioning Zuko to follow her. With a wave of his fingers the sand bender swirled the desert air around him before the boat jetted into the desert; yes this was so much better than walking.

It was an hour before Harlow was first to see the white tower sticking from brown desert earth. She could hear the young sand bender let out a sigh of relief that his capture was finally over as he pulled up to the large spiraling tower.

"I got you there okay! Now will you let me go?"

Harlow rolled her eyes before waving him off, "Yeah whatever go play with some sand."

"What are you doing? He's our only way out of this…sand!" The young prince yelled while the young rebel skidded away into the hot sun.

"We'll find a way." She spoke while staring up at the large ivory tower. For a giant library of infinite knowledge…this didn't seem so vast. Pulling a thick cord of rope from the bag she stole from the ship she fastened a grappler hook at the end before swinging it up towards the window at the top. After making sure the rope was semi safe to climb she turned towards the young prince, "Care for a climb?"

"I don't even know why I came with you." He snarled while grabbing at the rope.

"Hey I didn't ask for you to come with me. You just like to hold my hand."

He didn't bother to argue with her as he climbed behind her. Sitting on the window ledge she fastened another rope to climb down the tower towards the inside of the building. Settling down on the cool marble the young teens awed at the majesty of the building. Forget a small ivory tower, this place was huge!

"You regret coming with me princey?" she nudged at his shoulder. Wall to wall books surrounded the pair with infinite halls and tangles of spiral staircases. Glancing at the decoration adoring the marble columns she held in finger in the air with astonishment, "I know this place!"

Zuko gave her a strange look as she continued, "I would hope we're in the right place!"

"This is the great library of the owl spirit! My father would tell me these stories about the spirit owl that transferred his collection of worldly possessions to the human world. And when we abandoned my city after he died, all of our books and novels we left behind were gone, maybe they're in here!"

"Spirit owls?" Zuko scoffed, "That sounds stupid."

"Oh is it now?" Harlow pointed from the edge of the balcony they stood upon. Zuko followed her and leaned over the edge almost gasping aloud at the giant black animal curled asleep at the base of the library. It's thick black feathers rustled at his steady breathing as an eerie chill wiggled down the prince's back. He made a note never to question Harlow on giant human eating spirit animals again.

"Okay you proved me wrong. now where do we start, this library is huge."

"Hmmm," Harlow held her index finger to her chin, "You go left and I go right?"

This was going to take forever. Harlow immediately glanced down at the strange rubbing presence that was rubbing at her legs. The grey animal sat at her feet before flicking its ears at her, eager for her attention.

"Zuko, I think it-"

"Wants attention, yeah I figured that out already." Zuko responded while crossing his arms with a snarl as two more of the animals appeared from shadows of the library, rubbing themselves on the young heir's leg. Harlow had to smile at the cuteness.

Harlow crouched down before rubbing the young fox like creature by the ears before cupping its long face in her hands, "Perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for any information on the Eretria."

The creature titled its head backwards before turning its body towards the winding staircase, signaling the young girl to follow. Grabbing Zuko's hand they followed the group of knowledge seekers down the maze of stairs and hallways before they finally rested at the entrance to an ornate doorway. Harlow nuzzled each of the creatures before walking into the dark room, elbowing Zuko on the shoulder,

"A little light please."

The prince flexed his muscles before shooting off quick bursts of fire bending, each hitting the hanging lamps and wall sconces illuminating the room in a red glow. Both of their eyes widened in awe as they stare at the rather vast hallway. Decorating the high walls were decadent murals depicting Harlow's white home city among the rocky cliffs. Everything from the Myga fish to the simple pottery works were painted into the walls, indicating they must have been centuries old. Even she didn't know her culture was that vast. Carved into the opposite walls were strange letterings and symbols of her ancient language while bookshelves full of scrolls littered the area.

"Hey come see this." Zuko called over to her as he pointed to a painting of two Eretria males, "Isn't that how you greet people?"

Harlow studied the piece before nodding, "Yes, we kiss the forehead of family and tribe members."

"What's that?" Zuko pointed to the painted aura rising from the two males. Their eyes glowed as the taller male kissed the other on the forehead, "It looks like bending of some sort."

Harlow leaned closer while inspecting the work before shrugging her shoulders, "No one can bend the elements in our tribe. Probably some artistic flair." She continued down the hall before her eyes centered on a book standing on a white pillar. Carefully she held the object in her hands before pealing open the leather bounds.

The entire book was in the same language as the carvings on the walls, which was a language she could not decipher, not yet at least. Flipping through the pages her eyes danced over the ancient drawings of her tribe; images of Eretria and the Myga, even rituals they still practice. This was practically a history book of her people, just what she was looking for.

"I think I found it." She repeated to Zuko while clasping the book in her hands.

"You can't just steal books from here can you?"

"They probably stole it from us; I'm just borrowing it. I'll bring it back when I'm done."

He smirked while exiting the hall, "Remind me not to come with you."

The two made their way back up the stairs before Harlow's eye caught on a particular scroll stuffed in with a pile on a bookshelf. Engraved on the edge was a certain seal she had become accustomed to, a Fire nation seal.

"Hey look at this." She called to the young prince while taking the scroll in her hands and unrolling it, "The Darkest Day in Fire Nation history."

Zuko stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as she continued.

"The Darkest Day in Fire Nation History; the world grew black as the dark shadows illuminated the sun, thus throwing the nation into a state of chaos and, hey! Zuko!"

Harlow dropped the now burning paper on the floor before attempting to stomp out the flames, "What is your problem?"

"Every nation has secrets." Zuko answered stoically while wiping his charred hands across his chest.

"You just burned a piece of your history," Harlow chastised him while staring at the remains of the document, "every culture goes through a time of hardship-"

"Not the Fire Nation. We're the greatest civilization on earth for a reason." He dropped the conversation after that. Harlow held her head down as she examined the scroll, her eyes widening at the remains, some was still intact.

"Zuko could you get me a ladder…I see a scroll on Earth Kingdom terrains."

The boy nodded while darting off down an adjacent hall. Harlow picked up the smoldering piece of paper before turning her attention towards a glass platform. "I'm sorry Zuko. But the world needs to know about the Fire Nation's Darkest Day."

Carefully she cracked open the glass before sliding the worn piece of parchment onto the platform. Her hand creased around Sokka's necklace at her neck while she unhooked the whale bone jewelry. Kneeling down she called over one of the knowledge speakers while rubbing on its forehead, "Take this for me. and if you see a boy dressed in blue pass by here, show him this, and give him this necklace for me please?"

Some may have thought she was mad, yet she knew these animals were more intelligent than the ones she lived beside in her tribe. Staring at the necklace one more time she passed it to the fox's awaiting mouth before it ran off into the library. Now she only wished Sokka and the others would come. The fox darted away into the caverns of the library before Zuko returned,

"I couldn't find one."

"That's okay, it wasn't what I was looking for," She grabbed at his wrists before turning towards their exit, "Now we should probably…leave."

Their eyes grew big as they stared down the large black owl blocking their exit.

"Which one of you destroyed my documents?" The large animal growled between its beaks. Harlow gave Zuko before yanking him down one of the hallways just in time before the large animal struck with its beak.

"You just had to burn it!" Harlow scolded him while they dodged the owl's attack before the finally reached the rope to their exit. Tucking the book in her backpack she latched onto the cord before climbing up towards the window. Reaching the top she stared out at the barren ocean before jumping down towards the soft sand, Zuko following in suit. Both landed on top of one another with a thud, the howl of the large owl echoing against their ears.

Zuko shuffled off of the young girl as they both managed to pull themselves to their feet.

"That was…exciting." The prince commented while dusting the sand off his tattered clothes.

"Oh, it's about to get a lot more." Harlow commented drily while pointing. A hurl of sand swirled around the two sand bending boats speeding towards their direction. They couldn't see their faces, yet even Harlow knew they wanted revenge.

"Maybe they're here to give us a ride home."

"I think we can take them." Zuko commented with a smile while reaching for his broadswords behind his back. Harlow grabbed at her elbow blades as the sand benders skidded to a stop in front of them.

* * *

><p>The sun settled into the rolling mountains as Iroh poured himself another cup of tea against the small flame of the campsite. A sly smirk crossed his features as he heard a rustle from the forest trees across from him.<p>

"Oh, you two are back, I was beginning to get worried." He commented while Zuko and Harlow stood before him. He decided to ignore their appearances considering they were completely disheveled. Both of the teens clothes were tattered and torn, Harlow's knotted hair now mangled and distressed, filled with leaves and other branches while Zuko supported two new bruises to his face.

"Did you two do anything interesting on your vacation?"

The both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "No."

"That's great! While you two were gone I contacted an old friend, we're going to Ba Sing Se!"

* * *

><p>"This is amazing! Fire benders lose their bending at a solar eclipse!" Sokka exclaimed as he, his sister, and the Avatar stared at the celestial calendar around them.<p>

"I can't believe you found this Sokka, this can change the whole war." Aang added.

"Yeah," He added with a bashful smile. Glancing down at the whale bone necklace in his hands he blinked, "I had a little help."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter, rate and review! <strong>


	19. Metaxi

**More holiday cheer and fanfiction updates from santa-tini! yeyyyyyy**

* * *

><p>Harlow couldn't help but find apprehension as she followed closely behind Zuko and Iroh as they passed their fake documents to a large portly lady from behind the stone counter. Sure the idea of falsifying documents with the possibility of arrest was mildly frightening yet she really had no thrill in her eyes as they boarded the large ferry boat…a wooden boat. Oh the comforts of a steel ship with a crew that did what you asked and free reign to roam around the city. Wow, the spoiled prince was rubbing off on her.<p>

"So this 'friend' of yours set this up for us?" Harlow asked while her hands tangled in her newly braided hair.

Iroh gave a wide grin, "Well considering you young kids never paid any attention in my Pai Sho games I don't think you'd understand."

"Isn't that game for old people?"

Another roar from Iroh's tummy, "A game for wise people."

Harlow nervously grabbed the wooden railing of the ship as it jerked out of the harbor and began sailing out of the rocky cave towards the open waters. Zuko eyed her nervous movements before resting his elbows on the rail and staring into the ocean,

"What are you so scared for?"

Harlow could feel the sarcasm pour from his mouth, "I'm not scared, and it's just different being back on a ship that you aren't commanding. Kind of a weird nostalgia moment."

A snarl crossed his lips, "If I was captain of this ship the last place we would be going is Ba Sing Se. Nothing but a city of refugees and failures like me. The last strong hold against the Fire Nation, and we're hiding there!" his voice lowered, hoping no one heard his outrage.

"You're not a failure." Harlow smiled while curling her arms around the back of his broad shoulders, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "You'll always be a prince to me. Besides if anyone is a failure around here it's the cook."

Zuko gave a half smile as he stared down the disgusting food he was given when they boarded.

"And who would have thought I would ever return to the place of my greatest military defeat as a tourist!" Iroh chimed in with a joke. Zuko grimaced while he took the bowl to his lips only to spit out its contents into the open sea

"Ulgh! I'm tired of eating rotten food, sleeping on the dirt, and living like an animal!"

"Aren't we all?" A stranger's voice was heard from behind. Harlow and Zuko turned their heads to the young teen leaning against the support beam of the ship, his dark untamed hair covering his eyes as a wheat stem puckered from his lips.

"My names Jet and these are my freedom fighters Smellerbee and Longshot."

Harlow greeted them with a warm smile as Zuko turned his head back to the sea with a simple hello.

"So I hear the captain of this ship eats like a king while we have to fight for his scraps. How about we go up there and share in on the royalty?"

Zuko noticed the line of drool water out of his mouth following the growl of his stomach. "I'm in."

Jet smiled while turning towards his friends before walking off towards the other refugees on the ship.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Zuko asked while turning his attention towards Harlow who was currently head deep in her book she recovered from the library.

"No, I need to decipher this, just save me a plum will you?" She smirked while walking off towards a sitting area with Iroh in tow.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until shortly after midnight before Zuko and the others returned from their night raid with bags of food in their hands. She was thankful they returned safely, she wasn't really paying attention when Zuko asked her to watch for the guards before they departed. Well, it was another secret she would keep safe with her.<p>

A hot plate of food was dropped at her feet as the young prince sat next to her, Iroh already on his second plate.

"Are you going to eat, or just stare at that book you can't read?" Zuko asked while bringing the hot bowl to his lips.

"I can read it…I just don't understand what they're talking about."

"Then put it down."

She slammed the book shut before running her hands across her face before letting a frustrated moan escaped her lips. Zuko shushed her by handing her the hot bowl of food, "Don't worry about it tonight."

Harlow took the bowl in her hands and began eating it while two of Jets friends joined them in their small circle. They ate in silence however after Iroh's attempted small talk lead to shouting and gender confusion on Jet's accomplices.

"So," Jet began stirring the conversation again as he leaned over in Harlow's direction, "What's your story."

Harlow gave an unimpressed smirk before shrugging her shoulders, "A long one."

Zuko couldn't help but to inwardly chuckle at Jet's failed attempt to flirt with Harlow. Yet Jet was relentless.

"Hey I'm just trying to get to know you. You just don't look like Lee or his uncle,"

"Family doesn't need the illusion of the same eyes or face to be one in the same. Lee is my brother and Mushi my uncle. And no need to continue ruffling your feathers like a sparrowkeet I'm NOT interested." She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously before removing herself from the small circle to take a much needed stroll around the ship.

"Ouch." Smellerbee commented with a laugh only to be nudged by Longshot.

"Is she always that mean?" Jet asked while rubbing at his chest as if he were punched.

Zuko's lips smirked, "She can be tough."

The rest of the night went smoothly as the passengers received their blankets and settled on the cold wooden floors of the ship's deck. Zuko hated that idea, he'd rather stay awake on the day and a half journey to the stronghold of the west than sleep on the floor like a commoner, he had enough. Though with a deep sigh his eyes crossed to the open skyline above him, it wasn't as if things were going to be more pleasant in the great city. They would probably sleep on the streets or in a cramped apartment like rats, he'd have to get a job, his uncle would have to work. Work! He hated that word, that idea.

"I don't see ours yet." Harlow commented from her laying position across from the prince. Zuko gave her a look as she motioned him to lay with her. Zuko obliged as he rested his back against the cedar planks as his hands rested across his stomach. The two stared up into the night sky as it enveloped them like a blanket, the only soothing aspect of the whole trip.

"What don't you see?"

"Our wishes," Harlow answered while pointing to the night sky, "Our wishes we made that night on your ship, I don't see them in the sky."

"Oh," Zuko commented while his eyes got lost in the stars, "I'm not surprised. It's not like I found my way back to my throne. It's not even a possibility anymore."

"Don't lose hope." Harlow spoke gently while her head turned towards his scared face. "Hope is like…it's like metaxi."

"Me-what?" Zuko gave her a strange look as she continued.

"Metaxi is the silk that comes from tiniest silkworm of our tribe. Without it's metaxi we can't make blankets, clothes, shoes, even weapons. We wouldn't even survive without the metaxi from the worms. So without hope, you can't survive."

"I don't believe on wishing on stars or hope to get you anywhere."

"Well wishing can only get you so far, you have to do the rest on your own, with hard work."

"I have been!" Zuko almost shouted.

"Yes but do you ever believe in yourself?"

"Of course I do…" Zuko paused, puckering his lips in his mouth as he contemplated Harlow's words.

Harlow gave him a soft smile before reaching the wooly blanket at her feet. Tossing it over her and Zuko's body she turned towards him with a playful smile, "Hey," she whispered softly causing him to lean closer. Once he was close enough she leaned in giving him a kiss to his temple causing his first genuine smile in the past few days. "Now how about you hush up with being a downer and keep me warm tonight."

Turning her body from him she felt his warm arm cross over her torso as his body morphed around her curled form. Like a rustled from an iron kettle he drew his breath before his body temperature slowly raised causing Harlow to sigh in comfort as the warm sensation hit her back. And they both had good dreams.

* * *

><p>The following day Zuko sat at Harlow's side as she continued her long decipher of the ancient book on her people. He ignored her grunts of frustration and merely stared at the pictures as she slowly made her way page by page. They stayed like that for the rest of the trip, Jet looming from across the ship staring them down questionably.<p>

When they docked Harlow was apprehensions about the idea of leaving the ship to this new world that lay before her. Sure she had traveled to the icy fortress of the Water Tribe, yet this city…it seemed massive, just from the tunnels of the ferry systems. Her eyes nervously cast to Zuko who looked absolutely displeased about the idea of being here while Iroh was flirting with some portly woman at the ticket counter.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." She spoke flirtatiously causing Zuko to roll his eyes in disgust.

"We're not welcome here." He muttered from underneath her breath as he eyed Harlow who was glancing over at Jet and his minions from across the way.

"What do they want?" She asked while Zuko took a protective stance in front of her.

"Probably to ask you out on another date." The dark haired boy replied with a snarky tone while he took a seat in the subway platform. Harlow motioned to follow only to be butted out of the way while Jet took a seat next to the young prince.

"So what are your plans after you move in the city?"

Zuko motioned to respond before his eyes became distracted while his uncle and Harlow reached for a cup of jasmine tea from the peddler passing in front of them. Both he and Harlow spit it out however after the cold tea hit their watering lips.

"Bleh!" She groaned while staring down the remainder of her cup.

"More like coldest tea in Ba Sing Se." Iroh commented causing Harlow to smile.

"Maybe…we could fix that." Her eyebrows rose as she watched Zuko walk away. Iroh gave a wide grin as his hands morphed around Harlow's cup heating the liquid to a boiling steam. The young girl gave a smile as her lips pressed against the cup taking in its sweet aroma. She would have assumed the tea tasted great however it was quickly snatched from her hand as Zuko glared at her with menacing eyes before they turned to Iroh.

"What are you doing fire bending her tea! For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move."

He rolled his eyes once again as Iroh sniffled at the spilled hot tea as he turned his attention back to Harlow who stared at him with questionable fear.

"You can't be walking around with hot tea, people will suspect something." He calmed her while wrapping his hands around her wrists, "You have to be more careful next time."

"Sorry, I was just cold." She pouted while Zuko casually threw his arm around her while they boarded the now arrived train car.

"The next time you want to be warmed up you ask me."

"Okay."

Meanwhile Jet's eyes grew wide as he watched them board the train car. Hostile suspicion crossed his features as he turned towards his rag tag team. His lips curled as he muttered under his breath,

"I knew she was a fire bender."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter…maybe next year! Gasp! Maybe sooner I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! You'll love it I know it….so read and review and I will type faster, it's a proven fact! Hehe :D <strong>


	20. A Prince without a Crown

**This chapter is for karma cuz she reviewed! **

…**that is all.**

* * *

><p>They were lucky to have what they had within their first day at Ba Sing Se. Not only did the trio find an apartment…of sorts, Zuko and Iroh had found jobs and a new vase for their apartment incase Zuko brought home a 'lady friend'. Harlow couldn't help but to laugh out loud at that.<p>

"This place is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko commented gruffly as they made their way back to their apartment, Harlow turning her head behind her occasionally; she couldn't help but get the weird sensation that she was being followed. Their apartment was nice for what it was, if it was anything. There were three rooms. A large living room with a smaller room connected with a sliding door plus a washroom, very rare for the lower ring Iroh mentioned repeatedly. A snarl crossed Zuko's lips as he threw down his duel swords before plopping down on one of the uncomfortable cushions.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable nephew, we have work this afternoon!" Iroh spoke happily as he sat the yellow flowers in the window of the apartment.

"Can I go?" Harlow asked while placing her book on the small coffee table.

"As a customer yes; there were only two positions available and besides, a woman like yourself does not need to concern herself with work. In the Fire Nation we take care of our women like delicate lilies." His eyes sparkled as he began to think of the beautiful women of his homeland.

She gave him a look before pouting, "But I'm a part of the group, and I'm living here. I should work too."

"Didn't you hear him say you don't have to." Zuko grumbled while rising to his aching feet. He didn't know where he was working but he couldn't imagine it being pleasant.

"We should be back this evening; while were out you can…" Iroh's eyes darted around the apartment, "watch my plant! There you go. We should be back by sunset."

Harlow grumbled while they slid the door shut leaving her to her solitude and boredom. This wasn't fair! She wanted something to do. Zuko made it a point not to walk around by herself, or talk to strangers, or get a job, he was parenting her! Maybe it was Fire Nation etiquette that women shouldn't have to work unless needed, but this ceiling staring was getting really boring, really fast. After a few moments of silence she jumped to her feet before leaving the apartment. She was determined to make herself somewhat useful to her dysfunctional family.

The city streets were crowded and unclean, a far contrast to her home in Eretria. There were people everywhere of different races and ethnicities, no two people even looked alike that passed her. Carts with food and animals skidded by her as she shuffled her way through the city. Anywhere she walked into she was declined or dismissed; they needed men to work their business. How rude, she had the strength of ten of these Earth Kingdom men and she was a lot cuter then them as well.

"Hey girlie." A man called to her after she left her tenth fruit stand begging for a job. She eyed the shady looking man before walking towards him as he leaned on the wall of a stone building.

"You look a little down on your luck. You should smile, you're in Ba Sing Se." he joked while Harlow stared at her feet in defeat.

"I need a job."

His eyes glistened, "Well how about you work here."

Harlow's eyes glanced up hopefully as she stared at the building. I didn't look different from the others, in fact she heard laughter and giggling from the inside, it sounded fun!

"What is this place?"

"It's a…a relaxation place." He answered while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "People come here after a long day working and they are entertained by pretty little girls like you."

"Entertained?" She questioned while the man gave a smile.

"Yeah, but you seem too wholesome for all that, how about we start you off bartending."

"Like serving drinks and stuff? I can do that."

"There you go! See you're smiling already. We just have to fix one thing about your wardrobe." He smirked while he opened the sliding door to the building while Harlow followed inside.

* * *

><p>Zuko paced nervously as Iroh stood at the kettle, the suns setting reflection casting in the window.<p>

"Where is she uncle?" Zuko growled while he took another turn in his small circle of anger.

Iroh waved him off as he searched for his spark rocks, "I'm sure she's fine nephew. Have you seen the spark rocks to heat up the water, I'm going to make some tea."

"Tea! We've been serving tea all day I'm sick of tea."

Iroh let out a gasp before he mumbled out of the room in search for the neighbors spark rocks. Zuko plopped onto the cushion just in time to jump back up as Harlow made her way into the apartment dropping down a rather large bag of coins before stretching her arms.

"Where have you been!" Zuko shouted before staring at the bag, "And what is this!"

"Its money." She gave him a stupid look, "I am contributing to the group."

"Where did you get all of this money…Harlow?" Zuko gave her a sneer while he eyed her new cross body bag.

"Do you like it? I bought it on the way home from work-hey! Zuko!" She tried to maneuver from his tight grip as he reached into her bag and throwing all the contents out onto the wooden floor. His eyes wavered to anger as he picked up a sheer nightgown before his hands incinerated the fabric to pieces.

"Was that from work? What are you doing out there! Are you, are you selling yourself!"

"No!" Harlow stomped her foot onto the ground, "I'm bartending. It's my work uniform!"

"I told you you don't need a job!" he hissed back at her. The two ignored Iroh as he entered the room and continued to stare down each other.

"Look I wanted this job to feel a part of the group! I'm not just going to sit here and read a book while you two work hard to make money! And look! I made that much in one afternoon, how much did you make!"

"I'm not talking my clothes off to make it!"

Harlow's hands flew into the air, "Who says I'm doing that! I'm serving people drinks and getting tips!"

"At a brothel!"

"Fine." She hissed between her teeth. She reached down and grabbed at the money before tossing out the window causing a gasp from Iroh, "You don't want my money then there you go!" She huffed and turned towards the second room slamming the wooden doors shut behind her.

"Harlow wait, I'm not done talking to you yet!" Zuko sputtered out before chasing after her. Iroh let out a pained gasp as he stared at the large bag of money being gobbled up by peddlers as his tea heated to a boil from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Harlow get out from under there." Zuko ordered with a sigh as he sat next to Harlow as she cocooned herself in her sleeping mattress. She let out a displeasing grunt at Zuko's presence while further continuing to roll herself in a tighter ball.<p>

Zuko wished he could shot a wall of fire at something due to the pent frustration he had for both Harlow and this entire day, "Come out of there Harlow."

"No!"

Zuko fell onto his back as a frustrating groan escaped his lips. This idea, no this reality of living in squallier surrounding by Earth Kingdom walls was becoming too much for his consciousness to bear. And now he was arguing with his only friend in perhaps the entire four nations. He was wanted by his father, his sister, his nation! He went from a prince to a war refugee in a matter of half a year. In the honesty of his mind he couldn't be more grateful for the arrival of Sozin's comet in the next few months, perhaps the Fire Nation would sail over and burn everyone alive, including himself.

Harlow poked her head from her cocoon blanket to stare at the young prince; he couldn't be that upset that she didn't come out? He practically looked like a breathing corpse in front of her, broken down and worn out. Defiantly not the prince she had first met several months ago.

"Zuko," Harlow called to him only to receive a grunt from the young heir, "I'm sorry you're mad at me."

"I'm not…mad at you." He began, his eyes still staring at the ceiling, "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Look at me. I'm a prince and I'm living in a tiny apartment, with a job, no pride and no honor. I've been wearing the same clothes for the past month, I'm a failure."

"No," Harlow spoke hastily as she rose to a sitting position, "You're not a failure. You are lucky."

"Lucky? Lucky! How am I-" he almost rose to his feet to continue yelling only to be blocked by her finger to his lips, silencing him as she guided him back to sit with her.

"Let me tell you a story. Long ago before I was even born there was a king called menon. He everything he could have ever wanted and lived within his great palace walls secluded from the outside world. he never even left his palace. He had a son named Amon who was dying to see the outside world unlike his father. One day he grew suspicious of the world around him so he disguised himself as a peddler and snuck out of his palace to the rest of the kingdom. And he was shocked by what he found. People crammed in houses, there was little food even no water for his people. Trash littered the street, even human bodies. The experience was so humbling to him he lived there for three days. And when he returned to the palace he tried to tell his father what he saw only to be banished for disobeying him. He lived with the people for the rest of his life, helping them anyway he could. Sure it was different from his palace, but even without the crown he was still the king of his own world, and his destiny."

"So what are you saying?" Zuko asked as he studied her words in his head.

"You don't need a crown on your head to be the ruler of your world. And when you do become Fire Lord, you will have more knowledge of worldly politics than any before you. You just have to,"

"Believe in myself?" Zuko asked causing Harlow to smile and nod. Her eyes went sad however as he scoffed at her before rising to his feet, "There is no hope Harlow. So stop believing in it."

She watched him slide the wooden door to the living room, leaving her in the dark as wrapped her arms around her knees. There had to be something she could do to make him feel even the slightest bit better.

"You have to excuse my nephew," Iroh spoke while entering the small room before sitting on the padded mattress next to her, "Tomorrow is his birthday."

"It is?" Harlow asked surprised.

"Yes, the first child of the royal family not to be born in the summer months. One month early before his mother expected him." he smiled gingerly at the thought of the first time he had ever seen his young nephew.

"Well aren't we going to do something special?"

Iroh turned to frown, "No, my nephew hasn't celebrated his birthday since his banishment. Birthdays are very significant to children in the Fire Nation, especially royalty. Zuko would only feel more ashamed if he were only to celebrate with a cup of hot tea."

Harlow pondered this idea in her head before a devious smile crossed her features, "Iroh, tell me about the food in the Fire Nation."

The old man's lips watered as he discussed all of the homeland's fruit and meats and cooking methods. Harlow nodded at each of her words, a plan stirring in the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Zuko was just as, if not more depressed than he was the night prior speaking to Harlow. He was thankful his uncle put him in the back of the tea house rather than serving today. He didn't want to be here, in this shop, in this city, not even in the country! He wanted to go home, yet that was a glimmer of hope drifting away from his mind. He spent the rest of the day bitterly chopping the tea leaves in the restaurant.<p>

"Zuko go home early," Iroh called as he watched the amber rays of the sun setting from outside the restaurant, "I will close the shop today."

"But I can help you."

"No," Iroh said with a smile, "You have been working very hard, and besides today is your,"

"Don't say it uncle." Zuko spoke sullenly as he dropped his apron to the floor and walked out of the small tavern. Shoving his hands in his holed pockets he slowly made his way back to the small apartment. Thankfully he could see the light of candles from the other side of the room meaning Harlow was actually home and hopefully quit her job as a 'bartender'. His eyes grimaced at the thought. Sliding the door open he nearly doubled over at the complete change of their cramped living space.

Everything was red. New red drapes that folded over the windows to hide the light, red plush pillows, table cloths, even candle lights placed in red glasses to ornate a crimson glow across the room. A familiar smell drew his senses to plates of spicy food that littered the table. He knew that smell, ash bananas and sizzle crisps, and fire gummies.

"How," He spoke aloud only to turn his head as Harlow poked her head out from the door to the second room.

"Happy birthday Prince Zuko." She answered with a big smile. Zuko still stared at her with bewilderment as he still processed the complete change of the room.

"How did you do this?" He asked softly while Harlow approached him.

"I had a lot of time on my hands after I quit my job this morning."

"But the food, the fabric, and-"

"The place across the street was offering a reward to anyone who could fix their heating system that's been broken for a few months. Took me ten minutes." She gave herself a pat on the back, "And then everything else followed after that."

"All the red?"

"Textile shop next door!" she threw her dye stained hands in front of her. Her eyes glittered at the slowly arising smile that crossed over Zuko's face, "Oh wait!" she ran into the spare room returning with a folded robe, "Put this on."

"What is…this?" He asked while unfolding the garment revealing a crimson red tunic decorated with a golden trim. It was almost similar to that of the Fire Nation robes of his home country.

"Does it fit?" she asked while he threw off his old robe before dawning the soft fabric over his skin.

"You made this? You made all of this for me?"

"Yes, I hope you like it. I don't know much about Fire Nation birthdays, besides what Iroh told me."

"It looks like home." Zuko answered with a smile.

"Well come sit down Prince Zuko and eat."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"It's your birthday. I have to be nice to you today." She smirked while sitting with him at the table. Before his mouth devoured the plates of food Harlow grabbed his hand, "Wait! I forgot something."

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small wrapped object before handing it to Zuko. Carefully he pealed back the cloth to reveal a leather topknot with a copper fire insignia attached to the back.

"You can't be a Prince without your crown." Harlow spoke softly while taking the makeshift headpiece from his frozen hands before pulling his hair into a tight topknot and wrapping the crown around his hair, "You know I think your ponytail better."

"It's called a war braid." Zuko spoke sarcastically before taking her hand in his, "But thank you, for everything Harlow."

"It's my pleasure Prince Zuko…now can we eat or are you going to just stare at the food I made all afternoon?"

"Are you going to call me that all night?" He asked while looking at his friend. Harlow gave him a look as she shoved a pile of noodles in her mouth before shrugging her shoulders. They ate in silence for the rest of the evening as Iroh returned home to the teashop; later that night the trio went out into the back and destroyed all of the red tablecloths and any other Fire Nation references,

After all, what's a Fire Nation birthday without a bon fire?

**! See you next year, and next chapter, xoxoTINI**


	21. A Game of Swords and Secrets

**Yay new chapter yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>This eerie sensation of being followed had elevated from suspicion to pure instinct, Harlow was sure of it. From her wanders around town, even in her own apartment she felt a strange weight on her shoulders, her back, and her whole body. It was almost suffocating. During the day she was reluctant to go outside; rather she curled herself up in the second room to the apartment with no windows and once again began deciphering the ancient book, yet even through in the seclusion of her walls she still felt the anxiety of being watched, even Zuko could pick up on it.<p>

"You haven't been outside in five days," He commented while sliding the door open revealing her tired features in the light of the sun. "You're turning into a cave hopper."

She ignored him as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sun; however a disgruntled groan escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you ever feel the sensation that you're being watched?" She asked softly while her eyes peeled to each of the windows in the apartment.

"Yes, but no one knows you here Harlow. It's just paranoia. You should go outside and,"

"No." She answered while curling her knees against her chest, somewhat shocking the young prince. Harlow was never one to outwardly show her fears and emotions, yet he was not about to leave her in a state of anxiety while he and Iroh went to work all day

"Why don't you come to the tea shop today?" He suggested while tossing his worn apron over his shoulders.

"I don't know," She began only to be gently pulled to her feet by the young prince.

"You'll be fine. Uncle and I will be there. And you can sample all his new tea's he's trying to put on the menu."

Harlow stared meekly at the floor before shaking her head, "No, I'll be fine Zuko. I don't really want to go outside."

Zuko sighed in disagreement before nodding, "Take some time to get ready, and be at the shop by noon. You need to go outside."

She could tell his orderly undertone; if he wasn't ordering her around she would have been happy that Zuko was getting back to his old self. Rather she grunted before nodding at him as he turned to head towards the teashop.

Harlow sat in the dimly lighted room as she stared at the book that rested in her lap. if her head wasn't spiraling with the paronia of someone lurking over her shoulder, it was immersed in this book.

It took her three weeks since she got the book from the spirit library and finally she had made her way page by page deciphering the strange text, yet nothing was of use to her. Sure it was nice to know the history of her people and their customs, yet she knew that already. Taking the book in her hands she finished her page before turning to a blank page…the rest of the book was blank.

"What? That can't be it?" Harlow spoke aloud to herself as she flipped through the remainders of the book, all the pages were blank. This was unreal. Finally she gets to the meat of the book and its blank. Out of frustration Harlow tossed the book across the room, breaking a vase full of water as its liquids crashed on top of the book.

"Oh…spirits!" Harlow cursed while scrambling over to the soaking book in attempt to save the worn book. Cradling the book in her hands her eyes grew wide as the liquid soaked into the blank pages of the book, revealing hidden text on the pages. The scripted words slowly surfaced to the papyrus, glowing a strange azure color. Harlow peered into the book; her eyes squinting as she slowly began to pronounce the words.

"Kampsei…tin…energeia?"

As she spoke the words aloud the azure light of the book grew brighter as the colors illuminated from the book, shooting out into the room much like a firework display in the small apartment. The wooden walls of the room were now decorated with the strange language of her people as it glowed across the room. Harlow sat motionless. The book had…come to life?

Her eyes peeled across the bedroom as she studied the highlighted words on the wall; they were so much easier to read now, like it was imprinted into her mind. Two figures decorated the wall closest to her as she watched the two male figures engage in the common greeting of her people. The lips pressed to the temple while a hand rested on the chest, yet both of their eyes were glowing like Zuko had pointed out earlier. This was all very, very strange.

A sudden shuffle from the neighbor's apartment startled Harlow as she scrambled to the book before shutting the book and stuffing it into her bag and running out of the apartment, perhaps an afternoon at the teashop would be best.

* * *

><p>Harlow made herself comfortable at the table closest to the door of the small shop while Iroh made their way to the kitchen in the back as Zuko began serving the customers as they poured into the wooden shack. She was surprised, both by the number of people who came into the building as well as Zuko's semi conversational manners. She watched him from across the room as he greeted customers with a stoic expression; occasionally the two would meet eye to eye only for the young heir to smile reassuringly to her which Harlow found comforting. She wanted to tell him about the strangeness of her morning, yet Zuko seemed so busy, and the idea of walking up to him and a public space to say her book was talking to her, well that didn't sound like the best idea.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A voice called to her as a young girl took the bench across from her. It was nearly noon, Harlow had lost track of time as her head became lost again in her daydreams of the morning prior.

"Sure." She responded quietly, unaware of who this dark haired girl with the messy braid was. She seemed friendly, yet strangers were now becoming a bother to Harlow.

"My names Jin." The girl said with a smile, "I haven't seen you here before, are you new to the city?"

"Kind of." Harlow answered, "I moved here with my bother and uncle who work in the teashop."

Jin immediately blushed as her eyes glazed over as she made her way to stare at Zuko from across the room. "He's…he's your brother?"

Harlow gave an awkward smile, "Yes…"

"He's really cute." Jin immediately covered her mouth after her sputter of words, "I mean, um I'm sorry I'm sure you don't like to hear that about your brother."

"No no, its fine," Harlow giggled slightly to the girls blushing face, "You should talk to him. Underneath that stale, bitter, angered, cold, distant, façade is a nice guy…I think."

Jin had her moment as Zuko walked over to the two girls and handed Jin her usual cup of jasmine tea. Jin stared at him before once again blushing while mumbling thank you as Zuko simply turned and left as he didn't pick up any speck that the girl was attempting to flirt with him. They couldn't be more perfect for each other.

"...well that went well."

"Give it time. But you should ask him out one day. I bet he would like it, it's been awhile since he's had some fun around here."

"Oh…okay!" Jin answered happily while swallowing her tea before rising to her feet, "I have to go meet with my brother, but thank you for the advice!"

Harlow bid her farewell as she returned to an adventurous afternoon wall staring. At least it was better than being at home.

* * *

><p>It was past sunset as Harlow watched the remainder of the customers linger in the store while listening to the flood of complements on Iroh and his marvelous tea.<p>

"Best in the city." A guard complimented as he beckoned the elder general for another cup. Iroh replied with a smile while pouring him another. She was glad that Iroh was getting success for what he loved. He seemed so much happier in his element, if only Zuko could feel a tinge of happiness while in the city.

She motioned to get up yet the eerie sensation trickled down her back, that someone was back. Suddenly the door slid open as a familiar face entered the room, it was Jet. His eyes seemed unfocused and hazy as he stared down the customers before his eyes turned towards Harlow.

"You."

Harlow rose to her feet before slowly backing against the wall, her eyes wide with fear as she remained a terrified stoic expression.

"Jet,"

"Guards arrest this girl, she's a fire bender!"

Harlow let out a gasp as she stared across the now silent room, her eyes filled with anger as she stared down the young man. Was he serious? He got the wrong fire benders. And this paranoid feeling she had all day was because of this guy?

"I'm not a fire bender!" Harlow responded with anger as she crossed her arms. Her breath caught in her throat as he withdrew his hook swords, pointing them at her ready to strike.

"What are you doing?" Iroh called while staring down the young boy, "She is my niece, and not a fire bender!"

"You'll have to show your fire bending soon enough. Now come on, let's see some bending!" He threw his hook sword in the air as it came slamming down on the table, breaking it in two. Harlow dodged the attack before falling to the stone floor.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted from across the room while pulling out the dual swords from the guards waistband, "You want a show? I'll give you a show." Jet gave a manic look while he dodged the table that was slid in his direction and began his assault. Harlow remained motionless on the floor as Iroh came to her side, pulling her slowly to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked while examining her bruised arms.

Harlow groaned as she nodded, her eyes hazily gaining focus. "Where is he?"

"He is outside fighting Lee, I wouldn't be to-wait!"

Harlow immediately ran out of the restaurant, her eyes glazed over in anger as she approached the two fighting only to grab at Zuko's shoulder before gently pushing him back as she stood in front of him. With a heavy snarl she kicked at Jet's shoulder sending him tumbling to his feet.

"Harlow stop-"

She turned to him with angry eyes, "this is my fight Zuko."

"So you ready to prove to everyone you're a fire bender! Come then, do it!"

"I wish I was so I could burn you down!" She retorted while grabbing at Zuko's fallen sword and continued her assault. The two fought back and forth across the small square; Harlow dodged and countered each of his attacks. This was getting nowhere. She was angered by this kid, this thug attacking her, yet more importantly he threatened the life that Zuko and Iroh had worked in secrecy for. Though he clearly got the wrong fire bender of the group, he still wanted to hurt Iroh, and Zuko. Most importantly Zuko. The more she thought about the thought of him hurt, an anger rose in her stomach, a hot sensation burning at her core with each strike of the dual sword. Finally she pressed her foot forward, swinging the tip of her sword, barely missing Jets face as he leaned backwards to avoid his blow. Yet more frightening she saw it, Jet saw.

A string of fire surfaced from the edge of the blade, slicing the wheat straw that puckered from his lips.

The two paused momentarily, staring at each other before Jet chuckled loudly before beginning his assault once again. The clattering sound of metal echoed across the ramshackle square before a loud booming voice of authority broke the fight.

"Drop your weapons."

Harlow jumped back from Jet's hook knives before staring down the two men dressed in royal green robes. She couldn't see their eyes, yet she knew they were staring daggers at them.

"That girl is a fire bender!" Jet shouted while pointing at Harlow with his blade.

"He is confused." Iroh spoke while standing next to the now breathless Harlow, "She is my niece and a fellow refugee like us."

"That boy destroyed my teashop!" The owner added, his elderly finger waving in the air.

"We saw everything sir." The two guards from the teashop nodded to the Dai Lee soldiers. Harlow rolled her eyes, a young girl and a crazy guy were fighting, and they did nothing but nod their heads…Earth Kingdom people!

Harlow watched with worried eyes as the two soldiers handcuffed the dark haired boy before dragging him away into a prison cart. She couldn't help but feel sadness for him, yet when the staggering pain surfaced to her bruised elbow.

Zuko caught her as she kneeled to the grown in pain before resting her head in his chest. She smiled inwardly as his hand cupped over her elbow, slowly warming it with his gentle fire bending. Her eyes cast downward to her own hand; was she crazy? She just fire bended, she was sure of it! She saw it, and Jet saw it. She was not a fire bender…was she?

Quickly she drew her arm from Zuko's tenderness as she rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, "You have to get that wound checked out."

"What did you see when we were fighting?" she asked him frantically. Zuko gave her a look while following her.

"Nothing but bad sword fighting, you should have let me finish the fight. And why?"

Harlow held her head to her temple, perhaps she was seeing things. "Nothing; maybe I should rest for awhile."

Zuko nodded as they entered the half trashed teashop, "Are you okay to walk back by yourself?"

"I'm fine." Harlow gave a false smile before grabbing her book and stuffing it into her bag. Zuko sensed her apprehension and her lies.

He grabbed her hand as he turned her towards his scared face, "You are sure?"

"I'm fine Zuko." She smiled at him while reaching to kiss the bridge of his temple while her hand found its usual resting place on his chest. As her lips touched his warm forehead she felt that same sensation. It was back; the hot burning feeling in her stomach was back. She felt a shock tingle her lips as she withdrew immediately from him.

"Ow." Zuko commented while rubbing his forehead, "Did you bite me or something."

"And you said you could never conjure lightning." Harlow smirked while crossing her arms, "Now shouldn't you be cleaning up or something."

He returned the smirk before turning to the wreck of the teashop. He didn't see Harlow's face drop to sheer fear as she quietly left the apartment; that wasn't static shock, she caused that.

She fire bended, again.

**Dunnn dunnn dunnnnnnn…meep!**

**Otay this might be confusing but all will be revealed in next chapter.**

**So excited for the next chapter by the way! I think you all will love it. See you next chapter, rate and review! **


	22. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Harlow

**OH MY GUYS! So sorry that I haven't been writing lately. A lot of school work and other excuses you hate me for, but I am here, and I am back. And I have updated! A little special saucy valentine's chapter. You earned it readers, thanks for sticking with me this far!**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Sure she had spit fire from her hands, and yes it scared the living daylights out of her, yet all odd feelings escaped her mind as she slicked back her brothers hair before smirking, "Zuko and Jun on a boat by the sea, K I S S I N,"<p>

"HARLOW!" Zuko shouted from his seat, reeling to jump up only to be shoved back down by his uncle who was fastening his shoes. Harlow loved the idea, date night for princey. Finally! The teenager could enjoy the outside world, even if it was with an 'Earth Kingdom Peasant', boy he was so picky.

"You look, so handsome right now!" Harlow beamed as she clasped her hands together as Zuko took an awkward step in his shoes.

"Are you sure you got the right size?" He asked with a grunt, "And I look ridiculous."

"She's here she's here!" Iroh called from the window.

"Okay!" Harlow's feet jumped up and down as she patted down Zuko's custom tailored outfit. "Okay before you go, don't talk about the Fire Nation, be nice, be a gentleman, don't talk about yourself too much, sit up straight, -"

"AH enough!" Zuko hollered only to be shoved out the door by Harlow and Iroh before slamming it shut to poke their heads out the window to watch the date night action.

"Awwh!" Harlow groaned quietly as Jun ran her hands through his hair, "It took me ten minutes to do that."

"Oh I hope they have fun tonight!" Iroh smiled as he watched his nephew be dragged off into the dark towards the courtyard, "Now, what do you plan on doing tonight Harlow?"

Harlow shrugged her shoulders before staring at the wall, "I dunno. Take a walk around town I guess."

"You should be very careful about walking around at dark Harlow. These city streets can be dangerous." Iroh warned causing Harlow to roll her green eyes.

"I know I know, but I'll be back before sunrise, even sooner so don't wait up okay?"

Iroh nodded as she smiled and exited the teashop. What to do tonight, the moon was out, the spring air was so refreshing! She could spy on Zuko's date, yet that would be a little rude and she did not want to walk into Zuko's make out session with another girl. Pressing her index finger to her lips Harlow weighed her options as her eyes panned across the city skyline before hitting the large stone wall a mile across from her.

Hrmm, what could be on the other side of that wall? Sure she knew about the middle and upper ring, yet what did it actually look like? Larger houses , better food, better roadways! Oh the anticipation was killing her, and she could use a little exploration, even if this was an urban jungle.

Making her way through the lower ring she came up to the large wall, her fingers pressing on the smooth surface. Her eyes wandered across the large stone structure before her eyes lowered to the ground. there was no way she could climb over this, it was impossible. And there was no entry way or hole she could crawl through. Turning away from the wall her eyes widened before a large smile crept across her face. Yes! If she couldn't club over it, she would have to go under. Quickly pulling a knife from her pocket she kneeled to the stone floor before wedging one of the steel sewer lids before jumping inside the large underground water system before running through the pipes. This was so exciting, and finally some actions besides watching the paint peel on the apartment walls.

She shuffled through the water before her eyes finally saw the light of the second layer from above. What did it look like, smell like, what did people wear? Speaking of which her outfit was now soaking. Shrugging her shoulder she took to the metal ladder before climbing to the top to begin fastening the lid of street grate before shoving her way out.

Wow, did the upper ring look fancy! Everything was well light, beautiful cobblestone pathways, gorgeous green silk gowns, and a soggy wet Harlow, how appropriate. Running her fingers through her hair she quickly ran to the nearest shadow of the courtyard before weighing her options. Perhaps being nude would be more conspicuous than wearing a soaking wet teashop uniform. Her thoughts went wild only to pause as she watched a young man be thrown out of a building, tumbling once before rubbing his sore head against his palm.

Her body froze, her eyes glued to him, her lip trembled as her breath caught in her throat. She watched him wander his blue eyes around the quiet courtyard, mumbling something about stupid Haikus and their lack of words. Harlow's knees knocked against one another before she took a quiet step into the light of the lantern light courtyard. This was it, her lips opened as she took a deep breath.

"Sokka?"

The boy turned around immediately only to repeat Harlow's previous actions of shock, surprise, nervousness, and overall excitement. Harlow stood across the courtyard, not moving as Sokka stared at her before his body jerked into motion running over to her. Harlow couldn't tell if his look was anger or excitement as he ran towards her. The last time they spoke he was angry, and left her with only her tears. It was like she was watching him come in slow motion, yet the moment he came into arms reach her body was lifted into the air by his strong arms before the warmth of his embrace hit her, and she was in the safety of his comfort and words,

"It's really you." He whispered softly into her ear, "You're, You're here."

Harlow was overcome by emotion as she nuzzled into the crook of her neck, a tear seeping through her eyes, "Sokka I."

"I missed you." He spoke again withdrawing his body from her so his hands could cup at her soft face.

"I, I missed you too." Harlow spoke with a smile while staring into his eyes, "Sokka I'm sorry I-"

He cut her off with a tender kiss to her lips. Harlow moaned softly against his lips, it had been months since she had kissed him, felt him, even seen him. And now here she was, dripping wet like a sea sponge in a fancy part of town, yet she was in his arms and that was all that mattered to her.

"How did you get here?" Sokka asked while breaking their tender kiss with a smile.

"I," Harlow began only to pucker her lips inside her mouth. Could she tell him the truth, that she was with Zuko hiding in the Earth Kingdom capital?

Sokka watched her eyes dance around her face only to kiss her cheek with a smile, "It doesn't matter, we can talk about it later."

"Hey, you two there!" A guards voice disrupted the couple as he stood across from the two, "Wait a minute. You don't look like an upper class citizen!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sokka laughed while grabbing her hand before running through the city and crowds of people.

"Hey wait, get back here!" The guard shouted while trying to chase after the couple only to get lost and confused in the crowd of people. Harlow laughed as she was whisked past a group of rich nobles before taking a turn down a dark alley towards an open window.

"Hurry jump in." Sokka whispered with excitement as he helped her crawl through the open window before tumbling into the floor of the lavish apartment. Well, this was defiantly a lot bigger than she and Zuko's apartment. So many fancy rugs and furniture, gold everywhere; and thankfully, there were no people in the ostentatious apartment. Harlow felt Sokka stumble in after her as the two hid under the window as the guards ran past them.

"That was close."Harlow smiled as she stood up in the living room while Sokka followed. "Is anyone here?"

"Doesn't look like it." Sokka smirked while entwining his fingers into Harlows before spinning her into his arms. Harlow gave him a look before she laughed nervously before turning her head.

"Sokka, you don't think about…staying here do you?"

"Why not," He mused while shrugging his shoulders, "like these rich people will even notice in the morning. Besides, I haven't seen you since the beginning of spring."

"True. You're in the Earth Kingdom I see." She giggled.

"Yeah, we're here to tell the king about the invasion plan, thanks to you."

"Really, you found it? Sokka that's amazing, I knew you would. This could end the war."

"It will end the war." Sokka responded, taking her cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Its okay Sokka, Zuko is…he's changed a lot since," She was silenced by his tender lips against her own. It was amazing, feeling the warmth of his body against her. It had seemed like forever since they first meet, even first kissed on the beach. Harlow nearly fell into his body as he curled her in his arms before pressing their bodies against the adjacent couch. Harlow felt weak as she broke the kiss from Sokka, both painting slightly.

The dark haired boy brushed the loose hair from Harlow's eyes before staring into her green iris's. "Is this the only night I'm going to see you?" He asked softly.

Harlow dropped her eyes to the floor, "I came with people into the city…not who you think!" She lied quickly at the turn of his face. "Two refugees. And they need my help. We're in the lower ring, and I owe them a lot for saving me." Well, it wasn't a total lie. Zuko did save her from her brothers, and she did owe Iroh for giving her shelter and kindness.

Sokka smirked, pleased with her answer, "Okay, I won't ask anymore questions."

"Good." She smiled while running her hands through his hair before pulling him back to her lips. It wasn't very long before Sokka was the one to break their kiss, his eye staring down at Harlow's position, straddling his waist with her hands wiggling at his blue tunic. Her desire clearly written across her face without saying a word.

"Is this…" He asked slowly, his face burning red with embarrassment and anticipation, "Do you want,"

"I remember the night on the ship, when I first meet you. I, I knew you would be the one I would to," Her lips quivered, "I know I haven't been traveling with you and the Avatar, and you think I was with the enemy, but things aren't as black and white as you-"

He kissed her again, "How many times am I going to have to do that to hush you up. I kind of like it." He smirked again. "I don't want to talk about anything other than you and me. just you," another kiss to her lips, "And me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The whole night they never drew their eyes off of each other, save for the moments when they closed questioning their reality. Yet it was real, this was the moment they shared their intimacy with each other, both gushing about their first times:

"I've, never done this before." Sokkka confessed with a blush as he hovered his body over Harlow's slim silhouette. He couldn't believe it, she was here, and she wanted to be with him. He didn't feel such attraction to someone since he meet Suki when he first joined the Avatar. She was a great girl, yet as Harlow entered the picture, and left shortly after he couldn't stop thinking about her, even when Suki did kiss him when they meet at the ferry station.

"_We're going to take the serpents pass." Aang stated while preparing his small group to travel the deathly roads._

"_Wait!" Suki's voice called from behind, "I'll come with you."_

_Sokka sighed before turning towards her, "Suki…no. Stay here." _

"_Why, I-I can help I," _

"_I know," He cupped her hands in his, "But I don't want you to get hurt, I can't think of hurting someone else." _

_Suki frowned, "Oh, I see…but I'm not going to stop trying." She leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "For you, and to help win this war." _

Sokka didn't want to tell Harlow about the kiss, it could really hurt her, yet the entire moment he was thinking of her, or so he would like to think. Smiling down at her blushing face his mind went blank. This is how it was supposed to be, and he couldn't be happier with Harlow, and wouldn't have it any other way.

Sokka kissed the base of her neck, enjoying the soft groan rumbling against his nude forms connected much like a puzzle piece as he arched his smooth back to the scratches her nails gave him. There wasn't a care to when he would see her again, he would remember this night for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>The sun cracked through the open window as Harlow stirred under Sokka's strong arm as the two nuzzled on the floor of the lavish living room. Last night was…unreal, to say the least. A wide grin grew across her face as she felt his chest heave to his breathing as well as a gentle snore from his mouth.<p>

He really was cute.

Giving him a gentle nudge at his side he rolled once to his back before rubbing his tired eyes open to the blinding sun.

"Good morning." She whispered softly to his sleepy eyes to receive pull from his strong hand into his arms.

"It's too early for good morning." He yawned while nuzzling into her naked collarbone.

"I think…we should go now." Harlow smiled, untangling herself to rise to her knees only to drop down under the curtain covers, perhaps clothes would be a better choice before getting up. Sokka chuckled slightly at her blush before rising to a sitting position. Harlow had to peel her body away from his nude from, a sheer curtain covering him. Curtains! Wow her first time in someone else's house, curtains as bed sheets and the floor as a bed.

"I can't believe," Harlow's lips almost continued before she heard the small chatter of the supposed homeowners as their footsteps were heard in the hall. Both teens gave each other a strange look before the threw off the curtain before tossing their clothes on their bodies before jumping through the window onto the open street, Harlow made sure to snag a pair of 'upper class' clothes from the amour before dashing out into the street. Smoothing down her frazzled hair Harlow gave Sokka a wide smile before she entwined their hands together before walking into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll see you again soon. I promise." <em>

"_I'll make sure to visit the lower class ring. But I have to help Aang find Appa. Give me a week, and we'll meet up again."_

She smiled as she ran the conversation over and over again in her mind as she turned the knob to her small apartment before stepping into the living room. Iroh and Zuko were waiting.

"Where have you been?" Zuko asked while he crossed his arms.

Iroh merely smiled while he continued to water his plant in the windowsill, "Did you enjoy your walk Harlow?"

"Hmm," she shrugged her shoulders as she walked past Zuko, making sure to kick him in the shin as she opened the door to their bedroom.

"it was nice."

**See you next chapter, rate and review!**


End file.
